The Swan Twins
by pinkiepoo04
Summary: Bella and Emmett Swan get bullied everyday at school. One day, they can't take it anymore and decide to move away. They return 2 1/2 years later. Will Forks reconize them? What will the Cullens & the Hales think of them?
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Here I am sitting on a private jet headed back to Forks, Washington remembering why I left in the first place.

_~ FLASHBACK ~_

_I was walking in the school, with my head down. I noticed that everybody was quiet. I looked up __and__ noticed that everybody was whispering and snickering as I walked by. I walked to the lunch room to get breakfast__,__ when there on the wall was a blown up pic__ture__ of my head on a naked model's body saying Virgin Mary call for a good time __and__ then my number. Tears started filling up in my eyes when Rosalie Hale __and__ Alice Cullen came walking in laughing. When they notice I was crying, they laughed even harder __and__ called me a baby. I just ran away from all the humilation towards the office. I was blinking back the tears when I got to the office, I walked in __and__ noticed my dad was already there with __E__mmett by his side crying too. _

_That was the last day I had to deal with the Cullens __and__ Hales_

_~ END FLASHBACK ~_

That day, Emmett and I decided to move in with mom and Phil. So, we left that day and haven't been back since. That was 2 1/2 years ago. We were home schooled and traveled a lot. Emmett and I are fraternal twins, he is a minute older than me. Back then, I was 5'2 and little over weight. I had long dull brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I had an acne problem, wore thick rimmed glasses, and wore braces. If you look at me now you wouldn't believe I was the same person. I'm now 5'5 with long mahongany-brown hair that is curly/wavy. My deep brown eyes pop out now that I wear makeup. I had my braces taken off, I wear contacts and my acne was cleared. I am petite with an atheletic body but I had curves in all the right places. Lets just say I was HOT!! Look out Forks, Bella is back and I'm taking nobody's crap.

EMPOV

I can't believe I let Bella talk me into coming back. " Just imagine what they will say when they see us" she said. " We could show them that they can't hurt us anymore. We deserve to go back and finish high school like normal teenagers. Dad would be excited for us to come back. I can't do it without you" I was not convinced till she did the ONE thing that she knows will break me. " Please, Emmy!" Then she batted her big brown eyes at me with a pout. What could I do, I'm a sucker when it comes to my lil sis. So I agree and here I am thinking back to why I wanted to leave in the first place.

~ FLASHBACK ~

I had parted ways with Bella right at the walkway. I was walking to Gym, my first period, when none other than Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen came walking my way. I tried to dodge them, like I do every morning, but they just wouldn't have it. They started calling me names and pushing me around. They was laughing and would laugh even harder when they seen me start to cry. The thing that broke me down was when they told me that my sister and I were never loved by our mom thats why she left. I knew it wasn't true, but I just couldn't take it anymore. I started running towards the office. When I got there I called my dad and he came to pick me up. Right when we was getting ready to leave, Bella came in the office. Her eyes were all red and puffy from where she had been crying. I don't know what happened but I was beyond mad. It's one thing to bully me around and make fun of me but its another thing when it came to my sister. After we got home, Bella, dad and I started talking and we decided to move in with mom and Phil.

That was the new beginning of our new life.

~END FLASHBACK ~

I look back of the last 2 ½ years and I smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Bella said.

"Oh nothing really. Just thinking back on the last 2 ½ years."

"Yeah, me too. She said and then a smile was on her face.

"They're not going to know what hit them when they see that The Swan twins have returned."

A lot has happened to us in the past two and half years. We don't look the same, actually you couldn't tell we are twins. I am 6'3 with a very muscle toned body. Everywhere I went people was afraid of me because of what I look like. I have short brown curly hair with hazel eyes. I got my braces taken off and my acne was cleared. What do you expect when you have money available to you.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a voice over the intercom stated: " _Please buckle your seat belts, we are getting ready to land." _I put my seatbelt on and out of the corner of my eye I seen Bella sigh.

"Whats up lil sis?"

"First of all Emmett we are only a minute apart. Second, Nothing is up. I just can't believe we are coming back to this place. The place we left and haven't been back for two and half years." As we got up to leave, I grabbed her and gave her one of my bearly hugs.

"It will be ok, Bells, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Thank you, Emmy." She said.

As we walked in the airport, we noticed dad waiting for us. I started towards him with Bella behind me, I notice my dad was getting nervous.

"Hey dad whats up?" You could see the disbelieve in his eyes.

"Emmett is that you?" he said. I let a loud bellow laugh.

"Yeah dad it is!" I said laughing.

"Wow! Look at you, your…Huge!" He grabbed me and gave me a hug. As we was hugging I heard a small chuckle and my dads eyes went wide with excitement and disappointment. I turned around. I forgot all about Bella. She was behind us with a huge smile on her face watching our reunion.

"Emmett, who is this lovely lady and where is Bella?" I let out a laugh and Bella just chuckled.

"Man, dad, you don't even recognize your own daughter!" she said while giggling.

"Bella…is that you?" His face expression was hilarious.

"The one and only." She said with a smile.

"Wow! You look good." He said with a laugh. Of course knowing Bella, she blushed to a tomato red and dunked her head.

"Well how about we head home. I am tired and hungry. They don't serve good food on the plane." Bella and dad both just shook their heads.

" Duh, Emmy, it's a plane and plus you about ate everything they offered you." There cues my blush. We got in the car, of course the police car, and headed to Forks. Conversation was kept to a minium. Dad just asked about what we have been doing the past two and half years. Soon, it started getting greener the closer we got. I saw a sign that says, WELCOME TO FORKS!

_Well here goes nothing!!_

BPOV

After our reunion with our dad we headed to the car. We got in the police crusier, to much of my dismay, we headed to Forks. Conversation was minimal, with dad just asking what we have been doing the past two and half years. After while I got to thinking about what kind of car I was going to get. Phil would be putting money in our bank accounts, so we never have to worry about anything. I earn my own money with my clothing line that is out. I thought about going shopping for clothes, stuff for my room, school stuff, etc. I noticed things started gettting greener and I saw the one thing I never thought I would see again, the WELCOME TO FORKS sign.

_What have I done!_


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

We pulled in the drive way and the house was still the same. It was a 2-story craftsman style home with a 2 car garage. To my surprise when I walked in I noticed that the whole inside was updated to the modern times.

"Wow, Dad, I didn't know you had it in you." Emmett said with a surprised look. Dad just looked down, blushing with embarrassment. I looked at my dad and seen the one emotion in his eyes that I haven't seen in a LONG time... love.

"Dad, did someone do this for you?" I asked being curious. He blushed even more.

"Way to go,Dad!!" Emmett said while laughing. I decided I was going to go to my room. When I walked in (let's just say that I was surprised) I seen THE most amazing room ever. I mean he called to see if it was OK, and I just told him that I had to have a HUGE closet to fit all my clothes in. I never imagined it to be like this, so me! The walls are an off-white color with red curtains. In front me was a queen size iron rim (A/N I think its called that) bed with white sheets, comforter, and pillows to match plus one small red pillow. I had two black night stands, one on each side of the bed with iron rimmed lamps. In front of the bed was a mocha color love seat with beige and mocha trimmed pillows. The floor was a grayish color carpet and very soft.**(Pic on profile on photobucket) ** I just dropped my stuff and laid down on the floor. I stayed there for a second than I got really excited when I seen the doors to my closet. Igot up, ran to the doors and opened them up... "OMG!" I squealed, which probably sounded like a scream.(**Pic on profile on photobucket)**

Emmett and Dad both came running in, hollering my name because they couldn't find me. When they did I was sitting in a white chair, in the middle of my closet, with my eyes closed.

"Bella, are you OK?" Emmett asked with a concern laced in his voice.

I turned to look at them and started laughing. They was looking at me funny, like I had gone insane. "I...... love...... the...... closet!!!" I said in between laughs.

"Thats why I almost had an heart attack was because you are happy about the closet?" My Dad said a little annoyed. All I could do was nod my head. He just "humph" and left the room. Emmett stood there waiting for me to calm down. After a few minutes I was good to go.

"So, Bells, what are we going to do today" Emmett asked. I thought about it for a little bit.

"Well, Emmy, we could go to Port Angles and get us some transportation, then maybe do a little shopping."

"That sounds great, I'll go call a cab." He said as he was running out of my room. I grabbed my bag and headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

After about an hour we was in Port Angles. We was driving by a car lot when I seen the prettiest car ever. I told the cab driver to drop us off there. I went to the salesman and told him what I wanted. After about an hour and a half I was driving my red 2010 Lexus IS 250C**(pic on profile under photobucket)**. Next we was headed to look for a vehicle for Emmett. We had the top down blaring our music. People just kept starring.

"STOP!" Emmett yelled. I slammed on my brakes, bolting us both forward, looking around to see what was going on.

"Over there, go over there. I see what I want." He said. I just sat there and glared at him.

"What?" he said acting all innocent.

" You yelled stop and caused me to slam on the brakes, ON MY NEW CAR, BECAUSE YOU FOUND YOUR CAR!" By the end I was yelling.

"Yeah?" he said with a small grin. That was it right there. Now I don't usually get mad easily but that just hit a nerve.

" EMMETT MCCARTY SWAN, I SWEAR IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I WILL MURDER YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME????" I was fuming.

"Yes" he said with a frown. I was calming down by the time we got to the dealership. After I parked, I turned to him and grabbed his hand.

"Emmy, I'm sorry for yelling and threatening you. I didn't mean any of it." I said .

"I know and I'm sorry too. I should of just told you where to go instead of yelling stop."

"Yeah, you should of but whats done is done. So lets get you a car for you to drive." I said smiling.

He got out of the car with a huge grin on his face. We walked up to the sales person and he told them what he wanted. After an hour, we left the car lot with his black 2009 Commander Sport 4x4**(pic on profile under photobucket)**. We was now headed to get something to eat and then shopping.

We got to the restaurant and got seated. After I ordered my food, I went to the bathroom. As I was walking to the bathroom, I seen a couple that looked oddly familiar. I continued walking and heard the one voice that drove me away from this place two and a half years ago.

**Edward Cullen**_. _

_Oh boy! Tomorrow is going to be fun!_


	3. Chapter 3

EMPOV

After we left the car lot, we decided to get something to eat. We stop by La Bella. We went and got seated. After we ordered, Bella went to the restroom. I was reading my emails on my iPhone G when I heard a beautiful laugh. I searched the whole restaurant and found a beautiful blonde that was leaving with a bronze hair guy. _Bronze hair, bronze hair! Where have I seen somebody with bronze hair....._ I was interrupted with my thoughts when Bella came back. She was staring off into space, I don't even know if she knew she was walking.

"Bells, Bells, BELLA!" I said trying to get your attention

"What, Em?" she said aggravated

"You look like you just seen a ghost and you were daze walking again. Are you alright?" I asked her

"What? Oh...yeah I'm fine. I just thought I seen somebody I knew." she said

"Ok, but you know I'm here if you need to talk." I told her while giving her a hug.

"Yeah I know." she said smiling.

Right then, as if on cue, our food came. We sat there eating our food and talking about the new line of clothes coming out for both of us. Bella does everything when it came to that stuff. I just help with picking out the clothes. I pick out my line and give guy's opinion on hers. We finally was done eating and paid for our check. We then headed to the mall. Now normally I'm not big on shopping, I usually just let her do all my shopping or I get clothes samples from my line of clothes. I actually told her that I was going to go to the arcade. She was not having that, when I still refused to go, she pulled out the pouty face and she knew right there I was a goner.

After about 8 hours of shopping and 50 bags later we was headed home. We pulled up in the driveway and Dad came out.

"Guys, I love the cars." he said

"Thank you Dad, but now we need help with our stuff." Bella said

When he came around to the back of my jeep, he gasp. I of course started laughing.

"Yeah I know and just think this is Bella on a bad day." I said chuckling

Bella just glared at me and I just gave her my biggest grin ever.

"Bad Day?" he asked

"Yeah, she had only 8 hours to shop for everything. On a good day it usually takes 15 hours. From the time the mall opens to the time it closes. Its all day event. You will get used to it." I told him

" Emmett, your just as bad as I am but with video games, so I don't want to hear it." Bella said

"Also, Dad, you need more updated clothes, we will go shopping for you this weeked."

Dad groaned and just left to put our bags inside.

"Those are Emmett's bags so just put them in his room." she yelled. "I will be up later to put it all away in his closet." He turned around and looked at me. Then raised his eyebrows. I just shrugged.

Now I know what your thinking, why can't I put my clothes away myself? Well if it was up to me, I would just put it all in a dresser and that will be the end of it. But nooooo she said and I quote, " A dresser will just wrinkle your clothes. You must always look presentable." Blah bl-blah blah blah!

I went to my loft, on the thrid floor, to play some video games. I was just getting good at some Halo when Bella walks in.

"Wow, Em, this place ia awesome." she said with an excitement

"Yeah I know! Hey, Bells?" I asked.

"Hmmm" she said while she was going through my bags.

"I challenge you to a game of motocross." I said with a devilish grin

"Em, I have to get our clothes in our closets and our outfits picked out for our first day of school.. I don't have time" she told me while carrying the bags in the closet.

"Awww, come on Bells, just one game. Please!!!" I said while pulling out my pout.

She is not the only one who gets her way. " Aww come on, Emmy. Quit doing that, you know I can't resist that face." she said about to give in. " Ok ok I'll play but just one game."

"Ok! Get ready to loose lil sis." I told her while getting her control.

"Emmett, you know that I beat you every single time we play this." she sighed.

"Not today, lil sis. I have been practicing and you are going to meet your match." I said with pride.

" Ok but if I beat you, I don't want to hear it." she told me

After about a half hour, we were done playing.

"See I told you that I would beat you." she said teasing

"Yeah Yeah just go do your stuff that you have to do." I pouted

"Aww Emmy don't be a sore loser. There are things that are you good at, on or off a video game, that I'm not. Motocross just isn't it. You know that." she said while heading to my closet.

"Yeah, Yeah" I mumbled.

Now your probably confused, Bella is a 2 year AMA ProRacing champion. I know, I would never believe it either but she is good. She owns a white 2010 Multistrada Aperta**(pic on profile under photobucket)**. That is the ONLY sport she is better than me at. I mean don't get me wrong, she can play all sports pretty good but just not as good as me.

After about 2 hours of unpacking both our stuff, and yes I helped her with her stuff too, and putting everything away, I was headed to bed. I told Bella and Dad goodnight and retreated to my room.

_Tomorrow is going to be so much fun._


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

_Beep Beep Beep _

What is that annoying sound??? "WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE STOP THAT ANNOYING SOUND?" I rolled back over and put the pillows over my head.

_Beep Beep Beep_

I finally realized it was my alarm clock going off. So I turned it off and just laid there. _Great! Today is the first day of school. You can do this, Bella. _After I gave myself a pep talk. I went upstairs to Emmett's room to wake him up.

"Emmett, wake up, it's 7 o'clock." I said to him while shaking him violently. He is a bear to wake up in the mornings. I shook him a little more and still nothing. I went to his bathroom and filled up a cup of cold water. I walked back to his room.

"Emmett, if you do not get up right now, I will pour this cup of cold water on you." I said with a devilish smile.

"You wouldn't dare." he grumbled.

"Try me!"

"Fine, I'm up. You can leave now."

" Do you think I'm stupid or something? You will just roll back over once I leave so get up." I was starting to get irritated and I think he knew I was. He finally got up. I put the cup down and started back down the stairs.

Right before I got to door, he called my name. "Bells?" he said. I turned around and got splashed with cold water. Emmett was on the ground laughing. I soon started laughing myself. After we both calmed down, I went to take a shower.

I got back to my room and I turned on my iPod. I just left it on shuffle. I went to my closet to start getting dress. I grabbed a white bra and boyshorts along with the rest of my outfit. I was wearing a denim jean skirt with a white FOX Embossed Foxy T-shirt. I blowed dried my hair and left it down. I put loose curls in my hair. Next I did my makeup with all natural tones to make the eyes pop. I went to my shoe and hand bag rack, I picked out my black Steve Madden T-bars Platforms and my white/black Patent Croc-Grain Bag. I finished my outfit off with silver and black double twisted earrings and black/white/silver bracelets **(Pics on profile under polyvore)** I checked in the mirror one last time and I looked good.

I headed downstairs to grab some breakfast. I looked at the clock and noticed that I had five minutes before we had to leave so I just grabbed a breakfast bar from the kitchen. I walked out of the kitchen and Emmett came walking down the stairs. He was wearing a white FOX t-shirt with loose blue jeans and his black DC Court Graffik SE. A black FOX hat and black FOX sunglasses**(Pic on profile. Jeans and shoe under photobucket and everything else under polyvore)**.

"Dang, sis, you trying to the give the whole male population a heart attack?" he said with a smile. "I'm going to be beating all kinds of guys off of you, today."

"Funny Em, real funny. I'm sure once they find out who I am, it won't be like that." I just sighed.

I may seem like I'm cocky and arrogant and think I'm better than everybody else. Thats really not the case, at all. It's all a mask. I have learned over the years how to put a front up. The only people who know the real me is Mom, Phil, and Emmett. Give it time Charlie will to. I'm still the same girl as before just with a little more confidence and fashion sense. I love to read and write. I'm actually thinking about writing a book based on my life but I don't know.

"Awww, come on Bells. Don't think like that. They are going to love you and everything about you." he said while giving me one of his many bearly hugs.

"Ok, enough of the mooshy stuff, lets get this show on the road." I just rolled my eyes.

"Remember, Em, don't mention anything about any of the stuff we have done for the past two years. That is one reason why we came here. To get away from all that." I said to him like he was a child.

"Yes, ma'am!" he then saluted me and headed to his car. I just rolled my eyes and headed to my car.

We drove to the school and got there in like 15 minutes. I pulled in the parking lot and noticed four vehicles that was just as nice as ours. A silver Volvo, a yellow Porsche, a red BMW M3, and a black Ducanti bike. _Hmmm, I'm going to have to get me one of those, but a newer version. I'll look into one._

We parked across from them and right next to each other. I looked at the group of kids that was standing over there. There was a short pixie like girl with black spikey hair and green eyes. _That must be Alice Cullen. Oh look, she is wearing Izzy. _Next to her holding her hand was a tall lanky built guy with long curly blonde hair and blue eyes. _That has to be Jasper Hale. I always knew they would get together._ Next to him was a model like girl. She had platium blonde hair with blue eyes. _That my friends has to be Rosalie Hale. Talking about Queen. She too is wearing Izzy! If they only knew. _

I got out of the car and walked over to Emmett's jeep. He got out and I heard a lot of gasps. I look at everybody around the parking lot and everybody was staring at us. Including the Cullens/Hales. Emmett and I just looked at each other.

"Remember head up and shoulders back. Strut your stuff and work it!" Em said. I just giggled. We started walking to the school. Everybody would move out of our way as we passed. I just smiled. Emmett had huge grin on his face when I looked at him but out of the corner of my eye, I seen him glaring at every guy that was eyeing me like a brand new toy.

RPOV

Who is that? She looks like a slut. I must find everything I can about her. OMG! Who is that gorgeous guy? Wait a minute...no way! He's with HER!!! Well not for long. Rosalie, you are way prettier than her. Just show him what he is missing.

JPOV

Wow! That girl is Hot! She's way hotter than Rosalie. Of course I don't look at my sister that way, but if I did that girl is so much hotter. But she has nothing on my Alice. I feel sorry for her, especially when Edward sees her. Look at that guy, he is scary looking. Well I guess if you look like her, you have to have somebody like him to protect her.

APOV

OMG!! OMG!! Look at her outfit! It is soooo cute! I'm going to have to introduce myself and maybe we can go shopping. Oh I bet Rosalie is so jealous right now. Not only is she pretty but she has a Hot guy with her. OMG! Look at her shoes. I LOVE them. OH I can't wait to meet her.

BPOV

We walked in the school and headed towards the office. People staring like they haven't seen new kids before.

"I wish people would take a picture, it would last longer." I told Em. He just started laughing which caused some people to jump. Then I started laughing. Right when we got to the office door, I heard a high-pitched naselly voice. We turned around and there before me stood Jessica Stanley.

"Hi I'm Jessica." she said while trying to be seductive towards Emmett. He just got this disgusted look on his face. "If you need a tour guide I will be glad to show you around." she purred. Emmett looked like he was about to throw up so I decided I would intervene.

"It's alright, we know our way around."

"But I've never seen you before." Jessica said with a confused face. We just turned around and walked in the office. We went up to the desk and I noticed a older lady with orange curly hair with glasses. On her name plate it said .

"Good Morning, I'm Bella Swan and this is my brother Emmett Swan. We are here to get our timetables and locker infomation." I said with a smile.

"Ah, yes here we are." she handed us our timetables.

**BELLA TIMETABLE**

**1st English- Mr. Scott**

**2nd Health- Mr. Michaels**

**3rd History-Mr. Bingham**

**Lunch**

**4th Biology-Mr. Banner **

**5th Music- Ms. Martin**

**6th Gym-Coach Adams**

**EMMETT TIMETABLE**

**1st English- Mr. Scott**

**2nd Art- Mrs. Jones**

**3rd History-Mr. Bingham**

**Lunch**

**4th Chemistry- Mr. Varner**

**5th Health- Mr. Michaels **

**6th Gym-Coach Adams**

I grabbed his timetable and compared them. We both have lunch together plus English, History, and Gym. We started walking to our 1st period class, English. I actually like this class. We entered in the room and everybody stared at us as we walked in. I, of course, started blushing. I looked around the room and noticed Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie was in the same class as us. _Oh! Joy!_ Next to Rosalie was a bronze hair guy with his back turned towards us. He then turned around, his green eyes meeting with my brown, was no other than Edward Cullen. His mouth dropped open and Rosalie smacked his arm to cause him to quit staring. I smirked and Rosalie just glared at me. Emmett looked at me and whispered " What"

"I will tell you later." I whispered back. We gave our papers for the teacher to sign and then he handed them back to us

"We have 2 new students here with us today. I want you make them feel welcomed." I just scoffed and Emmett rolled his eyes. The next thing out his mouth caused both Emmett and I to grin our cheesy grins.

"If you two don't mind, would you please tell us about yourselves." Mr. Scott asked us.

_Well here goes nothing!_


	5. Chapter 5

EMPOV

We got out of our vehicles and I heard gasps coming from all directions of the parking lot. _Yeah thats right people, Emmett is back! _I was internally laughing at myself. Bella turned to look at me. I looked back at her, to make sure she was ok with this. I noticed that she was tensed, so I decided to lighten the situation up.

"Remember head up and shoulders back. Strut your stuff and work it!" I ended with a girly voice. She started laughing, which caused me to laugh. As we was headed to school, everybody would move out of the way. _Yeah thats right, bow down to your king. Hahaha!!_ Bella looked at me and I just smiled. _Man, why couldn't she cover up more? All these idiots keep staring at her like a brand new toy. _I just glared at every guy that we went by. We entered in the building and still everybody was staring. You would think that they have never had new students before.

"I wish people would take a picture, it will last longer." Bella said getting annoyed. My sister likes attention but she can only handle so much before she either gets nervous or annoyed. I just laughed at her comment, which caused people to jump. When Bella seen that she started laughing too.

We got to the office door when we heard a high-pitch naselly voice. We turned around and there in front of us was Jessica Stanley.

"Hi, I'm Jessica." she said trying to be seductive. _Could she be anymore disgusting. And what is wrong with her eyes, does she have a twitching problem_? " If you need a tour guide I will be glad to show you around." She purred but sounded like she was studdering. Bella must have seen how uncomfortable I was so she intervene._ Thank you, Bella_, _better late than never. _She was smiling._That little she-devil._

"It's alright we know our way around." Bella said with a smile. _Yeah so leave, please. _Her perfume was starting to give me a headache.

"But I've never seen you around here before." she said with confusion laced in her voice. Bella didn't even answer her. We went in the office and walked up to the desk. The lady there was not paying attention to us. _How did she not hear that bell? It was loud._

"Good Morning, I'm Bella Swan and this is my brother, Emmett Swan. We are here to get our timetables and locker infomation." she said in her sweet and innocent voice. _Yeah, I know that voice by heart. Thats her I-get-what-I-want voice._

"Ah! Yes, here we are." she said. She handed us our stuff and we left. As soon as we got back outside, Bella grabbed my timetable. We had English, History, Gym, and lunch together. We headed to English. We was a few minutes late, so when we walked in, everybody stared at us. Bella being Bella, she blushed. I just grinned. I looked around the room, when I got caught on a pair of blue eyes. She turned away, when I noticed that she was glaring at Bella. Before I turned to look at Bella, I noticed Edward Cullen looking at her. _If he so much as talk to her, I will pummel him his face in. _I turned to Bella.

"What?" I whispered.

"I will tell you later." she whispered back. _Your right, lil sis, you WILL tell me later._

We gave the teacher the papers and he signed them.

"We have 2 new students here with us today. I just want you to make them feel welcomed." he told the class. I just rolled my eyes and Bella scoffed. What the teacher said next caused me to jump for joy like a little kid on the inside but on the outside I just grinned a cheesy grin. _Oh yeah this is where the fun begins. _I noticed Bella grinning to.

_Let the good times roll._

EPOV

I was coming out of the janitor's closet with Lauren Mallory, when Jessica Stanley runs up to her. I was about to walk off when I heard what she said.

"OMG! There are 2 new students. A girl and a guy. The guy, oh my, wait till you see him." she said with excitement.

I just walked away. I walked into first period, English, and I sat down in my normal seat, right in between Rosalie and Alice. Alice is my twin sister and she is dating my best friend, Jasper. Rosalie is Jasper's twin sister and my main fling vice versa. I am the king bee of this school, every guy wants to be me. I get any girl I want so when things get to repetitive, thats where Rosalie comes in. She doesn't mind because it's the same way with her with me, besides the fact that she is AMAZING in bed.

I sat down when Tyler and Eric started talking to me, so I turned around.

"Hey, man, have you seen the new girl yet?" Tyler asked

"Yeah she is HOT." Eric said. "Possibly hotter than Rosalie." he then whispered. Which was a good thing too because if Rosalie heard him say that I'm pretty sure she would hang him up by his balls. Trust me you don't want to make her mad. Lets just say that World War 3 would be better than her war path.

"No, but I heard a little about her and the guy thats with her." I told them "What does she look like?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself." Tyler said while nodding towards the front.

When I turned around, I did not expect to see what I seen. There walks in a beauty from Heaven, an angel. She was the perfect height, with long, thick brown hair with tints of red. Her body was to die for. I have never seen a female look so good as the goddess before me. _Maybe Eric was right, she definately was hotter than Rose._ She had curves in all the right places and was so toned that you could see every muscle move, but not in a gross way. Her face was heart shaped with a tint of blush rising towards her face. Her lips was so plump and red. _I know how to put those lips into good use._ I finished up with her eyes when I noticed she was staring at me. _See what you like? _I internally smirked. She had gorgeous deep brown eyes that memerized me. Rosalie smacked my arm and brought me out of my trance. I realized my mouth was open so I closed it. Rosalie was glaring at this mystery girl and she just smirked. _She smirked at Rosalie. She definately is asking for trouble. I'm sure Rose will put her in place first chance she gets. So will I,right back to my place, in my bed. _

I was interrupted with my thoughts when the teacher started talking.

"We have 2 new students with us today. I want you to make them feel welcomed." said. "If you two don't mind, would you please tell us about yourselves."

Thats when I noticed the guy. They just started smiling. He was huge and very muscular. _I'm not worried. Once she has a taste of me, she won't go back to somebody that is as fake looking as him._

_Hey everybody, I am...... the big guy started talking_.


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

"Hey, everybody, I am Emmett Swan and this here pretty lady, is my sister, Bella."

WHAT!!! I looked around and everybody had shocked expressions. Well no wonder look at them, they look nothing like what they did when they left. He is HUGE and she.... she is beautiful.

_I'm in trouble now!_

RPOV

"Hey, everybody, I am Emmett Swan and this here pretty lady, is my sister, Bella."

WHAT!?!!? There is no way in this world thats Bella "I'm-a-prude" Swan. There is NO WAY that I am going to be showed up by some 4eyed geek. Well, I guess she isn't 4 eye no more but whatever. I will just have to show her who is boss around here. I will NOT back down. One thing is good is that guy is not with her. He is sooo HOT!! I will have to stake him as mine ASAP. The past two years has done him good but I can't say the same for his sister, she looks like a total slut.

_It's on, Bella Swan and Emmett, you will be mine._

APOV

"Hey, everybody, I am Emmett Swan and this here pretty lady, is my sister, Bella."

No way!! OMG!! She is sooo cute! I hope she can forgive me for what I did to her. I was a mean spoiled brat, but I have grown up since then. Same with Jasper, it all caught up with him. I wish I could say the same for Rose and Edward, but they are just worse. I'll make it up to her, I'll take her shopping. That always makes me feel better.

_We will be best friends, it will just take awhile._

JPOV

"Hey, everybody, I am Emmett Swan and this here pretty lady, is my sister, Bella."

Wow, didn't expect that. They were the last people I expected to ever see back here. I still felt guilty for everything that happened. Just to know that I, along with the others, made them leave. Alice and I are not like that anymore. We hated ourselves for it,after it caught up with us. I hope they can both forgive me for what I did.

_I just hope Karma doesn't come around and bite me on the butt_

BPOV

When Emmett introduced us, the classroom got really quiet. You could have heard a pin drop. Everybody had shocked expressions except Rosalie, who was glaring at me. Alice had a smile on her face, Jasper had a apologetic look, and Edward was just dumbfounded. I just let Emmett tell everybody a little bit about us. I was starting to get nervous. Emmett noticed so he wrapped it up.

".... so yeah thats what we have been doing the past two and a half years." he finished up.

After Emmett was done talking, the teacher sent us to our seats. Classes went by in a blur with no contact with any of them, even though I had at least one of them in my class. Lunch time came around and I knew that it would get interesting. The class before lunch was History. _God must really hate me because once again they was all in the same class as Emmett and I. _We walked out of class when Rosalie called my name. _See I knew it would be too good to be true. With as much as she was glaring at me, I was surprised she waited this long to say something to me_. Emmett just looked at me to see if I was ok. I nodded my head and told him to go ahead. He turned around and left for the cafeteria. I turned around and I seen Ms. Skank, Alice and their posse.

"What?" I said annoyed.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you will not come in this school and think you own it." she sneered. I just rolled my eyes. "Don't think people forgot what you looked like before you left, this..." she gestured with her hands at my body " ....is fake and I probably wouldn't be surprised if it was all plastic surgery." That was it, my final strand of patience. I have been accused of that before because the tabloids got a hold of a picture of me before. They put a before and after picture of me up with the headline, " Which is the real Izzy Dwyer?" Then they started bashing Phil. Good thing, Phil got that taken care of before it went anywhere besides LA.

"You know Rosalie, thats pretty bad when you have to insult other people to feel better about yourself. I see that time has not done you justice. You was and still are a very shallow concieted skank who thinks she has real friends. I bet if it wasn't for Alice, you wouldn't be popular. You think you have a lot of friends but the truth is that Alice is your ONLY true friend. Everybody else is either scared of you or wants to be popular. So, if you want fake, look around you. Those girls that follow you around are fake, I bet first chance they get they stab you in the back. Now if you excuse me ladies, I have lunch to get to. It was a real pleasure having this conversation but I rather not do it again. " I told them. Before I started towards the cafeteria, I noticed that Alice was smiling._ I wonder what that was all about? _I got to the cafeteria when I heard arguing. I didn't think anything about it till I heard Emmett yelling.

_Somebody is going to die, if I don't get in there._


	7. Chapter 7

EMPOV

When we walked out of the classroom for lunch, Rosalie called Bella's name. I just looked at her and asked if she was ok. She nodded her head and told me to go on to the cafeteria. I was relunctant but I went anyways. I knew she could handle herself. I entered in the cafeteria, everybody turned my way._ I know I'm good looking but this is just getting ridiculous. Maybe it's because of my height or size. Oh well, just smile Emmett._ I went and got my food. As I was walking by this table full of guys is when I noticed that they was talking about Bella.

"Yeah, did you see those lips? Very kissable." one guy said. I just brushed it off.

"Yeah and her boobs are huge. I bet they are fake. I don't care though, I still want to rub my face in them. " another guy said. My hands were in fists and I was counting down from 10.

"I don't care if she is fake or not. She will look good spread out on my bed." a guy name Mike said. "I will get her before Edward will, then he will see how it feels to have left overs."

That was it right there, I lost it. I dropped my plate and picked Mike up by his collar.

"What did you say about my sister?" I said to him in my threating tone.

"I said that your sister would look good in my bed." He repeated. By then everybody was quiet and watching us.

"Thats what I thought you said." I told him. He smirked. I lost it so I started punching him. I got pulled off by two guys, Jasper and Edward. I didn't really care right now, I just wanted to get a hold of Mike.

" LET ME GO! I WANT HIM TO PAY FOR WHAT HE SAID ABOUT BELLA." I yelled.

Right about that time Bella walks in full of confidence. _I wonder what happened with Rosalie._ She was glaring at Jasper and Edward, I think me too but I'm not sure.

"You can let him go. I can handle him now." she said in her annoyed tone.

"He may be your brother and all but no offense he is huge and your not exactly built to deal with him yourself." Edward said while smirking

_Edward, dude, that was a mistake. It's not like I like you or anything but I don't wish my sister's wrath on anybody. She is already mad so I would back up._ I seen the rage in her eyes so I broke the hold they had on me. _Yeah like they could hold me back, I let them because I didn't want to kill Mike._ I seen the rage in her eyes. _Oh boy here we go again. I hope it's nothing like last time._

"What did you say?" she said in her menacing voice. I guess Jasper seen the fire behind her eyes building up because he backed away. Edward was stupid because he stood his ground with a smile on his face. _Now is not the time to be cocky!_

"I said that you are too fragile to be able to handle him. I just didn't want you to break a nail, baby." he smirked.

Oh no he didn't. I step forward to take care of him myself but Bella just looked at me saying to stop that she will take care of it herself. I knew she could but he needs to be knocked off his pedestal and I was just the guy to do it.

"First of all, nobody and I mean NOBODY calls me baby. Second, I'm not some fragile girl, Cullen. I will give you two options: 1) walk away now, so I don't embarass you, and leave us alone or 2) I can kick your butt right now and embarass you in front of the whole school." she said smiling.

"Dude, I would go for option one. I'm bigger than you and she can whoop me." I told him with a grin. I wasn't defending him, I just didn't want Bella to get in trouble.

"Psh, like this little girl can do anything." he said. That was a big mistake. Next thing I know, Bella had Edward on his belly on the floor with his arm behind his back. He was struggling to get up. She leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Next time I would watch what you say. I won't stop Emmett or myself from hurting you." she told him. She got up to "dust" herself off.

"Man, I told you!" I said laughing, which caused everybody else to laugh. He just glared at me.

"Oh and Edward? Just remember big things come in small packages." Bella told him as she walked away. She turned around, told me she would see me in Gym and left. Right then the bell rang and everybody left.

_What an interesting lunch. Can't wait till Gym._


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

What a jerk! First I have to deal with Rosalie and now Edward. It's only the first day of school. I walked into my Biology class and gave the teacher my slip. He signed it and showed me to a seat. I was seating there, when I noticed that Edward walked in. _You have GOT to be kidding me. What did I ever do to anybody. I was a good person. Oh well, he probably too mad to try anything. _When I looked at him, he smiled his crooked grin. _What the Heck? He is supposed to be mad not freaking happy. _He was walking my way, when I noticed that he sat next to me.

"Excuse me but I don't think the person assigned to that seat will like it that you took their seat." I spat.

"Well I guess it's a good thing because this just so happens to be my assigned seat." he told me.

_WHAT!?!? No way! Could my luck get any worse_. Everbody walked in and I noticed that there was no other seats available. _Yup, it just did. _

"I guess your stuck with me" he said seductively in my ear. I shivered. I think he noticed because he started laughing. "It's nice to know the effect I have on you" he said.

I just rolled my eyes. "Don't get your hopes up because it won't ever happen." I told him.

"You, Ms. Swan, just gave me a challenge. That I so gladly will take." he said in a velvety voice.

_NO, Bella, you will not be like all the other girls_

I was tired of him thinking he had the upper hand. So I leaned closer to him. I was only inches away from his lips. I blew on his jaw up to his ear. He tensed up. _Bella 1 Edward 0_. I got close to his ears and purred,

"Let the games begin." He let out a breath. I went back to my side of the table. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that he was adjusting himself. I just smirked.

_Bella 2 Edward 0_

EmPOV

I entered in Chemistry class and handed the teacher my paper. He showed me to my seat, when I noticed that Rosalie was in my class, again. She seen me and started walking towards me.

"Hey, Emmett. Would you like to sit with us?" she asked

"No, I'm good." I told her.

"Would you like to come over my house tonight. I can show you a good time!" she purred the last part in my ear.

I shivered and lil Emmett jerked.

I think she noticed because she then licked her lips. _Dang, what I wouldn't do to have those lips... NO! Emmett bad! Think what she did to Bella._ "I rather not but thanks for the invite." I told her. She scowled at me and left. As she walked away. I noticed she was swaying her hips. _Dang that butt is nice. _ I just shooked my head to get rid of the images. The rest of classes went by in a blur. The bell rang in Health, stating time for the last class of the day. I gathered my stuff and headed to Gym.

_What a day this day has been! Next is Gym._


	9. Chapter 9

EMPOV

As soon as I was out the door, I ran to the gym. Gym is my favorite subject. Of course last time I was here, I was tormented. I entered into the doors when I noticed Edward and Jasper sitting in the far left corner on the bleachers. They was flirting with all the girls that was surrounding them. _Just my luck, Gym with these idiots. Oh well, at least Bella is in this class with me. _I just walked by them, straight to the locker rooms. I changed into a pair of black basketball shorts and a white cut off t-shirt. I laced up my tennis shoes and headed out. I walked out of the locker rooms when I had all the girls around me. They was freaking me out, they kept touching my arms and asking me to flex for them. I flexed for them once and I thought they was going to faint. _The girls here are crazy. _They also asked about my tattoo that was on my calf. It was a picture of a red, orange, and yellow phoenix with a new beginning written in chinese. Bella and I got them together, after we decided to come here, but hers was a purple and black butterfly. The way they was acting, you would think that they never seen somebody with tattoos._ Where is Bella when I need her. She would get these girls off of me._ I happen to look over at Edward and Jasper, Edward was glaring at me. _Aww is somebody upset because I took his spotlight?? hahaha!!_ I just smiled at him.

"Ladies, Ladies, there is plenty of Emmett to go around but right now I'm going to play some basketball." I told them. After that I ran to the other side of the gym to play basketball with some guys and wait for Bella. _I wonder where she is? I hope she is ok?_

I was playing basketball when I seen Rosalie and Alice, along with their posse, walk in. _Great the blonde bimbo goddess and pixie is in this class too. Bella is going to be mad. Oh well, she has me, her brother (by one minute) Emmett. _Then I got to thinking...._OMG! This is gym class which means that Bella will wear gym clothes. Bella + Gym clothes = Guys gawking! I don't think so! She is NOT participating today. _I was interrupted with my thoughts when Rosalie walked out in one heck of an outfit. She was wearing black stretch pants with sunflower trim and a black tank top that criss-crossed in the back with sunflower trim also** ( pics on profile under photobucket)**. I think it actually covered more than her regular clothes. It was like I was seeing the light. She looked over at me and winked. A few guy's eyes glazed over when she walked out, like they was seeing the light. I shook my head and went back to playing ball. I still didn't see Bella come in yet and we had 3 minutes left till class. All of sudden I noticed that every guy, besides me, was staring at something like it was going to do a trick. I turned to see what hottie would grab EVERY guys attention. What I seen about gave me a heart attack, it was Bella. _I DO NOT THINK SO!!_ _ What is she wearing? _I headed over to where she was, I could tell that she was blushing from all the comments being made. I seen Mike walk up to her and whisper something in her ear. She had a look of shock and then she glared at him. I was closer now.

"Mike, I will give you a chance to walk away." Bella threatened. He just stood there like a cocky man he thinks he is. Bella noticed me and shook her head at me. _Dang it why won't she let me get a hold of him. I know she can take care of herself but come on... I'm her brother, that's what I'm here for. _

"Aww come on baby," Bella winced and curled up her hands. ".. you know you want me." Mike told her. Out of no where, Edward shows up. _Where did he come from?_

"Mike, you need to leave her alone." Edward warned him. _What does he think he is doing? I think I can take care of Bella. _I looked over at her and she was dumbfounded.

"Come on, Edward, you know you want to hit it just as bad as me. I simply just want to beat you to it." Mike said. I was getting furious and there was nothing I could do about it. Bella was by my side and she knew I was angry.

"Mike, I'm not going to tell you again? Leave her alone!" Edward was getting aggravated.

"No, your just jealous that she likes me better than you." Mike teased.

"Mike, leave her alone or I will beat your face in." I told him as I was stepping forward. Bella had a hold of my arm.

"Fine!" he said as he walked by me. Then I heard a SLAP!!! and then a BANG!!! Mike then groaned. I turned around and Bella had Mike on the floor just like she had Edward at lunch.

"1) Don't you EVER touch my butt again. Next time I won't be so kind to your balls. 2) I want nothing to do with you or any other guy here. I just came here to finish high school like a normal teenager. _Uh-Oh!_ So quit freaking hitting on me cuz it's getting you nowhere. Got it?" She asked. He just shook his head. She got off of him and ran to the bleachers. The teacher was standing there, watching everything that was going on.

"I was going to intervene, but looks like Bella took care of it." Coach said.

"Ok, Emmett you can sit out for today, like your sister, if you want." he told me.

"No I will play." I told him. I looked over at Bella and she was in the far corner of the gym. I knew what she was doing and she needed to deal with this by herself. _She will talk about it when she is ready _I kept telling myself. I just hope she doesn't get like last time. I about got convicted of manslaughter, but I would do anything to protect her.

About half way through gym, Bella decided she was going to participate. She and another girl was the only girls playing. Everybody else was in the Ice Queen's posse and they just don't play, but they will change. _I don't get it. Women! They are confusing._ We was playing basketball, one girl per team. I was guarding Jasper and Bella was guarding Edward. He kept trying to get around her but she wasn't allowing it and everytime she had the ball, he would try to get it from her but no success.

Coach blew the whistle, I walked over to Bella.

"Good game sis!" I said as I high-fived her.

"Back to ya!" she smiled.

"You,ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she told me. Jasper then walked up to us.

"Good game, you play pretty good." Jasper said to Bella and I.

"Thank you, you didn't do bad yourself." Bella said.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened to make you leave." Jasper said

_What? You've got to be kidding me... _

"Oh, don't worry about it. Alice explained everything to me. I mean we are not good friends right now but I think we will be best friends." Bella said. _What? I'm confused, when did she talk to Alice and did she just forgive Jasper for the both of us._

"Emmett, Emmett, Jasper was talking to you." Bella said.

"Huh! Yeah!" I turned and looked at Jasper.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I did to you. I couldn't even tell you why I did it, I can just say that I am truely sorry." He said to me. I thought about it. _What to do? What to do? Maybe I can get him to do something embarassing to prove he was sorry. _

Bella glared at me, "Don't! He is man enough to come over and apologize. You of all people should know that is embarassing enough. He's not asking to be your best friend, he's just asking to be forgiven. It's not rocket science." she said. "

"But I like rocket science." I told her. She just rolled her eyes and I grinned. I look at Jasper, "Don't worry about it. It's in the past. I've moved on to bigger, better and brighter things." I told him and then Bella started laughing. Jasper and I joined in with her.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked as she walked up to Jasper.

"Nothing besides my brother is an idiot." Alice just giggled.

"Hey I resent that." I pouted.

"Aww is poor little Emmy's feelings hurt." Bella cooed. I just ignored her.

Alice then piped in, "Bella, what did you mean by _normal_ teenagers?" _Dang, she heard that. Oh well cats out of the bag now._ Bella looked at me and I just nodded my head.

"Let's not talk here. I don't know how many people heard that but I don't want people to find out." Bella told them.

"Come over to our house. You can follow us home." I told them.

"That's fine but I need to change. I'm all sweaty." Bella said and started walking towards the locker rooms.

"Hold on, what is that on your back?" Bella didn't answer me.

"Bella, Bella, BELLA!!" I yelled.

"WHAT!" she yelled back.

"What is on your back?" I was getting frustrated.

"It's a tattoo, what does it look like?" She teased

"Bella, I'm well aware that it's a tattoo, you forget I have one to match yours. What I mean is why is it a tramp stamp. Do you want people to think that." I knew I hit a spot.

"Emmett Swan, screw you. I'm a big girl and since when do I care about what people think about me?" She asked.

_Do I need to remind her in front of Alice and Jasper? _"Don't answer that! They can think what they want. I don't care what people think anymore. So suck it up and get over it." she threatned.

"Ok whatever!" I rolled my eyes. She turned around and started back towards the locker rooms.

"Oh yeah, by the way, no more of those outfits for you missy. I don't want another episode like today." I yelled at . She stopped and turned around. _I'm in trouble now, she hates when I tell her what to wear._

"Emmett! Don't even start. I will wear what I want and there isn't anything that will stop me." she yelled back. _You won't if I tell dad! haha!_ "Not even dad will stop me." _Man! She's good._ She turned around and walked in the lockers rooms. Alice must have followed her cuz she was gone.

"Well, Jasper, you play Halo?" I asked him

"Actually yeah I do!" He said

"Well you, my man, just became my new bestfriend. You brought your own vehicle, right?

"Yeah!"

"Well then lets hit the showers and we will meet the girls at my house." I told him

"Sounds like a plan." Jasper agreed.

We then headed to lockers rooms to wash our dirty, stinky butts. LOL!

_Jasper ain't that bad after all._


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

I walked in the gym and seen Rosalie with a few guys looking at her. I seen her wink at somebody, I looked to see what idiot was falling for her tricks. Who I seen was not who I expected, Emmett. His eyes was glazed over and his mouth was wide open. _I don't think so! It's not happening. Of all people, why her._ I even tried calling his name and he didn't answer me. I just headed towards the locker rooms. As I passed by Rosalie and Alice, Rosalie glared at me, _Of course!_ and Alice smiled. I waved at her. Alice came up to me in the hall way on my way here.

_~ FLASHBACK ~_

_I was walking down the hallway when Alice called my name._

_"Bella, hey wait up!" Alice yelled. I groaned and stopped. I turned around and she was in front of me. _

_"I know you probably don't want to talk to me..." she started. _

_"What was your first clue?" I asked getting annoyed. She just ignored me._

_"I just wanted to apologize for what I did to you. I really couldn't tell you why I did what I did. I was a mean spoiled brat that just wanted to fit in." she explained._

_"Alice, I don't really care what your reasoning is. I wish that it didn't happen but then again if it didn't I wouldn't be who I am today. It's in the past and I'm not going to dwell on it." I told her_

_"Thank you so much. I just wish I didn't have to think about it all the time. Jasper and I just wanted a closing so we could move on. We are better people now because of what happened. I'm sorry that it had to happen to make us understand that it was wrong. He actually takes it a lot harder then but, he's always been like that. I know we will be best friends." Alice explained._

_"Alice, it's going to take some time before I can fully trust you. I would like for us to be friends, it just takes time. We will take it a day at a time." I told her_

_"I understand. I'm just glad that your able to forgive me for everything." She started getting anxious "Now your wardrobe, I LOVE IT!!!" She squealed. I held my ears.  
_

_"Alice, can we talk about this later? I really have to get to gym." I asked._

_"Yeah, I have to meet up with Rosalie and head there too. So I'll see ya there." she said as she was walking away._

_~ END FLASHBACK ~_

I walked in the locker room to get change. I put on my new gym outfit that I got the other day. _Emmett is going to freak because for one, it shows off my mid drift and two, the tattoo on my lower back, he hasn't seen yet. _Oh he is going to be furious. _Oh well_! I was wearing a black tank top and shorts with pink swirls on them**(pic on profile underphotobucket)**. I laced up my tennis shoes, put my hair in a messy ponytail and headed out. I walked out of the lockers room when every guy, except my brother, turned and looked at me. I looked at Edward, he had on that beautiful crooked smile _Wait, beautiful crooked smile. Your not going to go there Bella, he is a player._ His eyes was glazed over like all the other guys.

I started going over towards Emmett when a bunch of guys surrounded me. I saw a glimpse of Rosalie and noticed that all the guys around her was around me. Rosalie was glaring at me and Alice was smiling. I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey Bella, You wanna go to the movies tonight?" I think some guy named Eric asked me. I just politely turned him down.

"Hey Beautiful, _I blushed, _wanna do something sometime." I think Tyler was his name.

Before I could answer him, Mike walked up. He has been trying all day for me to go out with him. He just isn't taking the hint.

"Hey baby, why don't you and I go back to my house tonight. I could show you a good time." he whispered in my ear.

"Mike, I will give you a chance to walk away." I threatned him. You would think that after he seen what I did to Edward, that he would leave me alone. He just stood there with a cocky grin on his face. I noticed Emmett walked up and I just shook my head. _I know he wants to protect me, but I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself._

"Awww, come one baby," I winced and curled my hands into fists _1..2...3.._ ".....you know you want me." Mike said. All of sudden Edward showed up out of the blue.

"Mike, you need to leave her alone." Edward warned him. _What is he doing? I don't need his help either. If I needed help, I would let Emmett. _

"Come on, Edward, you know you want to hit it just as bad as me. I simply just want to beat you to it." Mike stated. _What do they think I am? A new toy that they can share. I'm not sleeping with either of them anytime soon. _I looked at Edward and he was just wearing a t-shirt and basketball shorts._ WOW!! I bet his body is very toned in all the right places. The things... STOP! Bad Bella, not happening. He is a player. _I seen Emmett getting mad so I walked over by him.

"Mike, I'm not going to tell you again? Leave her alone!" Edward was getting aggravated. _He was getting aggravated, I was getting aggravated. They act like I'm not in the room, at least Mike does. _

"No, your just jealous that she likes me better than you." Mike taunted. _Ummm...No! I think you are disgusting pig that needs to get knocked off his pedstal. _

"Mike, leave her alone or I will beat your face in." Emmett told him as he was stepping forward. I had a hold of his arm. _I may not look like I can take him but I can. It just takes everything I have. There has been a lot of times, I've saved his butt from going to jail over me. Especially last time. _

Good thing, Mike was scared of him.

"Fine!" Mike said as he passed Emmett and then he did the one thing I hate. He slapped my butt. _Oh No He DIdn't!!!_

I grabbed him by his arm, twisted it and threw him on the floor. He was in the same position as Edward was earlier, on his stomach with his hands behind him. He groaned. I seen Edward smile even bigger. _Dabg that smile will be the death of me. Stop thinking like that Bella! He just thinks of you as another girl. You heard Mike. _I leaned down to Mike's ear, where he can hear me,

"1) Don't you EVER touch my butt again. Next time I won't be so kind to your balls. 2) I want nothing to do with you or any other guy here. I just came here to finish high school like normal teenager. _Crap, why did I say that. I hope not too many people heard me_ So quit freaking hitting on me because it's getting you nowhere. Got it?" He just nodded. I got up off him and ran to the bleachers. I seen the teacher walk up.

"I was going to intervene, but it looks like Bella took care of it." Coach said. I just sat there thinking about what happened last time I got involved with a guy.

_~ FLASHBACK ~ _

_I walked in to club, Twilight, with James. I had met James the week before at the same club. Emmett had met up with us there with some red head, not sure what her name was but if I was to guess, I would say VIctoria. Anyways, we was all having a good time drinking and dancing. James had walked up to me, staggering. He was pretty drunk. _

_"Hey baby, why don't you and me head to my place? James slurred._

_"Probably not. I'm just going to head to my apartment." I told him. I was almost to the door when James grabbed me by the neck and pushed me outside. He dragged me to an alley way and threw me on the ground. I was crying so hard, I couldn't scream. James ripped both of our clothes off and started thrushing in me. He would slap me when I didn't participate. Of course I didn't, I just laid there. Next thing I know, James was throw off of me and a shirt was tossed my way. I didn't have to look to see who it was. I just put the shirt on and laid there. I suddently realized that Emmett wasn't here. I looked around and noticed down the alley way Emmett getting arrested and James getting in the ambulence. I got up and ran towards Emmett and the police. I was screaming for them to stop. _

_"STOP!" I screamed. I had tears running down my face, my vision was blurry. I was almost to the car that Emmett was in when I was stopped by a police officer._

_"Miss, are you ok?" the officer asked. Emmett and I locked eyes, he mouthed 'I'm sorry and I love you' as they pulled away. I just fell to the ground and cried some more. _

_"Miss, lets go to the hospital to get you checked out." the officer was trying to drag me away. I was furious._

_"NO, I WILL NOT. YOU WILL TAKE ME TO WHERE YOU TOOK MY BROTHER. YOU HAVE A MISUNDERSTANDING AND I WANT IT TAKEN CARE OF TONIGHT! " I yelled at him. They took me to the police station and I explained to them what happened. I went to the hospital to get a raped kit done. I found out that James suffered from a fractured skull, broken ribs, a broken arm and leg. He was in a coma. I went back to the police station and they let Emmett go with a warning. The paper said that it was self defense. After that night, I hadn't been with anybody else. _

After I sat down for awhile I decided I wanted to play. I ran up and got put on Emmett's team for basketball. There was only one other girl, I think Angela was her name. I was put on to guard Edward. He was fast but not fast enough for me. Everytime he tried to get around me, I would just grab the ball and he would try to get the ball from me but I was too fast. I could tell that he was getting aggravated because he was getting showed up by a girl.

Coach blew the whistle and Edward just walked off fuming, I guess. _Awww, is somebody a sore loser. _ Emmett walked up to me.

"Good game sis!" Emmett as he high-fived me.

"Back to ya!" smiled.

"You,ok?" he asked. I knew he would know what I was doing.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him. Jasper then walked up to us.

"Good game, you play pretty good." Jasper said to Emmett and I.

"Thank you, you didn't do bad yourself." I told him.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened to make you leave." Jasper told us.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Alice explained everything to me. I mean we are not good friends right now but I think we will be best friends." I said. Emmett was just standing there like an idiot

"Emmett, Emmet, Jasper was talking to you." I said trying to get his attention.

"Huh! Yeah!" he turned and looked at Jasper.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I did to you. I couldn't even tell you why I did it, I can just say that I am truly sorry." Jasper told Emmett. He just stood there thinking. Probably thinking something up embarassing for him to do.

I just glared at me, "Don't! He is man enough to come over and apologize. You of all people should know that is embarassing enough. He's not asking to be your best friend, he's just asking to be forgiven. It's not rocket science." I told him.

"But I like rocket science." he said. I just rolled her eyes and he grinned. _I swear my brother acts like he's 7 not almost 17._

"Don't worry about it. It's in the past. I've moved on to bigger, better and brighter things." he told him and then I started laughing. Jasper and him then joined in.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked as she walked up to Jasper.

"Nothing besides my brother is an idiot." Alice just giggled.

"Hey I resent that." Emmett pouted.

"Aww is poor little Emmy's feelings hurt." I cooed. He just ignored me. He hates when I call him that in public.

Alice then piped in, "Bella, what did you mean by _normal_ teenagers?" _Dang it! I was hoping nobody heard that except maybe Mike._ I looked at Emmett and he just nodded his head. _I knew we wouldn't be able to keep our secret, especially once the press finds out we are here. _

"Let's not talk here. I don't know how many people heard that but I don't want people to find out." I told them.

"Come over to our house. You can follow us home." Emmett said.

"That's fine but I need to change. I'm all sweaty." I told them and started walking towards the locker rooms with Alice by me.

"Hold on, what is that on your back?" Emmett yelled _Crap! I forgot! Oh well! _I just ignored him.

"Bella, Bella, BELLA!!" He yelled. It was getting on my nerves. _Brothers! Especially over protective brothers!_

"WHAT!" I yelled back.

"What is on your back?" He said getting frustrated.

"It's a tattoo, what does it look like?" I teased. I knew that he knew what it was. I just wanted to get him wound up.

"Bella, I'm well aware that it's a tattoo, you forget I have one to match yours. What I mean is why is it a tramp stamp? Do you want people to think that?" He said. _What the heck? I know he didn't just go there. _

" Emmett Swan, screw you. I'm a big girl and since when do I care about what people think about me?" I asked. _I know what he is talking about._

"Don't answer that! They can think what they want. I don't care what people think anymore. So suck it up and get over it." I threatened. He knows not to take my threats lightly. I will make his life miserable if he doesn't drop it.

"Ok whatever!" he said dropping it. I turned around and started back towards the locker rooms.

"Oh yeah, by the way, no more of those outfits for you missy. I don't want another episode like today." he yelled at me. _What is he dad? I am 16 years old, I wear what I want. _I stopped and turned back around.

"Emmett! Don't even start. I will wear what I want and there isn't anything that will stop me." I yelled back. _I know what he is thinking. He's going to tell dad like he used to do when we was 6 and didn't get his way._ "Not even dad will stop me."I smiled. I turned around and walked in the lockers rooms. Alice was right beside me.

________________________________________

Alice and I got to the house. We walked inside and I could hear Emmett talking. _Man, he has a big mouth. _

"This is a nice house, Bella." Alice said

"Thank you!" I answered her as we was walking upstairs to my room. I walked in my room and noticed that Alice didn't follow me. I turned around and Alice was still standing at the door. Her mouth was opened.

"Alice, close your mouth, before you catch some flies." I told her. She closed her mouth and giggled.

"Bella, I love this room. It suits you perfectly." Alice exclaimed.

I went to my closet and opened it up. Alice then screamed. _The same reaction as me._ I heard Emmett and Jasper running down the steps from his room.

"Bella, are you alright?" Emmett yelled coming down the stairs.

Jasper was here first and ran up to Alice. I just shook my head. He seen my closet and knew what was up.

"It's ok Emmett, Alice just seen, not only Bella's closet but her wardrobe. She will be fine in a few minutes." He told Emmett as he was walking in. _Wait till she finds out that I'm Izzy Dwyer, the future fashionista, who owns the clothing line she wears._

"Bella, I love your closet." she squealed again. "Look Jazzy, she has the new line for Izzy. Bella, I love Izzy. She is like my idol. You have to tell me where you got these clothes." She said all in one breath. I looked over at Emmett and he just nodded his head. He was excited that we could tell somebody. _He can't keep a big secret like this to himself. Of course he knows that if the media finds out that future fashionista and quarter back is here, there goes our peaceful life. Well here goes nothing. _

"Ok Alice, I'm going to tell you something but you and Jasper have to swear that you tell NO ONE about this." I looked sternly at them to let them know I'm not playing. They just nodded their heads.

"Ok, Alice, the reason I have the coming up line of Izzy is because I am Izzy." I told her slowly. It took her a minute and then she squealed. _ I swear I'm going to go deaf before this day is over._

"No way! Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yes, My real name is Isabella Swan but we took on our step-dad's last name, Phil Dwyer, also. We both hyphen our name so my name is Isabella Marie Swan-Dwyer & Emmett's is Emmett McCarthy Swan-Dwyer." I explained. Jasper was quiet. Alice then gave me a big hug, which I didn't expect.

"I design my line of clothes and also Emmett's." I told them

"Wait, what? Emmett has a clothing line too." Alice asked shocked. Jasper was still quiet.

"Yes, his called E-Dogg! He thought of the name himself." I chuckled and Emmett blushed.

"Anyways, Emmett tells me what he wants and I design them. He just gives me guys opinion on mine." I explained

"OMG! Bella or Izzy, which do you prefer?" She asked. I told her Bella. "Ok, Bella, you are like my idol. I have always wanted to meet you. I was so disappointed when they said that you fell off the face of the Earth. I actually quit designing." She said getting all sad but that didn't last long. "But now I have met you, I'm going to design again. You have to help me." she pleaded.

"Alice, I would love to help you out." I told her. Emmett was boucing around like a child waiting for a cookie. He was waiting for me to tell them more about him, the good part he says. I turned towards Jasper.

"Hey Jasper, have you ever heard of a football player named Carthy Dwyer? The player that everyone wants on their team?" I asked him.

"Yeah?" he said confused.

"Well your looking at Carthy Dwyer, yourself, the future quarter back that everybody wants." I said smiling. Jasper then looked at Emmett and he just nodded his head and smiled.

"No way! Edward idols you, man." Jasper said. Emmett and I both started laughing. Alice and Jasper then joined in with us. After we stopped laughing, Alice asked a question,

"Well how come nobody has ever seen a picture of you two. I mean with all the success I would want to be known."

"Actually Alice, you may not believe this but we are shy. When I first designed clothes, I looked like I did when I left. Phil's sister was a designer and seen my etches I do when I'm bored, she showed them to her people. They put them into actual clothes and they were hot. I didn't like the way I looked then so I changed my name and stayed out of the light. I have only been in tabloids once and that didn't last long. Anyways, Emmett hung out with Phil's brother, who coaches a football team. He started working out with them and invited me. After awhile, I got enough money to get help with my acne, get my braces off and bought contacts. Emmett was getting bigger, muscle wise, but still had acne and wore braces. So he decided to make a line for himself to make some money. After awhile he got his acne taken care of and his braces off. We made over ourselves and this is the finish result." I told them our story.

"Yeah I have been offered by like 10 colleges to play football for them. I haven't figured out where I want to go yet, I mean I'm only 16." Emmett said

"OMG! I'm so excited! Rosalie and Edward would freak out if they knew." Alice said.

"Alice, you can't tell anyone. This is between us and us only. We want a peaceful life at least till we graduate. Then we will go public." I explained to her.

"Oh I know! I promise I won't tell." Alice told us. _This is her test. Time will tell wether I can trust her or not._

"Ok now that you told them all my little secrets can I tell them your biggest secret of all?" Emmett asked. _I wasn't sure. I guess, their bound to find out sooner or later, if they are going to be hanging around. _

I nodded my head at him. "Well then peeps, let's head up to my loft and I will show you the other side of Bella Swan._"_

We headed up the stairs.

_What is he going to make me do?_


	11. Chapter 11

EPOV

I was walking in the gym, frustrated. I was humilated during lunch by her and I try to use my charm on her in class and she ignores me. _What is wrong with me? Every girl wants me, but not little Miss I'm-too-good-for-you Bella Swan. Why do I care, she's just another girl. _I went to the locker room to change, when Mike came up to me.

"So, Edward, have you gotten anywhere with Bella?" he sneered. _I hate him. Always trying to top me in everything. You would think that after two years of not succeeding, you would give up. _

"No, Mike, I haven't! This is not a competition." I sneered back. He rolled his eyes. _I ought to hit you right now_.

"Oh! Well thats too bad because after tonight, she will be mine." he laughed and walked away. I stood there and watched him walk away. _Not if I can help it! _I finished getting dressed and headed out. I seen Jasper sitting on the bleachers with girls all over him. He looked at me with a help me look. He always was uncomfortable when girls threw themselves at him. I mean they all know that he is dating my sister, but that doesn't stop them. I walked up and all the girls seen me. They started talking, but I didn't pay attention. Then I hear this high pitch naselly voice that makes me cringe everytime I hear it.

"Hey Eddie, want to do something tonight at my place?" Jessica said trying to be seductive.

"Um... probably not! I think Rosalie and I are going to hook up." I nonchantly said.

"Ugg.. what do you see in that Skank?" she sneered. Jasper then cut in. He was protective over her when she wasn't around to defend herself and believe me, she can take care of herself.

"Excuse me, but that Skank you so called, is my sister. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't like you calling her that." Jasper sneered.

"Whatever!" she said and walked away. _Thank you God! _

We still had about 5 minutes left till class started so Jasper and I just sat there talking, ignoring the girls that are around. Next thing I know Emmett walkes out of the locker room and all the girls are swooning over him now. _What is up with these Swan twins? You have uptight Bella and now attention hogger Emmett._ They kept asking him if they could touch his arms and about his tattoo. It was a bird of some kind with chinese symbols. He looked over at me and smirked. I glared at him.

"Ladies, Ladies, there is plenty of Emmett to go around but right now I'm going to play some basketball." he told the girls and walked over to play basketball."

I must have been still glaring at his retreating form because Jasper decided then to speak up.

"Is somebody jealous?" he teased.

"Huh! What? Who...me? Psh, No!" I said. _I'm blubbering like an idiot, what is wrong with me. _

"Yeah, Ok!" he smirked.

"Why would I, Edward Cullen who can get any girl, be jealous of Emmett Swan who is all fake?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe for the simple fact that you are not the only guy the girls throw themselves at." he said.

"Um.. Jasper, I wasn't the only guy they threw themselves at. They did that to you too." I teased.

"Whatever, all I'm saying is that you have competition and you don't like it." he teased.

"Whatever" I turned and seen Alice and Rosalie walk out of the locker room and as normal all the guys are crowded around them. I seen Rosalie wink at somebody and followed her sight. It was Emmett. I just rolled my eyes. I seen Bella walk in and head straight to the locker room. She tried to get Emmett's attention but he wasn't paying attention to her. _She is so beautiful. _All of sudden I seen Rosalie glaring at somebody in the middle of a circle full of guys. _What the hell is going on? _I stood up to get a better view and what I seen made Lil Eddie twitch. It was Bella Swan. She was wearing a black sports bra top that had pink swirls on it. You could see a little bit of her cleaveage. Her stomach was toned, that every muscle was defined. _I didn't even know you had that many muscles in your stomach._ Her shorts was extremely short and fit good to her curves. It made her soft creamy legs look long and delicious. She was blushing, _I want to make her blush all the time. What? No, Edward, she is just another girl. _I then seen Mike walk up to her and whisper something in her ear. She looked shocked and then glared at him. I decided to go over and take care of Mike. I noticed that Emmett was almost there too. He looked furious.

"Mike, I will give you a chance to walk away." Bella threatened. _Dude, walk away. She is not a normal girl you mess with. _She then noticed Emmett and shook her head. _What was that all about? _He looked even more mad.

"Aww come on baby," Bella winced and curled up her hands. ".. you know you want me." Mike told her. I decided then to intervene.

"Mike, you need to leave her alone." I told him with a warning tone. Bella just stood there dumbfounded and Emmett was confused and mad.

"Come on, Edward, you know you want to hit it just as bad as me. I simply just want to beat you to it." he taunted. _Is he retarded? I told him it wasn't a competition. _I was getting aggravated. I guess Emmett was too because Bella moved over by him.

"Mike, I'm not going to tell you again? Leave her alone!" I sneered at him.

"No, your just jealous that she likes me better than you." he teased. _Again not a competition._ Right about that time, Emmett stepped in with Bella holding his arm. _I still don't think she can handle him if he got out of control. _

"Mike, leave her alone or I will beat your face in." Emmett warned. You can tell he wasn't going to give up but he did right now.

"Fine!" He walked away. As he passed Bella, I guess he grew an extra pair of balls because he slapped her butt. Next thing, Mike is in the same position as I was at lunch. _Dang, that sucks! I tried to warn him, but he didn't listen._ I just smiled at her.

Bella was on top of Mike and he groaned. She leaned up to his ears,

"1) Don't you EVER touch my butt again. Next time I won't be so kind to your balls. 2) I want nothing to do with you or any other guy here. _Is she a lesbian or something?_ I just came here to finish high school like normal teenager. _What does that mean? I will find out. _ So quit freaking hitting on me because it's getting you nowhere. Got it?" she spatted at him and he just nodded his head. She got off of him and ran to the bleachers.

The class was spilt up into 2 teams. We played one game, when Bella decided she was going to play. She put on to guard me. _Yeah, right like she can guard me!_ I would try to get away from her so I could be open, she was right there. I would try to grab the ball and I would miss because she would pull it away from me. I was getting aggravated. _I mean this is a girl playing a guy's sport. _She scored the final point for their team which caused them to win. I just walked towards the locker room to get changed. I passed Jasper as he headed over to them. I was mad. _How did I Edward Cullen get showed up by a girl. _I seen Rosalie head my way.

"Hey, Edward, be at my house at 8 pm. Don't be late!" Rosalie demanded and walked away. _Man, she was mad about something. I can almost bet that it has to do with Bella or it could be Emmett. I'm not really sure. _I walked in the locker room and got changed.

_Man, I can't wait till 8pm. I can finally release some tension. _


	12. Chapter 12

EMPOV

As we walked up the stairs to my loft, I was contemplating on how I was going to tell them about Bella without coming straight out. I walked in my loft and towards my closet to get change into something comfortable. As soon as I opened my door to my closet, Alice squealed, again for the millionth time today. _I'm surprised Jasper can still hear with all the squealing she does. _

"Really, Emmett? I can't believe you have a closet that is almost as big as Bella's." Jasper said raising his eyebrows. I just shrugged.

"Hey don't tease him. When you have a sister that is the future fashionista, what do you expect? I mean at least his clothes aren't wrinkle, like somebody I know. I mean I have to iron your clothes all the time because you refuse to hang your clothes. You claim your a guy, 'guys don't care what they look like" Alice exclaimed hitting Jasper's arm. Bella was giggling and I just smirked. Jasper than walked over to a picture of Bella, as Marie, and I. I looked over at Bella, she nodded her head and left the room. By the time I joined Jasper at the picture, Alice was there too.

"Man, when did you get this picture?" Jasper asked me. "I have tried to get a picture with her but everytime I do her body guard stops everybody. They say she is too shy for pics." he explained.

I internally smirked. "Well, Jasper I happen to know her personally, she only takes pics with close family and friends." I told him.

"Boy, aren't you lucky." He sighed. I just started laughing, Alice and him was looking at me like I was crazy. I had finally settled down and knew I gave Bella enough time to get to the track.

"How about we go for a drive?" I asked them. They looked at me like I was weird.

"Oh Kay, but why? And where is Bella?" Alice asked.

"Well, pixie, one, I think you will enjoy going to where I am going to take you and two, Bella had to do something, she said she will catch up with us." I explained. They both just stared at me like I was an idiot.

"Ok, whatever you say. Let's go! " Alice exclaimed excited. Jasper just followed behind her. We went out and got in my jeep. We headed to the track, that I only knew where it was. We used to come here when we was younger. We got there and Bella was there all in her get up, riding.

"Who is that? " Jasper asked. I smirked.

"Is that who I think it is?" Alice excitedly said.

"No way!" Jasper gasped. I just stood back till they recognized who it was.

"That is Marie Swan." Jasper and Alice said together. I just nodded and smile.

"Yup, it is." I chuckled.

"How.. How in the world did you get her here. I mean why would she come to this dinky little track when she is used to better tracks." Jasper asked confused.

"Well, this is where she practices from time to time." I explained. "Hold on and you can meet her. Marie." I yelled._ I guess she didn't hear me cuz she ain't stopping. I always got annoyed when she was motocrossing. She gets so into it, that she is in her own little world. _ We stood there for about a half hour when Bella realized that we was there. _I told her that I would be a half hour, we have been here for 45 minutes. _She stopped and came walking over to us wearing her practice clothes. _Man, I wish she would start covering up. I was always in a lot of fights at tracks cuz guys would hit on her. _

"Jasper and Alice, I would like you to meet Bella Swan." I explained.

"Nice to meet you Marie... wait...what?" Jasper was speechless. I just started laughing, Bella giggled and Alice was dumbfounded. She had her mouth open like she was stuck that way.

"Alice, you might to close that mouth or your going to catch flies." Bella said while taking off her disguise.

"No way, your Marie Swan too, the 2 year AMA ProRacing Champion? How is that even possible?" Jasper exclaimed.

"Well, I have done motocross all my life. I love it. Emmett here, is the one that convinced me to compete. Emmet and I used to come here all the time. I would ride and he would skateboard." Bella explained pointing to the skate part." When I signed up, I put down Marie Swan. Like with Izzy Dwyer, I didn't want attention so thats why I created Marie. The first race I did, I got first. I loved the adrenaline, so of course I continued to do it. I won again the following year too." She finished up.

"I can't believe, that I am standing in front of Marie or should I say Bella Swan, a girl that not only motocross but she also has a clothing line." Alice explained. " I swear when people finally do find out, they are going to freak out."

"Remember, Alice, you can't tell anybody." Bella explained.

"I know, I know! I was just saying." Alice told her. I noticed Jasper acting all shy.

"Hey Jasper what's up with you?" I asked. Alice looked at him and started laughing. Bella and I looked at each other confused.

"He's....embarassed....because....he....has....always ..had.....a......crush....on......Marie." She explained through her laughs. I just started laughing, Bella and Jasper both just blushed. _Oh I'm not letting this down. _Then what Jasper said next made me laugh harder.

"I didn't have a crush on her, I just admired her. I mean how many girls do you know motocross and is good at it." Jasper exclaimed. He was as red as a tomato. Bella just giggled.

"Um....Bella, can I have a autograph?" Jasper asked her sheepishly.

"Yeah sure Jasper. You don't have to ask." she told him. "Emmett, did you grap the polaroid? " she asked. I nodded my head and ran back to my jeep. I got back, Jasper, Alice, and Bella posed. I took the picture and we waited while it was developing. We talked for a little bit when I noticed it was getting dark.

"Hey guys I think we should head back. It's getting dark." I told them.

"Ok, I'll race you back." Bella said as she sprinted off. She was already gone by the time I got to my jeep. _Show off!_

We got back to the house and Bella was on the porch waiting.

"What took you so long? I have been here for forever." Bella teased.

"Yeah well some of us don't race all the time so there." I exclaimed.

"Ooo, good come back, Emmett." She said sarcasticly. I just rolled my eyes.

"Well guys, I think it's time for Alice and I to get home so we will see you tomorrow at school." Jasper said as they was walking to their vehicles.

Bella ran inside and came back out. "Hey Jasper" Bella yelled as she was running over to him. She signed the picture and gave it to him. "You can't forget your picture." she said. He blushed and I laughed. Bella ran back over to me and we waved them off.

"Well sis, what do you want to do now?" I asked her as we walked inside.

"I was actually thinking about going for a jog, wanna join?" She asked me.

"Nah! I'll probably jog in the morning." I told her. "I'll go up to my room and play Halo."

"Ok, Emmy, I'm going to go change in my workout clothes." Bella told me as she walked up the stairs to her room. I went to the kitchen, grabbed a snack and water and headed to my room.

_What an interesting first day back. I wonder what tomorrow holds._


	13. Chapter 13

BPOV

I walked into my closet to get changed. I pulled out grey Abercombie shorts and white Roxy sports bra. I put my hair up in a messy pony tail and grabbed my grey/white/pink Nike tennis shoes **(pic on profile under polyvore)**. I didn't take a jacket because it was pretty warm outside so I walked out the door and headed down the street. I love jogging, it gives me time to think clearly. I was thinking about today and everything that has happened. I was worried that other people heard what I said to Mike. _I hope not! _I just brushed it off and continued jogging. I got to the school and turned around. I was at a corner of a street when I seen a silver Volvo go by slowly. _That was odd! I wonder who that was. _I didn't even give it a second thought. I got home and went to take a shower. I got out of the shower and heard Emmett upstairs screaming. _Doesn't he know that its just a video game? _I just rolled my eyes. I put on a light pink Aeropostale sleep shirt with 1987 across the front and white/pink Aeropostale capri**(pic on profile under polyvore)**. I brushed my hair and french braid it. I slipped on my white fuzzy slippers and walked up to Emmett's room. I opened the door and the site before made me giggle. He was sitting on his couch wearing white Nike shorts with a grey Nike football shirt**(pic on profile under polyvore)**. He had white socks on with black Nike slip ons, also wearing his hat he wore today on sideways.

"Emmy, what are you doing?" I asked him. He just looked at me like I was stupid.

"Um...playing Halo?" he told me slowly.

"I know that dummy. I mean what is up with what your wearing?" I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh! I have on my lucky shoes, shirt and hat. I was doing horrible at first but then I added my shoes, I started getting better. Then I added my shirt, I got even more better. Then I added my hat. That one was tricky, I put it to the front and I wasn't getting any better. I turned it to the back and I got worse. So I put it to the side and I haven't lost yet." he explained his reasoning. I just started laughing.

"That...is...the...stupidest.....thing...I..have...ever....heard." I said in between laughing.

"Whatever" he humphed. I went and sat by him. I sat there watching him play for about 5 minutes. _I have no idea what is going on. _Next thing I know, I was getting told to leave.

"What?" I was shocked. Normally he loves hanging out.

"Sorry, sis, I love hanging out and all, but ever since you came up here, I have been doing very bad." He told me while playing his game.

"You mean to tell me that your kicking me out because of your stupid superstitous." I asked him.

"It's not stupid, its the truth. And yes...yes I am. Now, if you don't mind I have a game to get back to." he said smiling. I 'humphed' and left. _I will teach him to be so mean to me. _I went to my room and picked out what I was going to wear tomorrow for school. After I was finished, I went to bed.

_______________________________________

I woke the next morning at 7:30am. I heard Emmett getting back from his jog. I took my hair out and headed to the bathroom. I got in the shower and was contemplating what I was going to do to get back at Emmett. I had a few things in mind, but I then remembered that Edward would be trying his best to get a reaction out of me. _I guess today I will be killing two birds with one stone. _I finished up my shower and got out. As I was coming out of the shower, Emmett was coming down the stairs.

"Emmett, you can go ahead and I'll meet you at school." I told him.

"You sure because I can wait for you." he said.

"Yeah, go ahead, besides you don't need your sister cramping your style or whatever you want to call it." I said as I gestured about his outfit. I guess today was sporty day for him because he was wearing a white tshirt that says 'Football is Everything' in red letters, grey sweatpants that says 'Touchdown' on the side. A grey hoodie that also says 'Football is Everything' in black letters. He was wearing his grey/white/black Nike's **(A/N: I know the t-shirt and pants says youth but just imagine them able to fit Emmett)( Pic on profile under polyvore)**.

"Aww, sis, you don't cramp my style, but ok." he said giving me a hug. After he left, I headed up to my room to get dressed. I was wearing a black halter bikini top underneath a pink gathered spaghetti strap shirt. I had on cut off denim shorty shorts with black/pink satin bow tie pumps**(pic on profile under polyvore)**. I did my makeup with pink tones and did my hair in a low messy bun at the nape of my neck. I accessorized the outfit with a pink raffia trilby hat, vintage rose gold stretch bracelets, pink/black zebra print earrings, a pink juicy couture baby fluff bag and Emilio Pucci Oval crystal-embellished sunglasses**(pic on profile under polyvore)**. I looked in the mirror, I looked good. _Emmett is going to have a fit when he sees me. _I went downstair, grabbed a breakfast bar and left. When I got to school, I pulled in next to Emmett's Jeep. I seen him talking to a bunch of guys on the other side of his Jeep. He hasn't even noticed I was here. I stepped out of the car and right on cue, every guy was looking at me. Out of the corner of my eye I seen Edward's eyes pop out. I turned and winked at him. _Bella 3 Edward 0_ Rosalie smacked his arm. He looked away. I started walking to the school when I heard a whistle, then a smack, and then my name being called.

"Bella" he said in his serious tone. I just ignored him and that just made him even more mad.

"Isabella Marie Swan-Dwyer, _what is he doing, idiot, _do not ignore me." I seen Alice and Jasper's mouths open. They was just as shocked as I was, that he used my full name. I was mad, not only for the fact that he thinks he can tell me what to wear, but for the fact that he used my full name, when anybody could pick up on it and what I said yesterday. I turned around and glared at him. He didn't back down.

"What?" I sneered. I crossed my arms across my chest. By now everybody was watching.

"What do you think you are doing?" he sneered back. _Boy, I must have ruffled his feathers when I walked by because he was well, he will get over it._

"Umm.. last time I checked I was at school, so I was walking to my locker to get my stuff." I told him.

"Don't play dumb with me, Izzy." he said. He then realized what he said and backtracked. I was beyond mad now. "I was talking about your outfit. You are not going to wear that today, so go home and change." he spatted. Alice was over by me, holding my arm so I don't kill my brother and Jasper was over by Emmett.

"First of all, Emmett, you are not my dad. Second, you don't get to tell me what I can or cannot wear. Third, since when did you get all protective like this. You never cared what I wore or looked like before, you just beat off any guy that would try anything." I said

"You know, Bella your right I'm not your dad but I am your brother and I will not have my little sister dressing like some tramp. You know the difference so I'm not telling you again. Go home and change now! " he demanded. That was it I was furious. I was so mad that I started crying. I seen a flicker of guilty in his eyes but not for long.

"Your only older than me by a minute. You want to act like a jerk then fine go ahead." I said as I walked up to him. "I will go home, but I'm not coming back and don't expect me to be there or talk to you when you get home because it's not happening. Stay away from me, because right now I want to hurt you so bad that you won't be able to have kids. So screw you, Emmett." I took off my heels and started running to my car. I was crying and noticed that everybody was still watching me.

"Do you all have a freaking staring problem? " I yelled. Everybody turned away, but of course Rosalie had to open her trap.

"Well, if you didn't dress like a tramp and gave us that show, then we wouldn't be staring." she said and smiled. I was already furious and that just added fuel to the fire, so I walked over to her.

"Bella, don't " Emmett yelled. I knew he was coming over to me. I turned around and glared.

"Don't you even think about it. What are doing now, defending the town skank or is it just bash Bella day." I snapped at him.

"Why you little.." Rosalie said but was cut off. "Rosalie shut up" Jasper told her.

"It's not like that, Bells, you know that." he was getting sad.

"Oh really! You sure fooled me. What? Did you two plot against me? I mean I seen the way you was looking at her yesterday in gym." I spatted at him. I felt somebody hold me back, but I was too mad to care. I guess Emmett had a problem with it because he glared at whoever it was.

"You can get your slimy paws off of her, Cullen. I think I can handle my sister better than you." he sneered. _No wonder why I'm turning to mush, Edward is holding onto me. No, Bella thats bad. _

"Whatever, man, its your funeral." Edward said dropping his arms. I missed the contact. That just made me even more mad. Making me feel this way about him when I shouldn't.

"Dang it, Emmett, when are you going to stop? Leave me alone. Go to Queen over there and leave me alone." I told him. Then I got a brillant idea to make Emmett even more mad and get back at Edward for making me feel this way towards him. I turned around and walked over to Edward. His eyes got all big and I just smiled.

"Bella w-what are you doing?" He asked me. I didn't say a word and just kissed him. He was shocked at first, but after he got over it, he kissed me back. The kiss was amazing. It was like nothing else mattered in the world and fireworks were going off. It ended just as quickly as it began. I opened my eyes and Edward was on the ground. Jasper, Mike, Tyler, and Eric all had a hold of Emmett. I seen that Edward was ok, so I walked over to Emmett.

"Oh dear brother, when will you learn. I'm not your property, I'm your sister. I am well capable of

taking care of myself." I said to him.

"What? You going to be one of his skanks now." Emmett said. I slapped him across his face.

"Screw you, Emmett, screw you." I said. I turned and got in my car. I left the school, crying. This is the biggest fight Emmett and I has ever had. It won't be easy to forgive him this time.

I got home and got changed in some shorts and a t-shirt. I just laid on my bed and cried. I don't know how long I cried but next thing I know I was in Emmett's arms.

"Bells, don't cry. I'm so sorry." He said. I quickly got out his arms.

"Get. Out! " I demanded. "But Bells.." He looked like he was about to cry. "Don't but Bells me. You hurt me Emmett, worse then what any of them at that school did. Want to know why, because you are my brother. I want nothing to do with you. Now, get out." I started crying even more. He stood up to give me a hug but I pushed him away.

"No, just leave me alone." I told him. He left and I just curled up in a ball on my bed. I eventually cried myself to sleep.

I woke up around 8PM and went downstairs to get something to eat. Emmett and my Dad was in living room watching the game and eating pizza.

"Hey there sleeping beauty, there is pizza in the kitchen. It should still be warm, it just got here about half hour ago." my Dad told me. Emmett just looked at me with a sad look. I just ignored him and walked into the kitchen. I wasn't up to watching sports, let alone watch them with Emmett, so I just sat in the kitchen and ate. Emmett came walking in and went to the fridge. He grabbed a water for both of us. He handed me my water and tried talking to me.

"Bella, please talk to me." he pleaded. I just grabbed my water and walked out of the kitchen. I went and kissed my Dad goodnight and went upstairs. I went into the office and got on the computer. I checked my emails and responded back to some. After I was done with that, it was about 10:30pm, so I went to my room and laid down on my bed. I was thinking about what to wear tomorrow when I fell asleep.

_Tomorrow will be interesting. _


	14. Chapter 14

EMPOV

I just got back from my jog and noticed that Bella still wasn't up. I didn't think anything about it so I went upstairs to get a shower. I got out of the shower and decided that I was going for the sporty look, Bella wouldn't like it, but oh well. I got dressed and headed down stairs. I got to the 2nd floor as Bella was coming out of her bathroom.

"Emmett, you can go ahead and I'll meet you at school." she told me.

"You sure because I can wait for you." I asked. I didn't want her getting mad at me if I left. I know she was probably a little upset last night when I kicked her out of my room. I mean what was I supposed to do. I was doing really good with all my lucky stuff on. She walks in the room and I start doing very bad. She seems like she got over it so I'm not worried.

"Yeah, go ahead, besides you don't need your sister cramping your style or whatever you want to call it." she told me. I internally laughed, she doesn't understand that half the guys want to be my friend because of her.

"Aww, sis, you don't cramp my style, but ok, I'll meet you there." I told her and then headed downstairs. I made me a bowl of cereal and ate it. After I was finished, I put the bowl in the sink and headed off to school.

I arrived at school and I seen the group of guys that I played ball with yesterday. They seen me and walked over to where I was. I was sitting there talking when I noticed that Bella hasn't arrived yet. Right about the time I thought that, every guy was staring at something. _Man, what is up with these guys. _They was staring like they was afraid that it will disappear. I wasn't paying attention to who they were staring a,t but I heard Tyler whistle at somebody. I looked up and what I saw infuriated me. _What is she thinking? I don't care what she is thinking or why she did it, but she is not staying here dressed like that. _I smack Tyler upside his head.

"Dude, that's my sister. Don't do it again." I glared at Bella's retreating form.

"Bella" I said in a threaten and warning tone. She ignored me and continue walking. _She ignored me! She never ignores me. I don't care, that is a small matter I will deal with later. There is a bigger issue to deal with now. _

"Isabella Marie Swan-Dwyer, do not ignore me." I yelled. I seen Alice and Jasper's mouth drop and Bella stopped. She was mad, at least thats what her body language is telling me. She turned around and glared at me. _She don't scare me._

"What?" she sneered. She crossed her arms across her chest. By now we had an audience.

"What do you think you are doing?" I sneered back. _I can't believe she is wearing that. That's like a clubbing outfit, not a school outfit. I mean look at these guys, they're drooling. _

"Umm.. last time I checked I was at school, so I was walking to my locker to get my stuff." she told me trying to play dumb. _I'm not stupid she knows what I am talking about._

"Don't play dumb with me, Izzy." I said. I then realized what I said and backtracked. "I was talking about your outfit. You are not going to wear that today, so go home and change." I spatted. Alice went over by her and held her arm, _That won't stop her, Alice, if she wants to get to me she will, _Jasper came over by me.

"First of all Emmett, you are not my dad. Second, you don't get to tell me what I can or cannot wear. Third, since when did you get all protective like this. You never cared what I wore or looked like before, you just beat off any guy that would try anything." she said.

"You know, Bella your right I'm not your dad but I am your brother and I will not have my little sister dressing like some tramp. You know the difference so I'm not telling you again. Go home and change now! " I demanded. After I said that, she started crying. I started to feel sorry for saying that, but she has to know I'm only doing this to protect her. _She is going to hate me, but we will get over it like any other time._

"Your only older than me by a minute. You want to act like a jerk then fine go ahead."she said as she walked up to me. "I will go home, but I'm not coming back and don't expect me to be there or talk to you when you get home because it's not happening. Stay away from me, because right now I want to hurt you so bad that you won't be able to have kids. So screw you, Emmett." she spatted in my face. I was hurt with what she said, I mean we had fights, but she has never got this mad before. She took off her heels and started fast walking back to her car. She was crying really hard. Last time she was like this was right before we left this place. Everybody was still staring at her as she walked by, I guess she noticed.

"Do you all have a freaking staring problem? " she yelled. Everybody turned away but of course Rosalie had to say something.

"Well, if you didn't dress like a tramp and gave us that show, then we wouldn't be staring." she said and smiled. That just made her even more mad. She then headed over to where Rosalie was. _Oh no, this ain't going to be good._

"Bella, don't " I yelled. I headed over to where she was, to stop what she thought about doing. She turned around and glared at me. I stopped in my tracks and didn't go any further. _Dang, she really is mad. _

"Don't you even think about it. What are doing now, defending the town skank or is it just bash Bella day." She snapped at me. _What is she talking about? _That just made Rosalie mad.

"Why you little.." but Rosalie was cut off. "Rosalie shut up" Jasper told her.

"It's not like that, Bells, you know that." I said trying to plead with her.

"Oh really! You sure fooled me. What? Did you two plot against me? I mean I seen the way you was looking at her yesterday in gym." she spatted at me. _What is she talking about?_ Then I remembered yesterday in the gym. I then noticed Edward wrapping his arms around Bella's waist. I glared at him.

"You can get your slimy paws off of her, Cullen. I think I can handle my sister better than you." I sneered at him. Edward was looking at me confused. 

"Whatever, man, its your funeral." Edward said dropping his arms and backing away. Bella then looked at me.

"Dang it, Emmett, when are you going to stop? Leave me alone. Go to Ms. Ice Queen over there and leave me alone." she told me. _I still didn't know what she was talking about. I mean yes, I looked at Rosalie, but what guy didn't. _ I was interrupted with my thoughts when I seen the most disgusting thing that just made my blood boil. Bella was kissing Edward and not some petty kiss, but a full make out kiss. My brain wasn't attached to my body at the time, so when I headed over to them, I couldn't stop myself. I pushed Edward off of her and swinged at him. I missed him because I was too blind with fury. Before I could get to him again, Tyler, Jasper, Eric and Mike all had a hold of me. Bella then walked over to me.

"Oh dear brother, when will you learn. I'm not your property, I'm your sister. I am well capable of

taking care of myself." she said me. That just made my anger worse.

"What? You going to be one of his skanks now." I said. I regretted saying it as soon as it came out of my mouth. Edward looked furious. _What is his deal? _ Bella looked furious. I then felt my cheek burn. _She slapped me, my sister slapped me. _

"Screw you, Emmett, screw you." she said. I didn't even get to say anything before she was in her car and gone. Tyler, Mike, Eric, and Jasper let me go. I walked over to Edward.

"You ever touch my sister like that again, I will casterate you so no girl will ever want anything to do with you." I threatened.

"You must not listen to your sister because she clearly told you to leave her alone." he taunted.

" She can tell me to leave her alone all she wants. That still won't stop me from beating the crap out you." I spatted at him. I didn't even stay to hear his remark. I just left and headed to class.

All day the classes was a blur. I just couldn't get Bella's face out of my head. I felt so bad for what happened this morning. I was walking to lunch in a daze.

"Hey man, you alright?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about Bella, hoping she is ok." I told him.

"Don't worry! I'm sure she is ok." he said trying to make me feel better. I just nodded my head and walked in the cafeteria. I looked around and seen Edward look at me. He just smirked. Jasper must have seen it too because he said something.

"Hey don't worry about him, he just knows what gets under your skin so he's going to use it against you." he explained. I again nodded my head. The rest of lunch and classes went by with a blur. As soon as the final bell rang, I got changed and ran to my jeep. I was worried about Bella, I tried texting her, but it wouldn't go thru.

I got to the house and went inside. I went up to her room and stood outside of her door. I heard her in there crying. It broke my heart. _She has never cried that hard before. I wish I'd never said any of those things that I said. _I opened up her door and grabbed her in my arms.

"Bells, don't cry. I'm so sorry." I told her softly. Normally, this worked, but not today. She quickly got out of my arms and sat far away from me.

"Get. Out! " she demanded. "But Bells.." I was upset because she was upset. "Don't but Bells me. You hurt me Emmett, worse then what any of them at school did. Want to know why because you are my brother. I want nothing to do with you. Now, get out." she started crying even more. I stood up and tried to give her a hug, but she pushed me away.

"No, just leave me alone." she sniffled. There wasn't anything I could do, I mean she pushed me away. So I left her room defeated. I stood by her door hearing her cry. I waited for her to yell for me, but it never came. I stood there for an hour when she finally stopped crying. _I guess she's asleep now. _I left her doorway and headed to my loft. I took a shower and got dressed. I went and laid on my bed. _I can't believe I let it get this way. We never fight this bad. I don't know what to do!_

I just laid there on my bed till about quarter till 7pm. I heard my Dad pull in the driveway when I went downstairs. As I passed Bella's room, I still didn't hear anything. _I guess she is still sleeping. _I walked down the steps as my Dad walked thru the door.

"Hey Em, where's Bella?" he asked. I didn't want him to know what was going on. _I mean it's no big deal, right?_ I wasn't so sure myself.

"Rough day at school. So, she is upstairs sleeping." I replied. He seem to take that as an answer and moved on.

"Well, I guess we will order pizza." he said picking up the phone. I went in the living room to watch baseball while my Dad placed an order. After he was done, he came in the room and sat on the couch. We didn't say much except the occasional thing about baseball. Around 7:30PM the door bell rang. I went and answered it. I paid the pizza guy and went to the kitchen. I grabbed my dad and I a slice of pizza and went back in the living room. About 30 minutes later, Bella came down the stairs. Both Dad and I turned to look at her.

"Hey there sleeping beauty, there is pizza in the kitchen. It should still be warm, it just got here about half hour ago." he told her. I just looked at her with sad eyes. She didn't even give me a second glance before she walked in the kitchen. I waited for her to come and join us, but it never happened.

"I don't know what's wrong and I don't want to know, but you need to go talk to her. This whole I'm sad, your sad twin stuff is bringing me down. So go fix whatever needs to be fixed." my Dad told me. _Is it really that apparent that something is wrong? __**Yes, it is. I mean you two go from never apart to not talking. **_

"She won't talk to me. Everytime I try, she either ignores me or she yells at me." I said softly. It was true, I was lost for what I was supposed to do. I've never had this problem. My Dad didn't say anything else so I decided I was going to go in the kitchen to talk to her. I walked in the kitchen and once again I was being ignored. I went to the fridge and grabbed us both a water. I handed her water to her and still nothing. Not even a thank you. So I decided to do the talkiing.

"Bella, please talk to me." I pleaded, but she just got up and left. I seen her walk back up the steps so I went back out in the living room. Dad looked at me with a sad expression. _Yeah I know, dad, I messed up. _I finished watching the game and it was 11pm. I said good night to my Dad and headed to my room. As I was passing Bella's room, I peeked in. She was sleeping so I just whispered 'I'm sorry and goodnight" to her. I closed the door, went to my room and fell asleep.

_What am I going to do about Bella?_


	15. Chapter 15

BPOV

I woke up the next morning at 6:30. I had a little while before I had to get ready so I decided to take a jog. I dressed in some running shorts and a tank top. I put my hair in a messy ponytail and put my Nike's on. I walked out of my room, when Emmett was coming down the stairs with his work out clothes on.

"Hey sis! I guess we both thought the same thing today." he half laughed. I just nodded my head and went downstairs**. **I wanted to talk to him so bad, but he had to know that he could not treat me like he did the day before. _I just need a jog to clear my head._

Emmett was right behind me as I entered in the kitchen. "Bella, please talk to me. " he pleaded. I just turned and looked at him. He was giving me his famous Emmy pout.

"Emmett, I'm just not ready to talk to you yet. The wound is still fresh. I'll come around, I always do." I half smiled at him.

It was the best I could give him. I guess that made him in a better mood because he seemed to brighten a little.

"I understand Bella, but you do know that I am really sorry right? I never meant for any of it to happen yesterday. I was mainly shocked that you would wear an outfit like that, I didn't mean to blow it up to besomething big when it really wasn't," he explained. I understood everything he was saying, I mean I am his twin, but that still doesn't excuse him. He not only treated me like I was his property, but he embarrassed me in front of the whole school.

"It's ok, Emmett. What's done is done." I told him so he would drop it. I wasn't really in the mood to re-hash yesterday.

"Bells " he said.

"Emmy," I said back tauntingly .

"I know your still mad and don't want to talk to me, which I understand, but can I have a hug? I know it won't make things better, but it'll help. You look like you're about to cry." he asked me.

When he said that, I felt a tear drop on my shirt. I went and gave him a hug. I knew it wouldn't make everything go back to where it was, but I missed my brother's hug.

"Alright, I'm going for a jog. You go work out. I'll see you later." I told him pulling away. He went to the basement to work out and I went for a jog. I got back to the house around 7:25 am. I walked in my room and noticed that the Dodgers were playing today.

Now, I know you're probably lost so let me explain... Our step dad, Phil, plays for the Dodgers. Emmett and I both keep a schedule up and when they play we usually dress in our LA Dodger attire. I took a shower and then headed back to my room. I picked out my outfit I was going to wear. It was a white t-shirt with LA in blue written over my heart with a jean skirt**(pic on profile under polyvore)**. I got dressed and put my hair in a ponytail which was pulled through the back of my blue LA Dodger hat. I accessorized with my black Roxy sunglasses and my blue and white Lucky Lucy Bag. I grabbed my Nike fleece Dodgers jacket and put on my blue and white DC shoes. I put on my jacket and left my room. As I walked out of my room, Emmett came down the steps. He was wearing a grey Dodgers t-shirt with white Nike convertible pants. Over top his t-shirt, he too was wearing his Nike full-zip hooded fleece jacket with a blue Dodgers hat and blue and white DC Shoes**(pic on profile under polyvore)**. "Dang, sis, we are on a roll today. I guess great minds think a like." he laughed.

I just rolled my eyes and walked downstairs. I wasn't all that hungry so I just grabbed a breakfast bar. Emmett was eating cereal and I decided I was going to head to school.

"Emmett, I'm leaving. I'll see you at school," I told him. I saw a bit of sadness in his eyes. I guess because I was leaving without him, but I don't know.

"Oh Ok! I'll see you there." he said getting back to eating.

I left and headed to school. I was getting nervous as I got closer to school. I mean yesterday was embarrassing. As I got closer to school, I decided I didn't care what they thought. They could all kiss my butt. I came back for an education, not to make friends. I pulled in the parking lot and everybody stared at me. I got out of the car and Alice walked over to me.

"You ok?" she asked. I saw that she was truly concerned.

"Yeah, I am fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked her.

"Well.....with what happened yesterday, I wasn't even sure if I was going to see you today." she explained.

"Alice , I'm fine. Besides, why would I stay home because of my brother's actions? People can think whatever they want."

Right when I said that, Emmett pulled up and parked next to me. He got out of the car and looked at me. He started laughing so I glared at him. He stopped and walked over by Jasper. I just giggled.

"What was that about?" Alice asked me.

I just shook my head. Alice and I then walked towards school. I saw Edward over by Rosalie who of course, was glaring at me.

"Oh look the tramp is covered up now," Rosalie yelled.

I stopped and Emmett looked at me. I thought about it and decided it wasn't worth it. So I flipped her off and continued walking. Alice was talking to me about some shopping trip.

"You know what, Alice?" I asked her. "You're right. Shopping would cheer me up. Why don't we go Saturday?" I went to my locker and there hanging on it was a flyer for homecoming that was in two weeks. Alice saw it too and apparently got really excited.

"Oh Bella, are you going? You have to go!" she squealed, jumping up and down. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to go though.

"I don't know, Alice . I don't have a date and I'm not big on going to things without a date." I told her.

"You could always go to the dance with me." Edward whispered in my ear. I shivered slightly. I turned and looked at him. He shot me a crooked smile**.**

"I wouldn't go with you even if you paid me to." I smirked at him. He seemed to like that answer. Dang him and his crooked smile.

"Well, you see Bella, I get what I want and what I want is you. So I will gladly accept any challenge that you give me," he told me and then smirked. I got up real close to his face.

"Game on, Cullen, but let me tell you now that I'm not a easy prize to win." I purred at him.

He shivered and I smirked. "Bella 1 Edward 0" I said in his ear then I walked away. I got to my first period when I remembered he was in that class too. Dang it! I sat in my seat while everybody else took their seats. Emmett came in looking scared when he looked at me. _What is wrong with him? _He sat down so I picked now to talk to him.

"What's wrong, Em? You look like you've just seen a ghost." I giggled. He just sat there and didn't say anything.

"Ok Em, stop the games. What's wrong? You're starting to scare me." I told him pushing on his arm.

"You're going to be mad at me. " he whispered. I was confused, I was already mad at him.

"Umm... it may not seem like it, but I'm already mad at you." I told him. I was getting impatient.

"Ok...well then your going to be even more mad at me. " he said. I sat there thinking about what could possibly make me more angry at him then I already was. The only thoughts I had were that he told one of his friends that I would go to homecoming with them, he slipped something out about our other identities, or he is taking Rosalie to the dance.

"What did you do?" I wasn't mad, just annoyed that he hasn't told me yet.

"I probably kinda, sorta, maybe slipped that you race. They asked me what you raced and I said that you raced in the ProRacing Competition and have been the past 2 years." he explained quickly and in hushed tones.

"Ok. Well that's not too bad." I told him, but he still looked like I took his jeep away.

"Well, that's not all. They asked if you were any good and I was like well yeah. Then they asked me if I have ever met Marie Swan..." he was interrupted when Tyler walked over to me.

"Is it true that you're theMarie Swan?" Tyler asked.

_What? H-How did he know? _I then remembered what Em was trying to tell me. I looked at him and he gave me asheepish smile. Alice, Jasper, Edward and Rosalie walked in right when Tyler asked me that so now the whole class was looking at me.

"Good going, Emmett." I mumbled and stood up.

Right when I was getting ready to answer him, the bell rang. Save by the bell! Everybody took their seats and I gratefully sat in mine. During class, I felt people staring at me, but I didn't look. Emmett tried passing me a note, but I just ignored him. _What was he thinking? I can't believe he told them. I mean I know it was just conversation, but come on. It was dangerous waters to be wading in the moment he stepped in the conversation. What am I going to do with him? I wasn't angry, well, I was just a little mad because he was so careless. I knew people would find out sooner than later, especially with the competition coming up. _

After class, I walked out in the hall, everybody was staring at me. I just put my head down and walked to my next class. I did the same thing with all my classes. The bell rang telling me it was lunch time. I thought about skipping it, but I knew I couldn't hide so I headed to lunch. Emmett was right beside me, like he always was. I mean he is my body guard, but under a disguise. I was surprised nobody has noticed him yet considering they see him more than me. We were walking towards the lunch room when he decided to disturb my thoughts.

"What's up, Bells?" he asked me.

"Nothing, just thinking." I told him hoping it would get him to shut up, but nooooo… He is too nosey.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he asked.

I was getting annoyed. I mean how would you feel if everybody stares at you like your something new and then your brother, that you are still mad at for a previous argument, not only tells one of your secrets but keeps asking question?

"Just how I'm going to explain this. I swear if your secret wasn't huge, I would so tell everybody, but I can't. So leave me be to my thoughts." I snapped at him.

He just got a sad smile on his face. I knew he was happy that he could tell somebody, but wasn't Jasper and Alice enough? He just mumbled sorry and we walked in the cafeteria. I wasn't all the way in the doors before Tyler pulled me over to his table.

"Bella, tell them that you are Marie Swan?" he whined.

I decided to mess with him. "What makes you think that I'm her?" I asked him teasingly.

"What? Emmett said?" He was confused.

"Come on Tyler this is Emmett we are talking about." I teased.

"But you didn't deny it when I asked in class." he said. The poor guy was confused so I figured that I should be nice.

"Yes, Tyler , I am Marie Swan." I told him and then I got up on a chair. Emmett was by my side in a split second.

I was wearing a skirt so I understood. I just smiled at him. I yelled and got everybody's attention. "Attention! everybody, but I have an announcement to make. As many of you have heard, I am in fact Marie Swan. Yes, I am the 2 year ProRacing Champion and yes I will be competing this year." I yelled so everybody heard me. Then Ms. I-don't-believe-anything-you-say had to say something. I mean she wasn't the center of attention so I didn't expect anything less.

"How do we know you're telling the truth? I mean you could be just saying that to get everybody to like you instead of thinking of you as a tramp." she sneered.

What is up with her? Is she really that shallow? I mean, come on.

"Well, anybody who doesn't believe me then meet Emmett at the diner around 4pm. He will take you to the place where I do my practicing. You all can meet Marie personally." I sneered.

I got off the table and headed for the lunch line and got my food.

After lunch, I went to my next class. Edward was already there sitting at our table. _Look at him sit there all perfect. _

"Hey Bella" he greeted me.

"Hey" I greeted back.

"So I hear you are the famous Marie Swan?" he asked shyly. Edward Cullen....shy....Noooo!

"Well you heard right. Apparently, Rosalie doesn't believe me so I have to prove it today on my track I practice on." I told him.

He was just sitting there staring at me. "Is there something on my face because you're staring at me really hard?" I asked confused.

_What was he doing?_ "No, I was looking at your eyes. I never noticed how deep the brown is in them." he said confidently.

I blushed of course. I didn't get to answer because the teacher came in. We didn't say anything the rest of class. All the rest of my classes went by fast and before I knew it, I was at home dressing in my 'Marie' ensemble. The only thingthat is different about me is my eyes. I have blue instead of brown. I put on my practicing outfit on, which I know Emmett doesn't like, but he will get over it. I headed to my baby and left for the track. I got there and nobody was there, so I just went ahead and drove. I was too busy that I didn't see anybody pull up. I stopped to rest when I noticed everybody and I do mean everybody. It was like the whole school was there. I saw everybody with cameras, pens, and paper. I smiled. I noticed Edward was looking at me like he just saw the light. Alice and Jasper were smiling and Rosalie was glaring. She glares too much, she will get stuck that way. I giggled when I thought that. Emmett looked at me confused. I took off my helmet and everybody gasped. I guess they didn't believe me when I told them I was Marie. I had my blue contacts in but other than that you can tell it's me. I took the contacts out and walked over to everybody. I was swarmed by a bunch of people asking for autographs, wanting to take pictures or just asking questions. I don't know how long I was there but it was dark when everybody left. The only ones left was Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and I.

"Well that was interesting." I said.

Emmett started laughing. I just looked at him confused. "What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"You should have seen Edward's face when you took your helmet off. It was funnier than the face Jasper had." Emmett said after he had calmed down from laughing so hard.

Jasper blushed and Edward glared at Emmett. When he noticed I was looking at him, he blushed. Everybody was laughing now, I mean we just saw Edward Cullen, the player of Forks High, blush. "Yeah, yeah, you all can stop laughing now." he said annoyed.

"Yeah leave little Eddie alone. He can't help if he just found out that his dream girl/idol is Bella Swan." I teased.

He then glared at me and I smiled at him. "Yeah, whatever. Any guy can do what you just did so I'm not impressed. Let's go Edward." Rosalie spat.

"You know what, Rosalie?" I asked her.

"What?" she snapped.

"I was thinking that you were jealous of me because you know that I'm going to be more popular and you'll still just be the town tramp." I was taunting her.

"Yeah like that will ever happen." she said.

"You know what, you're right I don't want that to happen, because then everybody will want to be my friend. At least I can tell when I have fake friends. I don't go around pretending that everybody likes you for you because that is not the case. You are a very shallow and conceited person that wishes she had true friends. My advice is to get over yourself and love yourself, then maybe other people will too." I told her.

I walked to my bike and turned to Emmett. "See you at home, Emmy."

I got on my bike and left. When I got home I walked inside. My dad was in the living room. "Hey dad what's up?" I asked him.

"Steve called and wants you to call him back ASAP!" he told me. Steve was my crew chief for my crew.

"Ok. Well I'm going to my room amd call him. Goodnight Dad." I kissed his cheek and went upstairs to my room. I sat on my bed and dialed Steve's number.

_Steve_ **Bella** Emmett

_Hello?_

**Hey Steve-o**

_Hey Bellsie what's up?_

**Not too much, just got done practicing. So what's up?**

_Well I have some bad news_.

**Uh oh, What?**

_Well, its seems James is running in October._

**What? I thought he was out for the season.**

_I know. I did too, but Jacob just told me that he seen him practicing._

**How is he doing that? I mean he lost half his leg. **

_I guess they gave him a fake leg, but I don't know._

**Oh well that sucks. He's still mad because he thinks I'm the one to cause him to wreck in the first place.**

_Yeah I know. You know Vicky would be there too. _

**Oh joy! Emmett will love that.**

Right about that time, Emmett walked in my room.

I'll love what Bells? 

_Is that Emmett I hear?_

**Yeah. **

_Well tell him I said hey!_

**Ok will do. Well Steve I'm going to get off here and I'll update Emmett. Keep me posted with everything that is going on with James. **

_Ok will do talk to you later chickie_

**Bye dickie **

_(steve laughs)_

_Bye_

"What was that all about?" Emmett asked.

"Well, apparently our good friend, James is competing this year." I said.

James used to be real good friends with Em and I. Last year, we were racing when James decided to be stupid and try to cut me off at a turn. When he did, he flipped his bike and the lower half of his leg got tangled up in the bike. He ended up getting his lower leg cut off. "How is he doing that?" Emmett asked. He was mad.

"I don't know how. All I know is that Jacob saw him practicing. There is one more thing." I hesitantly said.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, it seems Vicky will be there too." I told him.

His eyes got really big. "What? No way! Please! Please tell me you're kidding. She is going to stalk me the whole weekend now." he pouted.

I felt sorry for him. I mean this girl was obsessed with him. She followed him everywhere. The sad part was that she's on James' team. "Well let's hope that James and her finally hit it off." I said trying to comfort him.

"Yeah I can only hope, otherwise I'm in trouble." he said

"No, we will figure out something. Well I'm going to bed so I will see you in the morning." I told him.

He said goodnight and then left. I changed into some pjs and went to bed.

_It's getting pretty interesting around here in boring town of Forks_


	16. Chapter 16

_I just want to tell everybody thank you for reviewing & to _

_keep it up! Also, I want to thank my beta Grey's Lover 4ever, she helped a lot _

_with the last chapter & hopefully all the rest. Also, you need to read her story, _

_Out of my league, it's really good. _

_I also want to say that I don't own any of the characters that are in this story. _

_All the credit goes to Stephanie Meyer._

_You should also read my other story, Rough Beginng and Happy Ending. Its _

_about a young teenage mom finding love after being betrayed._

_Please read & review!! I would really appreciate it. _

_Thanks,_

_pinkiepoo04_


	17. Chapter 17

BPOV

I woke up with a feeling that something big was going to happen today. _I mean why wouldn't it. I just told the whole school that I was Marie Swan. _By now I'm sure the whole town knows. I just shook off the feeling and got changed into some work out clothes. I grabbed my ipod and headed downstairs to the basement. When I got down there, Emmett was already down there. He was bobbing his head to his music. I just shook my head. _He is so goofy! _I just giggled as I was walking towards the tread mill. Emmett must have heard me because he turned off his ipod.

"What's so funny? He asked. I just shook my head and started the tread mill. While I was running, I couldn't shake off the fact that something big was going to happen today. I was getting worried because I didn't know if it was going to be good or bad. Emmett seen me and got my attention. I turned off my ipod and looked at him.

"What?" I snapped. I didn't mean to snap but I was getting annoyed at this feeling.

"Sorry, You look like you were thinking hard about something that was frustrating you. I figured I would lend my ears to listen if you want to talk." he smiled. I knew he was trying to get back like it was before two days ago. I was still upset, but not as bad and I do miss talking to my brother. He always made things better.

"I don't know really. I just have this feeling that something big is about to happen. It's annoying because I don't know if its a good or a bad feeling." I told him honestly. By now I had stop running. I was just standing there. He got up off his work bench and gave me a hug.

"Don't worry Bells, I'll let nothing happen to you." He told me with a reassuring smile.

I continued with my work out routine. After I was done, I went and took a shower. I went to my closet to find a confident outfit. I knew people would be looking at me different. I picked out my Baby Phat over the shoulder puff sleeve tee and Sass and Bide frayed misfit skinny jeans. I got dressed and accessorized with Nathalia's wide multi circlegold metal bangle, gold locket, and large 18k gold hoop earrings. I put my hair half up and half down with light curls on the end. I did my make up with neutral tones. After I was finished, I grabbed my gold/black coach bag and black wool coat from my closet.** (pic on profile under polyvore)** I left my room to go down to the kitchen. I still couldn't shake this feeling, but I just pushed it aside, I wasn't going to let it ruin my mood. As I entered the kitchen I seen Emmett there eating. I looked at his outfit. He was wearing a white/black/baby blue Fox Rider shirt and light denim jeans with blue/black/white DC shoes.**(pic on profile under polyvore)**

"Dang, Emmett, look at you. I taught you well." I laughed.

"Yeah I know. I was surprised myself." he laughed too.

"I guess it's time to face everybody. I'm kinda nervous after yesterday." I said.

"Everything will be ok." he smiled.

We left to head to school. I was first because I was the fastest. As I turned the corner, I was surprised at what I seen. There was a massive group of paparazzi standing around. _Holy crap! Ive been avoiding this for two years and after one day of telling everybody, somebody rats me out. What am I..... _I was pulled out of my thoughts with my phone ringing. I didn't have to look at the caller ID to see who it was.

Bella **Emmett**

Yeah

**Um...do you see what I see?**

Yes, Emmett, I'm in front of you

**Well, what do you want to do about it. You know they have tried for years to get an interview with Marie Swan. Now, they know where you go to school**.

Yes, Emmett I know this. I don't know what to do

**Well, we can go back home**

No, I will not hide. I told everyone yesterday, I should of known that this was going to happen.

**Ok so what do we do then.**

We will go on like nothing and if it gets too bad then you get into body guard mode. Ok?

**Ok!**

We hung up and I turned into the parking lot with Emmett behind me. Somebody must have told them I arrived because they all looked at my car and headed towards me. Emmett and I got out of our cars at the same time. Unfortunately, they got to me before he did. He was pushing through the crowds trying to get to me. I had all kinds of cameras and microphones shoved in my face.

"Miss Swan, is it true that your Marie Swan?"

"Why did you go under alias?"

"Are you running this year to defend our title?"

"I heard James is running this year, what do you think about that."

I couldn't even concentrate on any of the questions. I didn't have my publicist with me so I was screwed. Next thing I know, I was picked up bridal style and carried towards the school. I faintly heard Alice talk to the press.

"Ms. Swan, can not answer any questions at this moment. We will let you know when she is ready to make a statement." she told them. They kept asking her questions about me. I looked back and I seen Emmett and Jasper keeping them away from her. _If they are there, then who is carrying me? _I looked up and was met with green eyes. Not just any green eyes, but the green eyes I vowed to stay away from. _Edward Cullen! _ We arrived in school when he put me down. I missed his touch._ What is wrong with me? This is Edward we are talking about. The man you distaste._

"Thank you! I really appreciate it. I don't know what happened. I froze." I blushed. That just caused him to smile his beautiful crooked smile. _Bella! __**I know! I know!**_

"It's no problem. I'm glad you are ok. I thought they was going to eat you alive." he chuckled.

"Yeah I know." I smiled.

"Bella, Bella" I heard Emmett yelling. He ran up to me and gave me one of his bearly hugs. "I'm so sorry I didn't get there in time. I tried I really did. I finally had to just remove them out of my way myself." he said trying to calm down.

"Emmett, I'm fine really. If it wasn't for Edward, they would've ate me alive." I smiled. Emmett turned to Edward.

"Hey thanks for rescuing my sister." he told him.

"No problem, well I'm going to class. See you in class, Bella." he said. He grabbed my hand and kissed it then walked away. Emmett turned to me with his eyebrows raised.

"What was that all about?" he asked me.

"I don't know, but I'm going to the bathroom. I'll see you in class." I told him. I could hear the paparazzi outside trying to get in. Emmett noticed the same thing and pulled out his phone.

"Yeah Dad, we need your help at school....No, it's nothing like that......Well it's about Bella......I told you dad its nothing like that, just come to the school and bring back up, lots of it.....You'll see when you get here....Ok, bye." he hung up his phone. I was freaking out, I mean if they was freaking out like this about me motocrossing then they are going to be even worse when they find out that I am Izzy Dwyer, the future fashionista with a famous clothing line, Izzy. Nobody was in their classroom because all the teachers was trying to keep the press out. I felt like I was going to faint so I just slid down against the wall.

"Bella, are you alright?" I just nodded my head. I couldn't speak. I was trying to process all this. Alice, Jasper and Edward came walking up to us.

"Nobody's in class so we figure we come see what you all was doing." Jasper said to Emmett. He then noticed me. " Bella, are you alright, you look pale?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I looked up and seen concern in Edward's eyes. _What is he concerned about? _I seen Alice bouncing up and down.

"Oh, Bella this is great! Now you can come out about who you are and don't have to hide. You have to make a statement. Can I please pick your outfit out? Please Bella can I? Can I? Please." She was literally bouncing.

"Slow down, Alice, I'm still trying to process all of this. I have to call my publicist and see what she says. And yes, Alice, if she says I can make a statement then you can pick my outfit out." I told her and guess what? Yup, you guessed it, she squealed.

"Dang, girl will you keep it down. I already have enough stress to deal with. I don't need to deal with a headache." Emmett snapped. Alice just frowned. 'Sorry' she mumbled.

"No, Alice, it's alright. Em just gets cranky when it comes to stuff like this. He goes into protective mode and he can be a jerk. Emmett, apologize!" he just ignored me. I was not in the mood to be ignored.

"Emmett McCarthy Swan, you apologize right this instant." I sternly told him.

"Sorry, Alice, just don't want anything to happen to Bella." he said sadly. I just rolled my eyes.

"Emmett, nothing is going to happen. You called Dad so everything will be fine." I told him. Right when I said that, my Dad was by my side.

"Bella, are you alright? What happened? Why is there a massive group of paparazzi out there?" There was cops all around me. I guess they came in the back way, seeing how you can't get in the front.

"Dad, I'm fine. The secret about me being Marie Swan got out and they leaked it to the press." I told him. I didn't want to tell him how it got leaked out because then dad would lecture Emmett and I knew he felt bad enough.

"Ok this is whats going to happen? Bella, you are going to go to your classes like normal. There will a police officer by every door. There will also be one following you around everywhere. You will stay with this officer, is that clear? " I nodded my head when my publicist, Stacey called.

Bella Stacey

Bella?

Hey Stacey!

Are you alright? I just seen the news.

Yeah I'm fine

Good. Thats good to hear. Now what do you wanna do. They have been trying to get an interview, even a statement for the last 2 years. Are you ready to at least give a statement?

I thought about and decided I was.

Yeah, I'll give one.

Ok, let me set up a date...

Hey, Stace?

Yeah

Do you mind if I do one here at this school? I mean they're already here and they can just go to the gym.

Yeah thats fine. I'm not going to be able to be there today. Is that fine?

Yeah, its cool. Talk to my friend, Alice. She dealt with them when it got to much.

Yeah I seen that. Let me talk to her.

I gave Alice the phone. I heard a lot 'Uh huhs" and "Oks' Then she handed me the phone back.

Hello

Ok this is what we are going to do. Alice is going to tell them that you are making a statement today in the gym at 2:30pm. When you get up and speak, just tell them about your career. Answer a few questions and then end it. Alice will then get back up and tell them that if they want an interview to call me and we will set one up. Is that fine?

Yeah, thats fine.

Ok, I told Alice all of this and gave her my information. You will do great, I promise. I will watch it on tv and I'll call you when its over. Ok? 

Ok!

Alright, well girly I'm going to get off here. With the competition coming up and this happening I'm going to be busy. I will talk to you later. We both just giggled.

Ok! Bye!

Bye!

I hung up the phone and told everybody what was going on. Alice went out to tell the press about the mini conference. After she was finished, I was given my body guard and I headed to class.

_It's going to be a long day!_


	18. Chapter 18

BPOV

I went to all my classes like nothing was going on. So far nobody treated me any different then they had before. _At least not that I know of! _There wasn't any press around so during lunch, Alice and I was escorted by the police to my house to get me something to wear for the press conference.

"I don't know what to choose. I mean you have all kinds of clothes. " Alice told me going through my clothes. She opened up a door before I realized what door she opened.

"NO WAY!!" she squealed. "IS THIS THE NEW LINE OF IZZY?? OMG! THEY ARE SO CUTE!! I LOVE THESE CLOTHES!!" she squealed/yelled again.

"Alice, calm down. Please calm down. I'll explain." I said trying to calm her. She took a deep breath while she was walking over to my chair.

"Ok, you better now? Because I don't need you to have a heart attack right now, or ever for that matter." I asked her. She nodded her head.

"Ok, yes that is my new line. Its called Flirt. It's a new style I'm trying out. It comes out next month." I explained.

"Omg! They are so cute! What am I talking about? Of course, they are cute. You designed them so duh! It's a given." she said excitedly, but didn't squeal. _Which is a good thing because my head is still processing everything that has happened so far. _

"Ok, Alice, focus. We came here to get an outfit for the press conference. Now, pick something." I told her as I sat in the chair. She was bouncing around looking at everything. There wasn't another word about the mini closet and whats in it. I'm sure she is saving that for later.

" GREEN!" she yelled.

" What?" I yelled back, utterly confused as to why she just yelled green.

" Green. You should wear green." she explained. I just looked at her dumbfounded.

" And you had to scream that because?" I asked.

She just shrugged. After 10 minutes, she finally found an outfit. I got dressed and freshened up my makeup. I was wearing a dark lime green tiered ruffle neck cami with a black sateen cropped jacket to wear over top, a black JJ Park bow skirt and black peep toe angelina heels. I accessorized with black Miu Miu square sunglasses, black round faceted bracelet, black Stella McCartney painted brass earrings, and a black Mulberry bag **(Pic on profile under polyvore)**. I kept my hair the same and went to look in the mirror. I looked pretty good, very professional. _This is why I avoided stuff like this. I hated to look professional. _

"Hey, Alice, pick you something out to wear too while I go get Emmett something to wear. We all need to look professional." I told her as I walked up to Emmett's room. I was glad that I put his closet together because otherwise I wouldn't find anything. I picked out a green button up shirt with dark denim jeans and black DC shoes** (Pics on Profile under photobucket)**. I walked back downstairs and Alice was dressed and waiting. She was wearing a black/white/teal tube dress, with black/teal Gianmarco Lorenzi sandal heels. She accessorized it with a teal beaded stretch bracelet, black beaded necklace, and teal/black drop earrings**(pic on profile under polyvore)**. She actually looked cute.

"That looks adorable on you." I told her. She just grinned.

"Yeah I know! Thank you for lending me the outfit." she said bouncing.

"Ok! Well let's head back to the school, so I can get this over with."

I was not looking forward to what was waiting for me at school. We headed back to school, we pulled in the parking lot and I saw all the vehicles that belonged to the press. I seen Sports Illustrated, Transworld Magazine, and Us Weekly. There was more, but those are the ones I recognized. _What have I got myself into? _I parked and headed inside. I had 20 mintues till the conference was supposed to start, so I went to find Emmett. I didn't have to look long because he was walking down the hall with Jasper and Edward behind him. _I know why Jasper is here, but why was Edward. _I didn't think about it too much. I had too much other stuff occupying my brain.

"Bella, where have you been? You like took forever! " he whined. I just rolled my eyes.

"There is a certain pixie that found a certain thing in my closet that made her excite." I told him trying to be cryptic as much as possible. I handed him his clothes. He looked at Alice and she just blushed and shrugged.

"Ok, so here's your clothes, go change and meet me in the office in 10 minutes." I told him walking away.

"Hey, where you going?" he asked. I turned around.

"I didn't get to eat so I'm going to go get me something to eat." I told him, but before I turned around he had to say something else.

"You can't go alone." he said smiling like he won some kind of argument.

"Emmett, I am in school, I have my police escort and..." I was interrupted by Edward.

"I'll go with her." Edward said.

I turned to look at him like he was stupid. _WHAT? _He just smile that stupid beautiful crooked smile. _Dang him!_ I didn't even wait for Emmett's response, I just started towards the cafeteria. Edward caught up with me right before the doors. He held them open. We walked through them and the police escort stayed out side of the doors. The cafeteria was empty, I kept hearing clicks, but everytime I looked around I didn't see anything. _Its ok, Bella, your just imagining things. Everything will be ok. _

"Are you ok?" he asked. I just looked at him to see if he was being for real. I mean he's telling me that he wants me and he accepts a challenge one minute. Next, he's acting or being all concerned. I was totally confused.

"What? Why?" I was confused to why he asked that question. I mean didn't I look ok?

"You just seem like your looking for something, but can't find it." he told me. I was shocked. I mean not that I would admit this to him, but he can actually read me. I mean Emmett is my twin and he has a hard time reading me.

"No, I'm fine! Just nervous and anxious. There is a reason why I haven't done this from the beginning." I told him.

I don't know why I was telling him the truth, just something about him makes me want to him the truth. "It will be ok! I'm sure Emmett won't let anything happen to you. And if he's not there, then I could always save you again." he smirked.

I just rolled my eyes, trying to prevent myself from blushing. I didn't know if this was one of his games or what. Now I was getting this feeling that somebody was watching us and I didn't like it.

"Ok! Let's go. I get the feeling we are being watched and it's creeping me out." I told him as I threw my stuff away. We walked out the doors and Emmett walked up to us.

"Emmett, I thought I said to meet me in the office in 10 minutes?" He never listens to me.

"I know but I was getting antsy." he told me with his big smile, showing dimples and all. I heard footsteps coming my way. I turned around when I saw Rosalie coming my way. _Great!_ _Just what I need. _I looked at my brother and his eyes were glazed over. _Mmhmm, maybe thats why he gave me a big smile with dimples. He never does that unless he's....._ I ended that thought real quick and slapped his arm.

"Ow, Bells, what was that for? " he whined. I just glared at him.

"We will talk about it later because I don't want to deal with it now." I told him. He just half smiled at me. I started to walk towards the gym, because I have 5 minutes left, when Rosalie walked up. She walked straight to Emmett.

"Hey, Emmy."_OH NO SHE DID NOT! NOONE HERE IN THIS TOWN HAS THE PRIVILEGE TO CALL HIM THAT YET, ESPECIALLY HER!!! "_We need to get together again when you have more time." she purred. _WHAT?!?! HE MET UP WITH THAT SKANK! UGH! HE IS SOOO GOING TO GET IT!!!!_ His eyes was all big when he seen me glaring at him even more. I wanted him to know I was NOT happy about this. He didn't even notice I walked up to him because he flinched when I started talking.

"Well, I'm sorry we have to end this lovely conversation," I said in a sarcastic loving voice. "but my brother and I have a press conference to do and I don't need his head filled with any stupid crap while he is trying to protect me. So, we will be leaving now." I grabbed Emmett's arm and walked away.

"Rosalie?" I whispered/yelled. "I can't believe you. We will definately be talking about this later." I looked him in the eye. He just nodded. Alice came out of the gym.

"Bella, there you are. Everybody is waiting. You go on in 1 minute." she told me excitedly. By now Edward, Rosalie and Jasper joined us.

"Sorry, Alice but somebody," I turned and glared at Rosalie. She just smiled at me. "had to make her presence known....too my brother." I then turned to glare at him. I can't believe this is happening. Of course I can't be too mad at him because if I was being totally honest with myself, and I'm not and won't be, I would say that I was developing feelings for Edward. But, I will deny it for as long as I can.

"Well, your here now, so lets get started." she said walking away. I looked at Emmett and he just squeezed my hand to let me know that everything is alright and that he was there for me. Also, for some strange unknown reason, that I'm not admitting to, I looked at Edward. He just nodded his head with a smile. I smiled back. I didn't even look at Emmett to see if he seen that, instead I just walked in the gym with Emmett beside me. I seen all kinds of flashes go off. I didn't even look at anybody or anything. I just stared straight ahead. I got to the back of the stage and took a deep breath. I walked up on stage and every single camera, classmates included, was going off. _I'm going to be here forever signing autographs! _I just looked out in the crowd seeing all the people that came to see Marie.

_Well, here goes nothing_


	19. Chapter 19

EMPOV

I woke up, got dressed and went to work out. I was listening to my ipod when I saw Bella walk by she giggled. I stopped my music to see what was so funny. _I mean I'm always in a need of a good joke. _

"What's so funny?" I asked. She just shook her head and headed towards the tread mill. I went back to doing my work out routine when I noticed the look on Bella's face, like something was bugging her. I tried for a good a minute to get her attention when she noticed me. _Man, she must have been in deep thought. _

"What?" She snapped. I knew she didn't mean to, but I was still taken back by it. I mean, she was in a good mood when she came down here.

"Sorry, you just look like you were thinking hard about something that was frustrating you. I figured that I would lend my ears to listen if you want to talk." I smiled.

"I don't know really. I just have this feeling that something big is about to happen. It's annoying because I don't know if it's a good or a bad feeling," she told me being completely honest. I missed the way things used to be, but this is a start. I got up and gave her a hug. I knew that it would make her some what better.

"Don't worry Bells, I'll won't let anything happen to you." I told her. I kinda figured that she would be nervous today after what happened yesterday. I mean there were a few people that knew about Marie and now probably the whole town knows. I do feel sorry for her, but I will protect her. She continued her work out and I finished mine. I headed up to my room to get a shower. When I got out, I wrapped my towel around me and headed to my closet. I picked out my clothes and got dressed. After I was finished, I looked in the mirror and was surprised with what I saw. _I actually picked something out that Bella normally would. She would be so proud that she is rubbing off on me. Man, I sound so girly right now_. I just shook my head and went downstairs to get something to eat. _I'm a grown boy, I have to eat_. I sat there eating when Bella walked in. She looked at me, I knew that look, she was shocked. _So was I, Bells, so was I. _

"Dang, Emmett, look at you. I taught you well," she told me with a smile on her face. She looked like she achieved her main goal in life. _Which wouldn't surprise me if it was. _

"Yeah I know. I was surprised myself," I laughed at myself. I noticed that she was getting nervous.

"I guess it's time to face everybody. I'm kinda nervous after yesterday." she said with a nervous smile.

"Everything will be ok." I reassured her with a smile. I would never let anything happen to her and she should know that. I mean we are family and family sticks together. _Now I sound gay. What is up with me this morning. Maybe I need to lay off the snacks before bed. _We headed to school, with Bella in front. I always let her in front because I'm a nice big brother, but she thinks its because she's the fastest. _Psh, yeah right_. As we turned the corner I saw all the paparazzi there. _Crap! Somebody leaked out about Bella_. I then decided to call her, I mean she was going 5 mph in a 30 mph.

Bella ** Emmett **

Yeah

**Um...do you see what I see? **

Yes, Emmett, I'm in front of you

**Well what do you want to do about it. You know they have tried for years to get an interview with Marie Swan. Now they know where you go to school. **

Yes, Emmett I know this. I don't know what to do

**Well, we can go back home **

No, I will not hide. I told everyone yesterday, I should of known that this was going to happen.

**Ok so what do we do then**.

We will go on like nothing and if it gets too bad then you get into body guard mode. Ok?

**Ok! **

We hung up the phone we pulled in the parking lot. She wasn't even in the lot a second before they all headed her way. We parked next to each other and got out at the same time. I was headed towards her, but I didn't make it to her in time. I was trying to get to her, but these people were being crazy. They were shoving cameras and microphones in her face, asking all kinds of different questions. She looked terrified. I finally decided to personally remove these people out of my way. I kept picking up people and moving them out of my way. By the time I got to her I saw Edward pick her up and run off with her and Alice took her place. Jasper was right behind her so when I got up close to them, I stood in front of Alice so they couldn't get to her.

"Ms. Swan, can not answer any questions at this moment. We will let you know when she is ready to make a statement." Alice told the press. The kept trying to ask questions, but we walked away. Ok, so maybe I ran. I was worried about Bella, she didn't look so good up there.

"Bella, Bella" I yelled. I ran up to her and gave her one of my bear-like hugs. "I'm so sorry I didn't get there in time. I tried I really did. I finally had to just remove them out of my way myself." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Emmett, I'm fine really. If it wasn't for Edward, they would've eaten me alive." she smiled. I turned to Edward. _He doesn't look so cocky now, I wonder what's up. I'll have to ask him or Jasper later. _

"Hey thanks for rescuing my sister." I told him. I really did mean it too. I was glad that somebody was there to help her when I couldn't.

"No problem, well I'm going to class. See you in class, Bella." he said. He then did something that I TOTALLY didn't expect. He kissed her hand and left. I turned and looked at Bella with my eyebrows raised. _She was blushing. What the world was that? I mean why is she blushing! I'm so confused! _

"What was that all about?" I asked her. She just shook her head. I should have known that she was not going to answer me.

"I don't know, but I'm going to the bathroom. I'll see you in class." she said as she was getting ready to walk away. We could hear the paparazzi trying to get in. So I went into body guard mode and called the police, Cheif Swan.

Emmett  Charlie 

Chief Swan 

Yeah, dad, we need your help at school

Why? What's wrong? Did those punks do something again.

No, it's nothing like that

Then what is it? 

Well, it's about Bella

WHAT? What did those girls do to my little girl? I swear I'm going to .... 

I told you dad its nothing like that, just come to the school and bring back up, lots of it

Huh? Why? 

You'll see when you get here

Ok, we'll be there in a few 

Ok, bye

I hung up the phone. _I knew he would be worried after what happened in the past, but what else was I supposed to do? _I looked at Bella and she looked like she was about to faint. She had slid down the wall, I guess to prevent herself from doing just that.

"Bella, are you alright." I asked her and she just nodded her head. Now I was getting really worried. She was getting paler the longer she sat here. This was beginning to get to be too much for her. This is the reason why she never went public, it was too over whelming. We dealt with it with Phil. He was a famous baseball player and we're his kids so the spot light was on us all the time. Right about that time Alice, Jasper, and Edward walked up. _What was Edward doing here? _

"Nobody's in class so we figured we'd come see what you all was doing." Jasper asked me. He then looked at Bella and got a worried look on his face.

"Bella, are you alright, you look pale?" He asked her. I looked at her and she was looking better than she did a minute ago._ I guess the call to Dad helped. _

"Yeah I'm fine." she told us, trying to make things seem like they're not that bad. _I'm not fooled. I know that look she is wearing. It's a mask she wears when she wants to hide her real feelings. _

"Oh, Bella this is great! Now you can come out about who you are and don't have to hide. You have to make a statement. Can I please pick your outfit out? Please Bella can I? Can I? Please." I looked at Alice and she was bouncing up and down while she was asking this. _That pixie sure has a lot of energy. Wish I had half of that....actually I don't. That would be too exhausting. _

"Slow down, Alice , I'm still trying to process all of this. I have to call my publicist and see what she says. And yes Alice , if she says I can make a statement then you can pick my outfit out." Bella told her trying to get her to calm down. She squealed which was louder because we was in empty halls. So it echoed. I already had enough stuff to deal with, I didn't need a headache too.

"Dang, girl will you keep it down. I already have enough stress to deal with. I don't need to deal with a headache." I snapped at her. _I know I probably shouldn't of done that, but I was trying to think and her squealing was NOT helping anything. _

"No, Alice, it's alright. Em just gets cranky when it comes to stuff like this. He goes into protective mode and he can be a jerk. Emmett, apologize!" I ignored her. I didn't really mean to ignore her I was just thinking of some things. I guess Bella didn't like my response so she yelled at me. _Man, what am I, ten? _

"Emmett McCarthy Swan, you apologize right this instant." she said. Actually she practically growled at me. I did feel sorry for snapping at Alice, I mean it wasn't her fault that I'm stressed. I also knew not to mess with Bella when she was like this.

"Sorry, Alice, I just don't want anything to happen to Bella." I said to her sadly. I saw her roll her eyes at my, what she would call, craziness

"Emmett, nothing is going to happen. You called Dad so everything will be fine." she told me. Right about that time my Dad was crouched down by Bella with A LOT of cops standing around. _Well, I guess I did tell him to bring lots of back up, but this many. Who's taking care of the town of Forks from all the speeders and jaywalkers. LOL!! Thats funny! Ok! Maybe I shouldn't be dissing my Dad's job because he works hard. _

"Bella, are you alright? What happened? Why is there a massive group of paparazzi out there?" he asked Bella. I was hoping she wouldn't tell him the real reason because then I would get lectured at as to how irresponsible I can be sometimes and blah blah blah._ I feel bad enough, Bella, please don't make me suffer that too_. For some reason I was pleading with Bella in my head like she could hear me.

"Dad, I'm fine. The secret about me being Marie Swan got out and they leaked it to the press." she told him. _YAY!! She didn't tell! Maybe she can hear me. Bella, can you hear me?..........I guess not! _

"Ok this is what's going to happen? Bella, you are going to go to your classes like normal. There will a police officer by every door. There will also be one following you around everywhere. You will stay with this officer, is that clear?" I was sad that I didn't get to be in body guard mode. I mean I have taken care of her the last 2 years, but this was different. Something that's bigger than me. That was obvious from this morning. Bella's phone rang and I knew who it was. My Favorite person, Stacey Caudill. Bella's publicist. Bella answered it.

"Hey Stacey......Yeah, I'm fine.......Yeah, I'll give one. _Give what? What is she talking about_....Hey Stace?......Do you mind if I do one here at this school. I mean they are already here and they can just go to the gym?.........Yeah, its cool. Talk to my friend, Alice. She dealt with them when it got too much." She handed the phone over to Alice . All I heard was a lot of 'Uh huhs' and 'Oks' and then the phone was back to Bella. " Hello.......Yeah, that's fine.......Ok!......Ok! Bye!" She hung up. She then told us everything that was going on while Alice was talking to the press. I thought it was a good idea to do this. I mean she is the reigning champ of the AMA Pro Racing tournament. I would be proud, but of course I knew she was. She was just shy. After everything got taken care of, we all went to the class we would have at this time. Everything was going good. Everybody was buzzing about this morning, but what can you expect. The bell rang when it was time for lunch. I knew Bella and Alice wouldn't be here for lunch because she went back home to get changed and to grab me clothes. I waited all lunch for her and nothing. I knew she was at home, but what if somebody followed them there? I had to keep in mind that she had a police officer with her. Lunch was already over and so was 4th period. _Come on, how long does it take to get changed. It's not fair that she gets out of school and I don't. _It was 6th period now, they were getting things set up for the conference so we didn't do anything. Jasper, Edward and I left the gym when we saw Bella and Alice walk in at 10 after 2. Finally!

"Bella, where have you been? You like took forever!" Yes, I was whining. I mean she got to miss a whole day of school while I was stuck here.

"There is a certain pixie that found a certain thing in my closet that made her excited," she was being cryptic as possible seeing as Edward was here. Edward was a pretty cool guy after you get to talking to him. I looked at Alice, she blushed and shrugged her shoulders. I saw Edward staring at Bella out of the corner of my eye. _Dude, quit that_.

"Ok, so here's your clothes, go change and meet me in the office in 10 minutes." She told me. She began to walk away so I stopped her.

"Hey, where you going?" I asked her as she turned around.

"I didn't get to eat so I'm going to go get me something to eat." she told me. _Not alone your not. _

"You can't go alone," I said smiling. I knew we weren't arguing but I still trumped her.

"Emmett, I am in school, I have my police escort and..." she said before Edward interrupted her.

"I'll go with her." Edward said. _What is this dude's problem? Not only does he look at her weird, but he is always with me. I know I talk to him, but that doesn't mean we are buddy buddy. The only thing I can think of was...... AWW PLEASE NO!! I _didn't even get to respond before she walked away. I was glaring at their backs.

"Don't worry about her. I'm sure she can handle him. I'm also sure that she is onto his games so don't worry." Jasper told me. I believed him because I didn't want to have to hurt Edward. He was pretty cool to talk to. I ran to the bathrooms to get dressed. As I walked out, I was pulled into an empty room. _Any girl that is able to do that to a guy my size has my heart. _When I looked at who it was, I was surprised. Rosalie Hale was standing before in all her hotness. Man, was she hot. Those lips..... I didn't get to finish that thought before her lips were on mine. We kissed with all kinds of passion. An electric current was running through us, she didn't pull away so neither did I. I pulled to her to me and held her there. We broke a part but I didn't leave her body. I trailed kisses up and down her neck. She grabbed my hair and pulled me back to her. We pulled apart again when I noticed that I had to meet Bella. I knew it hadn't been a full 10 minutes, but I knew that if I waited any longer then I was going to be late and in big trouble. _Which you already are when Bella finds out_. I did not want to stop at all but I had to. We both were breathing really hard.

"That, Rosie, was the best kiss ever. I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to go meet Bella." I told her trying to make myself decent.

"Awww, come on Emmy. She will be fine without you. She has Alice, Jasper and Edward with her," she whined. When she said my nickname that Bella calls me, a different feeling went through me. I looked at beautiful Rosalie and saw her pleading me with her eyes.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that to her. I really am sorry, but if you want to be with me, you have to get her approval. My sister is part of my life that you have to live with if you ever want to be with me." I kissed her on her cheek and left. I didn't look back, it was tempting, but I didn't look back. I saw Bella and Edward walking out of the cafeteria so I walked up to them.

"Emmett, I thought I said to meet me in the office in 10 minutes?" she asked me. She knew I didn't ALWAYS listen to her.

"I know but I was getting antsy." I smiled really big when I seen Rosalie walking our way. She was swaying her hips seductively. I internally groaned. Bella noticed her too and then looked at me. It was like a light bulb went off because she smacked me. _She knows something_.

"Ow, Bells, what was that for? " I whined. She glared at me. _Man, I was in trouble_!

"We will talk about it later because I don't want to deal with it now." she sneered quietly. _Yup! In BIG trouble. She knows! _

What happened next took me by surprised. I knew she only did this to get back at me for leaving abruptly. Rosalie walked up to me and put her hands on my chest.

"Hey, Emmy, we need to get together again when you have more time." she purred loud enough for Bella to hear. My eyes got really big. I couldn't believe she just said that. I saw Bella glare at me harder. Oh I am most definitely going to die now. I wanted to ease her into it, not just lay it out there. Oh well, its out now. I didn't even notice Bella walk up to us, I was too busy looking at Rosalie. I didn't even notice Bella walk up to us because I flinched when she spoke.

"Well, I'm sorry we have to end this lovely conversation," she said in a sarcastically loving voice. "But my brother and I have a press conference to do and I don't need his head filled with any stupid crap while he is trying to protect me. So we will be leaving now." I saw the hurt in Rosalie's eyes when she said that, but Bella grabbed my arm before I could say anything._ I hated when she did that. _

"Rosalie?" she whispered/yelled, "I can't believe you. We will definitely be talking about this later." She looked me in the eye and I just nodded. Alice came out of the gym. _Saved by the pixie! _

"Bella, there you are. Everybody is waiting. You go on in 1 minute." she told her excitedly._ I still don't know how she does it. _By now Edward, Rosalie and Jasper joined us.

"Sorry, Alice but somebody," Bella turned and glared at Rosalie. Rosalie just smiled at back at Bella. I internally smirked. "Had to make her presence known....to my brother." She then turned to glare at me when she said brother. I just stared at her. Alice broke our trance.

"Well, you're here now, so let's get started," she told us walking away. I grabbed Bella's hand and squeezed it when she looked at me. I wanted her to know that everything will be alright and I that was here. Then she looked at Edward. _ NO!! NOT HAPPENING_!! _**What about you and Rosalie? How is that different? **__It's completely different_. I was having am internal argument with myself. I saw him smile at her and then she walked in the gym. She didn't even look at me.. _Yeah because she knows she's just as guilty as me. _I walked beside and flashes were going off everywhere. She didn't look at them; she just kept looking straight ahead. We got to the back of the stage when she took a deep breath. She proceeded to walk up on stage with me behind her. Flashes were going off EVERYWHERE! I think every student got a picture of her. I saw the blush rise on her cheeks. She looked at me for reassurance and I nodded my head. She stood by Alice , when she began to talk.

_Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Ms. Isabella Marie Swan_!


	20. Chapter 20

**BPOV**

I stood towards the back until Alice introduced me. I was so nervous that my hands were shaking. I looked out in the crowd and I got caught in Edward's green eyes. I could look in them for forever. For some reason, I calmed down a little. _I don't know why but it did. Man! _

"Good Afternoon everybody and thank you coming on a short notice. We are well aware that you all have a lot of questions for Ms. Swan, but to let you know in advance, Ms. Swan will not answer any questions that make her feel uncomfortable. With that being said I would like to introduce you to Marie Swan."

Everybody applauded and I heard a lot of 'Hoots' and 'Hollars'. I put my mask on and gave the crowd a big smile as I walked up to the podium.

"Good Afternoon everybody. I am indeed Isabella Swan a.k.a Marie Swan. I actually prefer to be called Bella so let's get going with the torture." I laughed nervously. Everybody laughed with me. _Thank goodness because I would have looked like an nervous idiot_. I pointed to a short bald man.

"Yes, I am Larry Hackett from People Magazine. Why did you use an alias rather than your actual name?" he asked me with excitement in his voice.

"Well you see when I first started racing, I was not proud of what I looked like. I had a low self-esteem and was very shy. I enjoyed racing but I didn't like the publicity that went with it. That's why I had a disguise and a fake name. When I was Marie, I could be somebody else." I honestly told him. I had tears trying to surface, but I just blinked them back. It was an emotional time for me back then. I then pointed to a tall Middle Eastern man.

"Yes, I am Movill Goddard from US Weekly. Why did you decide to leave Forks and then come back?"

_Why are these people so excited? I'm not that interesting_. "I left for personal reasons that I will not discuss." I told them. I guess they weren't pleased by that answer because I heard a bunch of mumbles. _Oh well! I don't care _I pointed to a tall brunette.

"Yes, I am Leighann Brotherwood with Cosmo. Who was that guy that took you away this morning? Is he your boyfriend?"

_WHAT? Oh dear, I should have known that was going to happen_. I looked at Edward and I couldn't read his expression. It was like his emotions were blank. I blushed when I realized that they were waiting for an answer. I blushed. T_hat's not going to help my case_.

"Who? Oh! Edward? N-No we are... we don't even like each other." I laughed nervously. Yeah Bella that wasn't obvious or anything. I looked towards Edward and he had the same look on his face. _What's his problem?_ I just pushed that aside to deal with later. I then pointed to a very good looking male with brown hair.

"Yes, I am Bradley Stephens with Motocross Action. Are you ready for the race coming up in Sept?" he asked.

"Yes, I have been practicing when I can." I didn't waste any time with the next question. I pointed to a tall older man.

"Yes, I am Corbin Haggard with AmateurMX. Are you aware that James Campbell is racing this year? If so what is your plan with this year's race?" he asked.

I kinda figured that somebody would ask me about him. _Lucky me! _

"Yes, I was informed last night that James is indeed racing. I don't know how he's doing it, but I wish him the best of luck." I just moved it right along and pointed to a short blonde..

"Yes I am Carly Grace and I'm with Dirt Bike Magazine." Wow! I did not expect that.

"Are you the real reason James wrecked last year?" _What?? I can't believe she asked that_. I know I had a shocked expression. Before I could answer, Emmett grabbed the mic.

"That is an irrelevant question, Ms. Swan does not need to answer that." he told them. I just rolled my eyes. _I could of told them my self, you big bafoon. _I just ignored it and went on. I was really ready for this all to be over with. I pointed to a grey haired man.

"How are people treating you after they found out about Marie?"

"Well it's only been 24 hours and a lot has happened. Of course it's still the first day and it isn't even over yet." I giggled. Of course everybody giggled with me. I was done answering questions so I picked Leighann Brotherwood again.

"Why was an old picture of you compared to Izzy Dwyer in the National Enquirer?"

What?

I looked at Emmett with a scared expression. He came and grabbed me, we exited off the stage. I noticed that he was tensed, but I didn't think anything about it. I knew how he got this way.

"That's all the questions Ms. Swan will answer. Now if you want to set up an interview with her publicist, Stacey Caudill then call (555) 232-6497. She will set one up for you. Thank you for coming. Have a good day." Alice told them.

After she was done talking she walked down the steps. Once she was at the bottom of the steps, she ran and grabbed me in a big hug.

"Omg! Bella that was so awesome. You did so good." she said excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that its over. Now I can go home and relax." I told her. I started walking away with Emmett glued to my side. I noticed that he still hadn't said anything. Edward, Rosalie and Jasper joined us. I was not in the mood to deal with Rosalie so I kept my mouth shut. We all headed towards the parking lot.

"Why don't we go out to eat to do a small celebration?" Alice asked. I was so ready to get home, but I knew I couldn't fight against her especially when everyone agreed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw paparazzi following us around. _Great! Now I'm never going to get any privacy_. Emmett still hasn't said anything, Edward either for that matter._ I wonder what was wrong with him_. I decided I was going to find out now so I pulled Emmett aside.

"Hey you guys go ahead to the diner, we will meet you there." Emmett just looked at me confused. Everybody got in their car and left.

"Ok, you haven't said anything since the gym. So what's up?" He wasn't looking at me. He kept looking around. "Hello, I'm right here." I said, waving my hand in front of his face before continuing, "I asked you a question." He still ignored me. He finally looked at me and I did the one thing that I knew would get him to cave. I got my pouty face out.

"Please talk to me, Emmy!" He let a breath of air out.

"It's nothing really. Don't worry about it, I'm cool! So let's go get some food. I'm starving," he said walking to his car.

"Don't think we won't be talking about Rosalie because we will." I yelled.

"Yeah like we will be talking about Edward." he grinned. _Stupid brother! This is going to be a long conversation. _

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever!" I said. He just laughed and I rolled my eyes. We got in our cars and drove towards the diner.

_Man, this has been a long day and sadly, it ain't over yet._


	21. Chapter 21

**BPOV**

We got in our cars and headed towards the diner. Everyone else was already there when we arrived. I got out of the car and walked up to everyone. When Emmett got out of the car, we all headed inside. I noticed my brother looking at Rosalie. _Ugh! Not happening here! _I pulled Emmett by his arm away from the group.

"Ow! What are you doing?" he snapped and glared. I didn't care if he was mad or not. I had to know what was going on.

"So, what's going on with you and Rosalie? Huh?" He took his gaze away from me and looked down at his feet. He just ignored me. _UGH!! _"Gah, how could you? Of all the people in this town, you chose the person that is practically my enemy." He was getting angrier as I kept going.

"What about Edward, huh? What about Edward?" he glared at me. _Crap! Wait a minute, this was not about me._

_"_What about Edward, Emmett? He's arrogant, _beautiful, _Thinks he can get any girl," _love the way his lips are, _And he's a jerk who thinks he can have whatever he wants from me, _I'd gladly give it to him. _I was frustrated now.

"Don't play stupid with me, Bella. I seen the way you are around him. You're just as guilty as I am," Emmett said pacing.

"Just leave it alone, Emmett. You want Rosalie then have her. Don't let me stand in your way." I turned around and left him standing there. I went back to the table when Rosalie smiled at me. I just glared at her. _I know I shouldn't of done that, but she's the reason I'm fighting with my brother. _I slid in the seat next to Alice. I ordered mine and Emmett's food. Right when the waitress walked away, Emmett sat next to Rosalie. I didn't even acknowledge his presence. He was in a conversation with Rosalie. Alice and I talked about our shopping trip on Saturday. _After the week I've had, I'm due for a shopping trip. Whoever said that shopping is my therapy is sooo right. _

After we all finished eating, we got into our cars and left. I got home first, so I went to my room. I got into a pair of shorts and tank top, laced up my tennis shoes and headed out for a jog. I just walked by Emmett. He didn't say anything so neither did I. I was jogging by the park when I saw someone come my way. I looked harder and noticed the bronze hair. _Dang it, he's everywhere. He's at my school, in my classes, in the same town, and now he's jogging the same path I take. Great! _I tried to go a different direction, but he saw me."

Bella?" he yelled. I just stood still where I was at. He ran up to me and stopped right in front of me. I l tried to look everywhere, but his eyes. Let me tell you what! That was a mistake. He had a muscle shirt on that clinged to his stomach. You could see his nice chiseled abs. My eyes moved up his body and I saw a sweaty v in his shirt. His hair was wind blown from him running. _Dang it if I didn't look in his eyes. _I got caught in his pools of emerald greens.

"H-Hey E-Edward" I said clearing my throat to cover up the stutter. _What is wrong with me? Why am I studdering like an idiot? _He smirked. _Oh you're evil. _

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked. _Really? He's really asking me that. __**He's nervous. **__Yeah ok. Edward Cullen doesn't get nervous._

"Um....jogging?" It came out like a question. He just put his hand through his hair making it more disheveled then it already was. _What I wouldn't give to put my hands...Stop that Bella. You don't need to think those thoughts. _

"Is there something wrong? You seem like your mad about something." he asked. _Dang you for knowing how to read me. No, nothing besides the fact that Emmett wants Rosalie and I won't admit any feelings I might be having towards a bronze haired idiot. _ "No, I'm fine. Just frustrated. Thats why I'm jogging now instead of morning." I told him. Then, I remembered that I wanted to ask him a question about this afternoon.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"What was up with you this afternoon during the press conference? Your face went blank when somebody asked about you. What happened?" I asked him. I looked in his eyes and I thought I saw frigh,t but it was gone before I really saw it. _What is wrong with me? _

"Uh! Nothing really. Just thinking. Thats how my face gets." he stumbled saying. I knew there was more to i,t but I didn't prod. I looked at my watch and saw that I have been gone for an hour...

"Well, it was nice talking, but I need to get back to the house. I'll talk to you later" I said getting ready to put my ipod back in.

"Oh Ok! See ya later then." he said looking disappointed. _What's he so disappointed about? Probably because he didn't score like he planned. _I put my ipod in my ears and started joggin back. I never did figure anything out. _Gee I wonder why? __**Shut up! **__Whatever! _I walked in the house and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. After I was finished, I wrapped a towel around me and snuck in my room. _Hmmm, I haven't seen Emmett since I've been back. I don't hear him either. Oh, he's probably out with his skank. Whatever! He's a jerk, so they're perfect for each other. _I put on a black cami with my Baby Phat black and white boxer shorts and black furry thong slippers**(pic on profile under polyvore)**. I brushed my hair and left it down. I still didn't hear Emmett, so I went downstairs to watch some TV. I heard the door open and close. I looked and saw that it was Emmett. I just turned back to the tv. All of a sudden he was by my ear.

"For your information, I told Rosalie that the only way I would date her is if we had your approval. If you wouldn't of stormed away like a 2 year old, I would of told you that." I turned to look at him and he was already going up the stairs. I just sat there and stared at his retreating back. _What does that mean? Man, I'm a idiot. I should know my brother better than what I'm portraying. _I sat thinking about what he said. I wanted my brother to be happy. But, why he is with her, I will never know. Right then I knew what I was going to do. I picked up my phone and dialed the person I never thought I would dial. Rosalie!

**Bella** _Rosalie_

_Hello?_

**Rosalie?**

_Yeah, who is this?_

**Bella**

_What do you want?_

**Can I come over?**

_Why?_

**I need to talk**

_About?_

**Can I come over or not?**

_Yeah, whatever_

**Ok bye**

_Bye_

I hung up the phone. _Man she's cranky. Can't she see I'm trying here. _I went to my room to grab my coat. I got in my car and headed over to the Hale's House. _Never thought I would ever come over here. _I pulled in the drive way and knocked on the door. Jasper answered the door seconds after.

"Bella?" You could tell that he was definately confused.

"Yeah, Jasper , it's me. I'm here to see Rosalie." I saw shock come across his face.

"O-Oh Ok! She's in her room. Up the stairs, 2nd door on your right."

"Thank you" I said walking towards the stairs. I got up the steps and to her door. I knocked.

"Come in" she yelled. I walked in very slowly. I didn't want anything being thrown at my head. She looked at me and glared.

" Your here so what do you want?" she sneered. _Man she's offensive. You would think that I was the one that tortured her. _

"A truce!" I said confidently.

" What? Why?" she was clearly confused and believe me, I was too. The things I do for my brother's happiness.

"Because I know you like Emmett and I know that he told you that unless you have my approval, it ain't happening. Well, I'm here now to tell you that I want a truce and as long as you make my brother happy then you have my approval." she just stared at me dumbfounded. "But I will tell you this one time and one time only. You hurt him, I will become your worst nightmare. You don't believe me then try me. Push me and see how far you go because I can guarantee, you won't get far." I sneered. I wanted her to know that I'm going out on a limb for my brother and I mean business.

After that conversation, we sat and talked for awhile about everything. Things like fast cars, football ( her favorite player is Carthy Dwyer, can you believe that), Fashion ( her favorite fashion line is Izzy, imagine that ), and shopping. We both can shop till we drop. The main thing we bonded on was we both were raped. Her ex boyfriend and his friends gang raped her. I felt so bad for her. Now I understood why she was the way she was. I left her house around midnight and headed home. Now I'm not saying that Rosalie is my new BFF, but we were definately friends. We see each other in a different light now we know each other past rough patches. I pulled up and Emmett look out his window. I just waved and headed inside. Emmett never came downstairs so I went to my room and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning with a new found confidence. I looked at my clock and it was 7AM. I stretched and yawned. _Today is a brand new day. _I knew the press would be following me around. I went to my closet and picked out a jean skirt with a plaid babydoll tube top. Matched with white flip flops, multi-color marble resin bangles, double yellow headband, silver hoops and purple squared sunglasses. I switched everything over to another one of my coach bags **(Pic on profile under polyvore)**. I curled my hair lightly and used light purple tones for my makeup. After I was finished, I headed downstairs. I grabbed a breakfast bar when my phone buzzed signaling I had a text.

**Come pick me up for school. Emmett won't know what to think!**

**- Rose**

I quickly replied.

**Good idea. See ya in a few.**

**- Bella**

I finished my breakfast bar and headed out the door. I didn't see Emmett this morning so I didn't tell him bye. I pulled up to the house and honked my horn. Rosalie came outside. I notice the same van across the street sitting, followed me here from my house. _Stupid reporters! _Rosalie got in my car and we headed to school. To my surprise Emmett was there already. _Oh yeah! Everything going to plan. _Emmett looked my way and his mouth dropped when he seen Rosalie and I getting out of my car. We looked at each other and smiled. She walked over to her 'group' and I headed towards the school. Emmett still hadn't said a word to me. I got in class and sat in my seat. I was trying to think of a way to let Emmett know I was sorry and that he had my approval. _What is something that Emmett and Rosalie both like? Hmmmm......Football! _That was it. I had the perfect plan. I have to call in a few favors and pull some strings, but I will get it done. Classes went by in a blur. Emmett still hadn't said anything to me. I knew he wasn't mad at me. He was waiting for me to say something first. The bell rang for lunch. I got up and gathered my books. I walked out to my car to make a few arrangements. I called and set everything up for tonight. As I was walking back in school my phone buzzed. I flipped it open, it was a text from Ashley.

**Hey girl! Haven't talk to you in forever. How's Forks? What are we doing for the Swan twins birthday? Let me know. Miss and love you. **

**- Ash**

I texted her back quickly..

**Hey girl. Sorry I haven't contacted you yet. It's been a mad house here since we got here and I mean that literally. Forks is good, but I miss you guys in LA. I haven't even had a chance to figure out about our birthday. I'll call you later tonight. Miss and love you too.**

**- Bells**

I sent it and walked back inside. I headed for my 4th period class. I was early so I pulled out my Wuthering Heights book. I was reading in the peace and quiet when somebody had to interupt me.

"Wow! I didn't know that Bella Swan read. I mean I knew the old you did, but not the new you." he teased. I knew that voice from anywhere. Everytime I hear it, I shiver unvolunteerly. _Stupid boy! _

"I haven't changed that much, Edward." I told him as I was still reading. I didn't dare look up.

"Oh, really! Have you not looked in the mirror lately?" he asked.

"I'm talking about on the inside, idiot. I know I changed on the outside. Do you think I would of came back if I didn't?" I still didn't look up from my book.

" I guess not." he said sounding defeated. I didn't understand why he sounded so defeated. I made the mistake and looked up. He was staring at me intensely.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked him getting worried.

"No, your perfect." he said, but then his eyes got really wide when he realized what he said. _Did he just say that? Omg! He did! _After thinking about it, I blushed. By then Edward had turned facing the board and everybody was piling in. I put my book away and waited for the teacher. Edward and I didn't talk to each other the rest of the class period. As soon as the bell rang, I headed out of there as fast as I could. I knew he was in my next class, he was in everyone of my classes. The rest of the day went by fast. As soon as the final bell rang, I changed quickly and headed to my car. I had some last minute things I had to take care of for tonight. I headed home and made a few more phone calls. Emmett got home a little after I did. I texted Rosalie.

**Hey. Be ready by 6pm. Don't ask any questions because I won't answer them. Emmett will be by then to pick you up. **

**- Bells**

I sent it. Emmett walked in my room.

"Hey sis. You were in a big hurry today. What was the rush?" he asked.

"Nothing. I want you to do me a favor."

"Yeah, sure." I knew he would agree. He always agreed. It wouldn't matter if you wanted him to run around the neighborhood naked. He would do it.

"Ok I want you ready by 5:30. Then your going to go pick up Rose and head to the airport. Just follow the signs from there." I explained. I already picked out his outfit for tonight.

"Ok! Why am I doing this?" He was curious, but he also knew that if I didn't want him to know I wouldn't tell him.

"Don't ask questions. Just do it, please."

"Ok. Well I'm headed to my room."

"Ok! I also picked something out for you to wear tonight." I told him.

"Ok! You wanna play some video games?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, putting my book down. Then I followed him to his loft. We played video games for a couple hours until I forced him in the shower to get ready. While he was doing that, I continued playing video games. He walked out of his bathroom wearing what I picked out for him. It was casual. He was wearing a grey semi tight shirt that was rolled up at the sleeves, a pair of jeans, and white DC shoes**(pic on profile under polyvore)**.

"Ok, I look like I'm going on a date. So what's going on?" he asked. I was giggling on the inside because I knew he would love it tonight.

"I told you not to ask questions. Now get out of here and go pick up Rosalie." He practically ran down the steps and out to his car. I looked out the window and saw him drive away. I smiled widely at his retreating car.

_Now what am I going to do tonight?_


	22. Chapter 22

**EMPOV**

I haven't talked to Bella since last night. I wasn't mad at her, I just wanted her to apologize for what she said. She didn't know what she was talking about and she didn't let me explain. This morning when I saw Rosalie get out of Bella's car shocked me, and the rest of the school. I seriously thought I was dreaming. _Did she actually listen to what I said last night? _All day she kept quiet and to herself. I didn't even see her at lunch. I was getting worried, but when gym came around, she seemed perfectly fine so I didn't stress too much about it. So, now that the bell rang, my twin rushed off, like she was in a hurry, to get changed and left. Not one word to anybody. I could tell everybody was worried so I hurried home myself. When I got home, Bella was in her room laying down on her bed. She got off her phone when she saw me.

"Hey sis. You were in a big hurry today. What was the rush?" I asked her.

"Nothing. I want you to do me a favor."

"Yeah, sure." I answered her. She knows I'll do anything. I don't care what it is. I don't get embarassed that easily.

"Ok I want you to be ready by 5:30. Then you're going to go pick up Rose and head to the airport. Just follow the signs from there." she explained. If I wasn't curious before, that just changed.

"Ok! Why am I doing this?" I asked her, but I knew it was pointless. Whatever it was she was doing, she didn't want me to know so I didn't ask further questions.

"Don't ask questions. Just do it, please." She told me and started reading again.

"Ok. Well I'm headed to my room." I told her as I turned around to leave.

"Ok! I also picked something out for you to wear tonight." she told me as I was getting ready to walk out the door. _Of course you did. You wouldn't have any other way. _

"Ok! You wanna play some video games?" I asked her. I missed hanging out with her. It seemed that ever since we came back, something was always happening. It's never us anymore, like the old days. I missed that.

"Sure," she said as she put her book down. We walked upstairs and played video games for awhile till it was time for me to get ready then she just played. I got ready and walked out of the bathroom. _Why would I be wearing these clothes? I only wear this type of stuff if I was going on a date and I definitely did not plan a date. _

"Ok, I look like I'm going on a date. So what's going on?" I asked her trying to fish some information out of her. Of course, again, pointless.

"I told you not to ask questions. Now get out of here and go pick up Rosalie." You didn't have to tell me twice. It had only be a few hours since I've seen her and I missed her. I ran down the stairs and out to my car. I got in and headed over to Rosalie's.

_I wonder what the night will bring!!!_

**RPOV**

My phone buzzed alerting me of a text. I flipped it open and it was a text from Bella.

**Hey. Be ready by 6pm. Don't ask any questions because I won't answer them. Emmett will be by then to pick you up. **

**- Bells**

_I wonder what Bella has going on up her sleeve. _I didn't respond back because she said no to questions so instead I went to my room to pick out what I was going to wear.

~ 21/2 hours later~

I got out of the shower and was doing my hair and makeup. After I was finished with that, I went to get dressed. I picked out a red over-the-shoulder tunic with a belt, dark denim jean that hugged all my curves with red open toed heel. I accessorized it with silver rhinestone hoops, silver bangles, and a zebra print purse**(pic on profile under polyvore)**. I kept my hair down with curls cascading down my back. My makeup was neutral color to make my blue eyes pop. I looked at the clock and it was almost six. I looked in the mirror one last time and went downstairs. I heard somebody pull in the driveway so I grabbed my jacket and walked out.. When I walked out, I expected to see Bella's car in the driveway. I was really surprised when Emmett got out of his car. Emmett and I have been seeing each other behind Bella's back, but I'm sure she knew about it. Emmett walked up and kissed my forehead.

"Hey there, beautiful." he greeted me as he gave me a hug.

"Hey"

"Are you ready to go?" he asked me and I just smiled. I haven't been this happy in a long time. He gives me butterflies everytime he's around. I just nodded my head and he led me to his jeep. We got in the car and left my house. We sat and talked about everything. It was a comfortable setting that I wanted so bad. I didn't want this to end. I saw that we were headed to the airport.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I was very confused as to why Emmett was taking me to the airport on our first date, if that's what this is. I looked at Emmett and he was grinning at me.

"To the airport." he said like it was an obvious thing.

"Well, I know that but why?"

"I don't know why, really. I was just told to go to the airport and follow the signs."

I didn't know what to say to that. Here I thought he had planned this whole date and even he doesn't have any idea where we were going. I was really confused. We got to the airport and parked the car. We walked inside straight up to the counter. Emmett gave him his name and the lady said the jet will be ready in 5 minutes. _Jet? Man, he must make a lot of money to have a private jet. _We waited until we got the call. We walked onto the jet and in the sitting area. There were champagne glasses and a bottle of wine in a cooler. We grabbed our seats when the flight attendant came out.

"Would you like any appetizers? " the lady asked us. I just shook my head no and Emmett said yes. She brought out a tray full of chips and salsa and bacon cheese fries. He grabbed a little bit of both. _Now that I've seen the food, I'm hungry. _I grabbed some chips and salsa. The lady poured us some wine and left. We sat there eating and talking. The pilot came over the intercom stating to put our sealt belts on so we did. After the plane landed we walked towards the airport. We were in Ohio and I had no clue why.

" Where we going now?" I asked and he shrugged. I looked around and noticed a guy with a black suit, tie and sunglasses holding a sign up saying Emmett Swan.

" Um, Emmett, there is a guy standing there holding a sign." I told him as I was pointing towards the guy. He grabbed my hand and we walked towards him. The guy led us to a limo and we got in. We drove till we pulled up to a football stadium.

"No way!" Emmett was wide eyed and I was confused. I loved football and all, but why were we here.

"Why are we here?" I asked for the millionth time today. I was getting aggravated because he wouldn't answer any of my questions. He must have heard the aggravation in my voice because he turned and looked at me.

"Rosie, I honestly don't know what's going on. I was just told to follow the signs." He kissed my forehead. "Let's see what's going on." He pulled my hand and we walked in. There was a lady there with a sign again with his name. She led out on the field. What I saw surprised me. There, in the middle of the field, was a blanket laid out with candles that were lit, a picnic basket, and more wine with glasses. We walked out there and sat down. The lady left us and all of sudden we heard soft music playing in the speakers.

"This is so romantic, Emmett." I had tears threaten to spill over, but I just blinked them back. I was very emotional. I have never had anybody do something this romantic for me.

"Only for you, Rosie, only for you." he told me. He opened up the picnic basket and pulled out some Penia and two bowls of Fonduta. We ate that and talked. After we finished eating that, he pulled out two pasta dishes: one was a dish of baked Ziti and the other one was Tortellini.

"Which would you like? I know both are your favorites." He said. I was pretty amazed because we had all my favorites, but they was also Emmett's favorites.

"I don't care, whichever one you don't want." I was kind of hoping for the Tortellini but I didn't want to be selfish.

"Well, I really miss me some baked Ziti so you can have the Tortellini." he said, handing me my plate. I took a bite and it was heavenly. Actually, this whole night has been heaven. _Could it get any better than this? _I was interrupted with my thoughts when Emmett spoke.

"You look beautiful tonight." I blushed. He makes me feel so special that I don't know what to do with myself. I'm definitely not used to this attention that he is giving me.

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself." He had a big goofy smile when I said that.

"Yeah I do, don't I?" I just rolled my eyes. " Well I see that you and Bella are getting along."

"Yeah, it seems that way. Sadly enough, we have a lot of things in common." I was being honest with him.

"Really?" he asked, shocked. _Believe me so was I. _

"Yeah" He got this glint in his eye that I've never seen before.

"Well, thats good because I want you to be my girlfriend. I told you if Bella approves then its a go. So will you?" he asked me. I was speechless. I couldn't say anything so I just nodded. He grabbed me and kissed me passionately. We pulled away when we needed air.

"I think there is dessert in the basket too. Are you in the mood for some Tiramisu?" He asked. I nodded my head. He took out the plate and one fork. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What? I figured I could feed my beautiful girlfriend." He said all innocently. _Girlfriend? I love the sound of that. _I just smiled and we took turns feeding each other. After we got done with that, we laid down on the blanket and listened to the music. We laid there for a few minutes when Emmett interrupted the silence.

" Would you like to dance?" I was shocked.. I mean I didn't have a problem with dancing. It was just that we were in the middle of a football field, but I didn't want to leave his arms so I agreed. I took off my shoes and stood up. We walked off the blanket and danced a little to the soft music.

I don't know how long we were dancing for, but the lady that brought us here came back. Emmett looked at his phone to see what time it was.

"Well, I guess we should probably head back. He walked over to the lady to talk to her and to grab our stuff. He walked back over and I put my shoes and jacket back on. We left and headed back to the airport. We had to wait ten minutes for the jet to be ready so we sat down. When I sat down, I didn't realize how tired I was. I sat there thinking about tonight. It was perfect. It couldn't of been any better then what it was. I, for once, was happy. We finally were called to get on the jet. We got on the plane and I laid down in Emmett's arms. I must have fallen asleep because I was being picked up and then laid back down. I didn't even open my eyes till Emmett gently shook my arm.

"Rosie, baby, we are here at your house." he told me in my ear. I shivered. I opened my eyes and we were, indeed, at my house. _Man!._

"So will I see you tomorrow?" he asked, shyly.

"Yeah, of course I would love to see my boyfriend tomorrow." I told him. He got this cheesy grin on his face and then he kissed me. We broke apart and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Call me and I will see you tomorrow." I got out of the car and waved to him. He waited until I was inside before he left. I walked up to my room and laid on my bed. I have never been so happy, then right now. I changed into some pjs and went to bed. I dreamt of Emmett Swan that night.

_It couldn't get any better than this. _


	23. Chapter 23

**BPOV**

After Emmett left, I went and took a shower.

_~ FLASHBACK ~_

_I called Ashley like I told her I would. I dialed her number when she answered. _

_**Bella **__Ashley_

_Hello?_

_**Ashley?**_

_Bella?_

_**Yeah, it's me. **_

_OMG! I haven't talk to you in forever. How is Forks? What's going on? Why didn't you tell me that you were Marie Swan? What are we..._ I cut her off.__

_**Ashley, calm down. You sound like my friend Alice. Forks is good. A lot of things have happened. I haven't told anyone that I didn't even tell the people here, Emmett did. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it was just a family secret**__. _

_Oh, Ok! So do they know about Izzy yet?___

_**No and I don't plan on them finding out. So enough about me. How is LA? I miss you soo much.**___

_LA isn't the same without the Swan twins. Of course they only know you as the Dwyer twins, but anyways. Everybody is good. Nathan misses you__. _I rolled my eyes.

_**Yeah because he ain't getting laid every night**__. _

_Yeah your probably right. Anyways so whats happening with the birthday this year. _

_**You know, Ashley, I haven't even thought about it. I'll talk to Emmett and email you the details. **_

_Ok, thats cool. Well, the gang is here so I gotta go. We are going to club, Twilight.___

_**Aww man, I miss that club. Well tell Paul and Sam hi for me and give Embry a hug too. Have fun and tell the gang I said hi. **_

_Ok will do. I'll talk to you later girley.___

_**Alright, Bye!**___

_Bye_

_~ END FLASHBACK ~_

I'm now sitting in our office catching up on email. I saw that Nathan emailed me.

**Izzy, **

**I miss you like crazy girl. I'm not the only one either. You and Carthy need to visit sometime. Email me back, please. **

**Love always, **

**Nate**

I just rolled me eyes. _The only reason why he misses me is because he can't find anyone better than me. _I laughed and emailed him back.

**Nate, **

**I miss everyone too. I'm sure Carthy and I will find sometime to visit. The only reason you miss me is because you can't find anyone better than me. Well, good luck with that. **

**Izzy**

I sent the email and left the room. I walked in my room when I heard Emmett come home. I wasn't even in my room for five minutes before I was swooped up in a big bear hug.

"Oh, Bella thank you soooo much for tonight." he said excitedly. I couldn't hardly breath.

"Emmett.....can't......breath!" I said trying to breath.

"Oh" He put me down. I breathed deeply. "Sorry! I was just so excited. I had a blast tonight and it's all because of you. I really appreciate it." he told me. I was happy that it turned out good.

"I'm glad to hear Emmy. I'm sorry for walking away instead of listening to you. I know it was childish." I looked down at the floor. He tilted my chin up to look at him.

"It doesn't even matter anymore. After the night I just had you are forgiven from here on out about anything." he smiled.

"Good. Now, we have a party we need to plan." I told him and he got a confused look on his face.

"Party? What party?"_ How could he forget our own birthday?_ I just rolled my eyes.

"The birthday party, Swan twins style." He knew exactly what I was talking about because as soon as I said that his face lit up.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot. Well how about we go upstairs and I'll tell you about tonight. After that we will do some planning?" he asked. I got off my bed and we both went upstairs. We sat up most of the night talking about his date and our birthday party. We went to bed at about five in the morning.

My alarm went off about noon. Alice and I were supposed to go shopping today so before I fell asleep, I texted her, telling her that I would be over at her house at 12:30pm. I got dressed in a jean skirt with a black sequin tank and a black shirt over top of it. The top had slits on the front where you see the tank. I wore black ballet flats and accessorized it with black hoops and silver lattice wire cuff bracelet **(pic on profile under polyvore)**. I wore my hair straight and down. My bangs were swept off to the side. My makeup was in neutral tones so my eyes popped. I grabbed my black D&G bag and went downstairs. Emmett wasn't up yet so I left him a note and left to go to Alice's.

I pulled up to Alice's house and got out. I walked up to the door and knocked. Edward opened the door.

"Well what do I owe the pleasure of this visit." He smirked. _Cocky Male!_

"You wish! I'm actually here to see Alice." Right when I said her name, she appeared.

"Yeah, Edward, not everybody comes here to see you. Especially at the front door." He glared at her and she just smiled back. We turned and went to my car. We headed to Port Angeles.

"You know my brother isn't going to give up on you." she spoke like it was normal.

"Excuse me." I played stupid and pretended I didn't hear it.

"I said that my brother isn't going to give up on you."

"What makes you think that?" I was confused as to why she would say that.

"Because since that day in hallway, where you challenged him. He hasn't been with another girl since and that's unusual especially for him." I was shocked. She started laughing. I'm pretty sure my face was priceless.

"Oh! Ok!" I didn't know what else to say. We arrived at the mall and headed inside. The rest of the day went by smoothly and without mention of Edward. We went into every store there. It was around dinner time when we decided to get something to eat. After we ate, we did more shopping. We left around closing time. I dropped Alice off at her house and headed to mine. Once I got home, Emmett came out to help with the bags. We both walked to my room and I started putting everything away. Emmett had went to his room to call Rosalie before he went to bed. I was on the last bag putting the last thing away when I noticed a piece of folded paper. I opened it and yelled when I saw what it said. Emmett came running down the stairs.

"What? What's wrong? Are you alright?" He was out of breath from running.

"Emmett, look!" I handed him the piece of paper, shaking.

"I know who you are, Izzy!" He was mad. " Where did you get this? Who wrote it?"

I started crying. I didn't want people to find out about Izzy until after I graduate when I could let the world know it.

"I don't know, Emmy. I was just putting the last thing in the bag away when I noticed it. It could have been given to me anytime while I was at the mall." I told him then I broke down in sobs. I didn't want Emmett to find out about the part of Izzy that he didn't already know. He would be so mad and ashamed. He wrapped me in one of his famous hugs.

"Shhh, it's ok, Bells. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." he said trying to comfort me. It was working a little, but not enough. I knew exactly who I needed and I was not ready to admit that yet. After a little while, I was fine so Emmett went to his room and I went to bed. Let's just say that it wasn't a peaceful night's sleep.

I woke up the next morning and I had that strange feeling again. I got up and went to work out. After I was finished, I walked in my room when my phone was ringing. I looked at the caller ID and saw that the Cullen residence was calling. I answered the phone.

**Bella **_Edward _Alice

_Bella? _Why did he sound worried?

**Edward? What are you doing calling me? **I didn't mean to be snippy, but I was not in the mood to deal with him and his games.

_Have you see the Seattle times? _

**No why?** I then heard rustling of the phone.

Bella, Bella? 

**Yes, Alice its me. **

Edward and I are on our way over. Make sure Emmett is up too? 

**Wait a minute, Alice, why are you coming here? What's going on?**

We'll explain when we get there. 

I didn't even get to answer before she hung up on me. I got dressed in a maroon A&F shirt, jean shorts, and rhinestone sandals**(Pic on profile under polyvore)**. I put my hair up with a little bump and a pony tail. I just put mascara and lip gloss on. After I was finished, I went up to Emmett's room. He was already awake and playing his xbox.

"Hey Edward and Alice is coming over. They apparently have something important to tell us."

" Oh...Ok! I'll go get ready. I'll be down in a few." He shut off his xbox and went to take shower. I walked down stairs. Right when I walked in the kitchen, somebody knocked on the door. I went and answered it. I opened it and it was Alice and Edward. Edward had an apologetic look on his face and Alice just looked stressed.

"Bella, have you seen the paper?" Alice was freaking out about something that I had no clue about.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!" Edward was strained, like he didn't know how to fix this. Before I could say anything Emmett came bounding downstairs.

"Hey peeps, whats everybody doing on this fine morning?" He has been in a cheerful mood since Friday night.

" Emmett, this is not the time. We have more important issues to deal with." Alice exclaimed.

"Hey, Edward, what are you doing here?" I knew he was only curious. They still didn't tell me what was going on.

" Emmett, focus. Look!" She said as she handed him the paper. Emmett read it. his face expressions went from being shocked to being angry.

"What is this, Cullen?" He was glaring at Edward. I felt the need to protect Edward so I stood in between Edward and Emmett.

" Ok thats enough! Does somebody mind telling me what is going on before I really get mad. I'm sure whatever it is, can be fixed." I said. I seen Emmett head to Edward and I did not want Emmett to kill him especially if I could possibly have feelings for him. Each step Emmett took towards Edward, I took towards him.

"You're going to protect him after what he did?" He sneered at me.

"Well if I knew what was going on I could answer that for you. So to answer your question right now is yes, yes I am." By this time we were really close to each other. "Back off Emmett, now. I'm already aggravated because 1) everybody is talking like I'm not in the room and 2) I STILL don't know what's going on." He backed off and grabbed the paper then shoved it at me.

"I'm going to call Rosie and see if she wants to come over." He turned to leave.

"See if Jasper wants to come too." Alice yelled but instead followed him upstairs. That left me by myself with Edward. _Oh boy, this is going to be good. _I walked in the kitchen to read the paper. The headline read: " _Bella Swan finds herself a new play toy "_ then there is a picture of us in the cafeteria. _I knew we were being watched. _I continued down to read the article:__

_**Thursday morning, there was a tip leaked to a bunch of press, that Marie Swan is in fact Bella Swan. Bella Swan has a twin, Emmett Swan and they both attend to Forks High as juniors. That afternoon, Ms. Swan held a press conference to answer questions. That morning, Ms. Swan was in the arms of a student, Edward Cullen. They were then caught in the cafeteria alone. We asked Mr. Cullen about his relationship with Ms. Swan. He said and I quote: " We are only friends but hopefully someday something more." It is known that Mr. Cullen is the player of Forks High. I guess Bella has found herself a playtoy who likes to play as well. **_

When I finished reading that I didn't know how to feel. I was shocked that Edward said that and also angry that they assume something like that about me. I was taken out of my thoughts when Edward spoke.

"Bella, I'm so very sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like that." I could tell that he felt bad.

"Don't worry about it. I knew this was going to happen when they asked about you. I mean I wish they wouldn't assume things, but it's something that can and will be fixed. So don't worry about it." He smiled a little bit, but it didn't reach his eyes. Somebody knocking on the door brought me out of my thoughts. Before I could get off the stool, Emmett was down the stairs and the door open.

"Rosie, baby it's been too long." I just rolled my eyes. _New love! _

"Hey Em, I missed you too but its only been 12 hours." she smiled at him which caused him to smile. I didn't want to ruin the moment, but I wanted to clear a few things up.

"Sorry to ruin this reunion moment but I have something to say to my brother before he got all huffy puffy and left. What is in the paper is not a big deal."

"What do you mean its NOT a big deal? That idiot," Edward cringed, "Made you look like a total slut." He started towards Edward and once again I stepped in the middle.

"Emmett, if you would listen to me, I will explain," he calmed down," Now I'm sure that what Edward told them wasn't what they wrote. They are press, and stuff like that sells, so they just used some of his interview."

"Why did he have to do an interview?"

"Emmett, he is his own person. He doesn't have to have a publicist or a lawyer present for that kinda stuff so quit being a jerk. We don't own him. Now, I'm going up to my room to call Brad to see if he can fix this, _again, _and then call Sandy so I'll be down in a few." I walked up to my room and before I closed my door, Rosalie and Alice walked in.

"I'm just going to show Rose your closet. She hasn't seen it yet." They walked towards it and Alice opened the door. I waited for her to stop screaming when I made the phone calls. After I finished with my phone calls, I joined the girls in the closet. We were all talking adamently about fashion when Rose mentioned her favorite clothing line.

"So girls, I heard that Izzy Dwyer's new line is coming out next month. The name to this is called Flirt. It's supposed to be really sexy clothing. I can't wait, I'm going to the store early in the morning when they put it out. I can't wait." She was smiling. " I would really like to meet this fabulous designer. It's like she knows what girls our age like to wear." We just sat there talking when Emmett yelled down the stairs.

"Hey girls, come up here." We all got up and headed upstairs. They were all playing a game so I decided to interrupt them by standing in front of the TV.

"Aww, come on Bells. We're in the middle of a game." Emmett whined.

"Yeah I was showing this big oaf how to loose." Jasper said grinning.

"Actually if you look at the score, it shows that I am winning." Edward said with a cocky grin. I turned around to see what game they were playing and I was surprised to see they were playing the motocross game. I grabbed Jasper's remote because he was losing big time, and played. I beat the game for him and gave it back to him.

"Now Jasper won so tell us why you called us up here." I asked with my arms across my chest.

"Well, we wanted to see if you girls wanted to do something tonight?" Emmett asked. _What? There is no way I'm going out anywhere with Edward. I already have a mess to clean up. I don't want anymore, but then again he could be nice. I mean we don't have to go as a couple, we can go as friends._

"You mean to tell me that you called us up here just to ask us that and it would of saved you from all the embarassment of getting beat by a girl. Rather then to walk your lazy butt down the steps and ask us that. I'm really surprised at you. Anyways I'm in for whatever if everybody else is." I turned and walked downstairs with the girls following me.

"Man, Bella, you sure no how to shut your brother up." Rose said and then we all started laughing.

"Ok, ladies, time to get ready for tonight. I say we go clubbing. How's that sound?" I called Emmett on his cellphone to ask the guys and they agreed. _What if he can be lazy, why can't I? _

"Ok, well ladies we will meet back here in 30 minutes. EDWARD LET"S GO!!!! Ok, Bella see you in a few." I was still holding my ears when Edward came down the stairs. He just smirked at me and they left.

"Ok well I guess I better go too. JASPER LET"S GO!!! EMMETT I"M LEAVING, I'LL SEE YOU IN A FEW!!! Bye Bella." She waved and went downstairs with Jasper following. I went back in my room, grabbed a book and went to my bed.

_Tonight ought to be fun!!!_


	24. Chapter 24

**BPOV**

I was enjoying the peace and quiet, reading my book when Alice came in my room.

"Alright, time to take a shower. I will pick out what your wearing. Rose will do your hair when she gets here." she looked at her cellphone "Which better be soon." she mumbled, I looked at my clock on my nightstand to see what the time it was.

"Alice, its only 5pm. We are not leaving till 9pm. Besides I don't need you and Rose to dress me. You know I am more than capable to do so myself,"' I told her and went back to reading.

"But Beellllllaaaaa!" she whined.

"Alice, I'll make a deal with you. I will not only let you pick my outfit out and get me ready but I will let you and Rose pick an outfit out of my wardrobe. If you will leave me alone about getting ready for a couple hours." I bargained. She sat there contemplating. Then she got this evil smirk on her.

"I agree on one occasion, let me all three of our outfits from your secret closet." I was wide eyed because right about that time, Rose walked in.

"What's this I hear about a secret closet. You mean to tell me there is more." Alice looked at me apologetically. I didn't know what I was going to do. After sitting there staring at Alice, and Rose looking at us like we were crazy, I decided to speak.

"Yes, there is more. The thing is in my secret closet is a clothing line that belongs to real close friend of mine. The stuff isn't even out yet." I told her. I wasn't ready to tell her yet about Izzy. I guess when Emmett confesses that he is Carthy then I will confess that I am Izzy.

"Oh, that's cool. Who's line is it? Anybody I know?" she asked, excitedly. I bit my lip and nodded my head.

"Ok, well who is it? And where is this secret closet." She said as she was walking towards my closet.

"Well, It's Izzy Dwyer's new line, Flirt." I said softly. I knew she heard me because she just stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and looked at me.

"Are you being serious right now because if this is a joke, I'm so kicking your butt, Swan." she glared. I just rolled my eyes and got off my bed.

"You always doubt me." I smirked. I walked to my closet and opened the door that had my new line hanging.

"Well, if you don't believe me then come see." I teased. I don't even think I got to finish that sentence when she was in my closet checking the clothes out.

"You are one lucky girl, you know that." she smirked still going through my clothes. I just started laughing. I walked back over to my bed and sat down.

"Oh by the way, Alice, it's a deal." she just got this huge grin on her face and headed towards my closet. I just sat back and read my book while they were rummaging through the closet.

After about an hour and half of trying to figure out what we were going to wear, I was pushed into the shower. After I got out of the shower, I was thrown my clothes to change into and I got dressed. I was wearing a black halter top that criss-crossed in the front. Where it criss-crosses there is a rhinestone pin that has rhinestones hanging down between my breasts. I was wearing tight fitting dark denim jeans. I walked back in the room and the girls were both ready. I looked at Rose and she was wearing a red halter that has strings connected by 2 rhinestone jewels with dark denim blue jeans and rhinstone heels. Her hair was down and curled. I looked at Alice and she was wearing a pink halter that has a pink rhinestone jewel that held the straps on with tight fitting dark denim jeans with rhinestone heels. Her hair was sticking up all over just like normal **(All outifits are on profile under photobucket)**.

"Dang, girls, standing next to you. Nobody will even give me a second glance." I said sitting down at my vanity.

"Whatever, Bella. You will look even more hot as soon as we finish you up." Alice said. She started on my makeup and Rose started on my hair. After about an hour we were all ready to go. Alice handed me a pair of rhinstone heels that tied in the back. I put them on and look at myself in the mirror. My hair was half up with curls cascading down my back. The three of us walked down the stairs where the boys were waiting. The girls went to their other half. I walked down and Edward's eyes got really wide. I smiled and walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Like what you see, Cullen." I purred. I saw his adam's apple bob up and down as he took a gulp. I guess everybody else saw it too because they started laughing. He just blushed. After we calmed down we left the house in Edward's car. We arrived at the club and walked inside. We went and got our drinks, then to find a table. We all sat and talked when Rose grabbed Alice and my hands.

"Come on girls, let's dance," she cheered, dragging to the center of the floor. We were dancing and grinding on each other when these three guys came up to watch us. One kept looking at me like I was piece of candy. It was making feel uncomfortable. We went back to the table, sat and talked. The couples decided to dance so that left Edward and I by ourselves. After a few minutes of silence, Edward spoke up.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about the newspaper. If I had known that was going to happen then I wouldn't have done the interview."

"It's ok, Edward. Seriously its fine. I've got it taken care of, alright?" I put my hand on his shoulder. I didn't realize that I was leaning into him till we were interrupted by the waitress. I blushed.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked. Edward just shook his head and she left. He turned to me.

"Bella..." I interrupted him.

"Edward, don't." I grabbed my purse and I saw concern on his face. "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I pecked him on the cheek and left. _What am I doing? _I went to the bathroom, but as I was walking back to the table, I was pushed up against the wall. I noticed it was the guy from earlier. He kissed me. I tried to push him away, but he was stronger than me. Normally I wouldn't have a problem, but I was caught off guard. I just closed my eyes, as he trailed his lips down my neck, wishing that he would stop. I tried to scream, but everytime I opened my mouth nothing came out. I started getting flashbacks of what happened with James in the alley way. Next thing I knew, the guy was off of me and I was in Rose's arms. I opened my eyes and saw Emmett punching the guy. Edward and Jasper tried to get Emmett off of the guy, but they were struggling. The girls kept asking me if I was ok. _I don't care about me right now, I just care about getting out of here!_ I was screaming that in my head to them because I knew I couldn't say anything right now or I would scream. I pushed the girls out of my way and went over by the boys.

"EMMETT, STOP! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!" I was crying and I saw Rose crying out of the corner of my eye, but I was too focused on Emmett. He didn't hear me so I pushed the boys away from him and tried to pull him off myself. _Man, when did he get bigger. I don't usually have a problem with this. _I was struggling so Edward and Jasper helped me. After a few minutes of trying we finally got him off the guy. The guy just laid there, but I didn't go check to see if he was ok. I knew he wasn',t but I didn't care. All I cared about at this moment was getting Emmett out of here. He was struggling against the guys and started swinging at them.

"Emmett, STOP, it's me Bella. Its just Edward and Jasper. Calm down and look at me." I finally got his attention. " We have to get you out of here." I told him. He looked at the guy on the ground and then looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"Bella, I'm so... " I stopped him and shook my head.

"I know, but right now is not the time for apologies. We have to get you out of here...NOW!" I demanded. I knew that if he got caught then I knew he probably wouldn't get away with it again. We got lucky because the back door was down the hall from where we're at so we slipped out the back unnoticed. As we got in our cars to pull out of the parking lot, the cops came down the road. to make matters worse, our dad was there. _If he finds out Emmett did this, he is going to be in so much trouble. _Everybody headed to our house. We got home and decided to have a sleepover so everybody called their parents. After that was done, I lent Rose and Alice some pjs. We all got dressed and went downstairs to watch some movies. Emmett grabbed the blankets and pillows and I made popcorn. We all settled in our seats on the floor. All of the couples were by each other. When the movie was over, Edward and I was the only ones awake. I got up to go to my room when Edward stopped me.

"Where you going?" he raised his eyebrow as he asked.

"I'm going to my room. I didn't fall asleep so I was just going to read in my bed."

"Oh ok! " He then laid back down. I headed up to my room. As I was half way up the stairs I called for Edward.

"Edward?" I whisper yelled.

"Yeah" he whispered back.

"You can some up to my room with me if you want. Just bring your pillows and blankets and you can sleep on the floor." I continued up the stairs and I heard Edward come after me. I smiled. _I may not be ready to admit it yet, but I'm going to enjoy it while I can. _We got in my room and he made a pile on my floor. After playing 20 questions for an hour, I fell asleep. I faintly remember something touching my forehead but I'm not sure.

_I went to sleep that night with a smile on my face and sweet dreams about Edward. _


	25. Chapter 25

BPOV

I woke up to the smell of sun and honey. My eyes fluttered and I saw Edward laying there with his arms around me. _I knew there was a reason why I was comfortable. _A few seconds later, Edward woke up.

"Good Morning." he said, sleepily with the smile.

"Good Morning, but can I ask what you are doing in my bed?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Uh...Um...You were crying last night and said my name. I came up here to comfort you and when I went to go back down to my bed, you told me to stay." he looked at the ground.

"Oh.....well thank you," I blushed.

We sat there for five minutes until I heard yelling and crying downstairs. Edward and I looked at each other. We got out of bed and went downstairs. I was shocked at what I saw. My dad had Emmett in handcuffs. Rosalie was crying in the corner and I decided that I had better take care of this.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DAD?" I yelled. I was so angry that I was crying.

"I'm sorry, Bells, but I have to take him in." I could tell this was killing him to do.

"Dad, come on, don't do this. He doesn't need this on his record." I tried to be vague, but I guess he wasn't getting it.

"Bella, I have to do this. It's my job."

"It's your job to arrest someone that was protecting your daughter from getting raped?" I cried.

"Well, that's just something that you will have to come down to the station and file a statement."

I couldn't believe this. Fine if Emmett was going so was I.

"Fine, you want to arrest Emmett, then arrest me too." I said sticking my arms out.

"Bella!!" Everybody yelled. My dad stopped in his tracks. Emmett looked at me, pleading for me not to do this.

"Bella, stop being silly. Let me do my job. You haven't done anything to be arrested for." he said.

"Dad, please don't do this. We will all come down and give statements. Just don't bring him in like this." I was pleading. He didn't even give me a second glance and he walked out the door. I ran after him and hugged Emmett.

"Bella, stop. I'll be fine. You know me," he half smiled. I could tell he was upset. I let him go and Edward wrapped his arms around me. I turned around and cried on his shirt. I saw my dad pull away with my brother in the back. We went back inside and I went to my room. Everybody left but Edward.

"Edward, you should just go home. All I'm going to do is hang around here and call my lawyer."

"Well if it's ok with you, I would like to just hang out with you." I looked at him to see if he was being sincere and he was.

"Yeah, that's fine." I smiled and call Brad.

_This is going to be good. Not!_

EMPOV

I watched as my sister cried on Edward's shoulder. _That should be me not him. _I sat in the back seat, not saying a word to my dad. It's not that I was mad at him for it. I knew he was doing his job, but he made my Rosie cry and I didn't like that. "You understand that I'm just doing my job, right?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, I understand. I just don't see why you couldn't have waited till everybody went home."

"I'm sorry. If I would have known that was how Bella was going to act like then I would just told you to come with me."

"Ya think, dad. You have to think, for the past two years we have protected each other."

"Yeah I know. Well we're here." he mumbled, stopping the car.

"Yay" I mumbled. He opened the door and I got out. We got out and walked in. Nobody said anything. My dad had a don't-ask look on. We went to the booking room and proceeded with the booking. A half hour later, I was sitting in the jail cell, when Bella came busting through the doors with the officers following her. _I guess my dad isn't here. _

"Take my money and let him go," she said, standing by my door with her hand on her hip. I saw Edward walk in behind the officers. _Somebody has a thing for my sister. _I just smiled.

"Bella, we can't do that. Your dad told us not to. He said that Emmett needs to learn his lesson. This is not his first offense you know."

I saw Bella getting furious. _Buddy that was the wrong thing to say. _She got up in the officer's face. I looked at Edward for him to stop her. He went by her and put a hand on her arm. She instantly relaxed. _So somebody has a thing for Edward_. I smirked. Bella must have caught me because she glared at me.

"Officer Davis, I have my brother's bail money and his lawyer on speed dial. Now, you have two options. You can either take the money and let him go or you can deal with his lawyer, and believe me when I say this, he's not so nice when it comes to the well-fare of his clients. So you make the choice." she had her arms folded across her chest with a smirk.

She was right. Brad was pretty brutal when it came to his clients, especially us. I mean he is family and all.

"You can do whatever you like, but we are not allowed to accept money from you. Your dad has strictly forbidden us to. So if you have a problem with that take, it up with him." Davis said.

He smirked. _Buddy I would so back away, now. _"Oh believe me Officer Davis I will talk to Charlie. Just know this, when I talk to my lawyer again, I will make sure to get you written up for not following the law. My dad included and don't think I won't do it, because I will," with that said she left.

Edward followed behind her."Dude, you just signed your death certificate." I laughed.

"She doesn't scare me. She is just a girl." I laughed even harder.

"Yeah a girl that can kick your butt." he just glared at me.

"Keep it up and you can stay in here longer." I just rolled my eyes.

I didn't know where Bella was or what she was doing, all I knew was that I was worried. It's been six hours since she left and I haven't heard from her since. Rose came to visit, but all she did was cry the whole time. Jasper ended up taking her home. I hated to see her cry like that. I knew I wasn't in trouble. I was only kept in here to 'learn my lesson.' _Psh, like this will stop me from protecting my sister. _I was interrupted with Charlie running in the room.

"Emmett let's go." he said in a rush, fumbling with the keys.

"It's kind of hard dad, I'm locked in here," I joked, but he didn't laugh. _He always laughs. _

"Now is not the time for jokes. Bella is hurt." _What? _My mind was going crazy with different scenarios.

"What? What happened?" We were walking out of the building.

"She was coming back from Port Angeles . She hit a garden rail and spun around and hit a tree. She's not that bad, just a few scrapes and bruises, but she won't wake up and we have tried everything." We sped to the hospital.

We got to the hospital and I seen Carlisle . "Hey Carlisle, How's Bella?"

"Still the same. If she would just wake up, she would be fine."

He walked back down the hall. I walked in the waiting room and Rosalie came running to me, crying. "Shh, it's ok baby. She will wake up. I know it. Don't cry. Everything will be alright." I comforted her.

After I got her calmed down, I went to Bella's room. Edward was in there. "Hey, how is she?" He just shook his head and left. He looked miserable. I went to sit by her and grabbed her hand.

"Hey lil sis. You need to wake up. You're alright, you just need to wake up. Come on Bells, please wake up. I'm out of jail so you have achieved your goal in life. To keep me out of trouble. You're always saving me. You would think I would learn, but I guess not. I don't know what I would do without you so I have to protect you."

I just sat there holding her hand and pleading for her to wake up. Nothing! That's how it was for 4 days, nothing. They kept running tests and nothing was showing up wrong. They didn't know why she wouldn't wake up. I was on my way back to the hospital. We've all gone to school, but it's not the same without Bella. I walked into the hospital carrying a package that Bella had been looking forward too. _Maybe this will wake her up! I can only hope. _I walked in her room and sat down by her. I once again grabbed her hand.

"Hey Bells, guess what? You got the package you've been waiting for. Now you just have to wake up. Come on you know you want to."

Still nothing. I was running out of options. I stayed there with her until late that night. I got up to leave. I got to the door when I heard the one thing I've wanted to hear for the past five days.


	26. Chapter 26

**EMPOV**

"Emmett, don't think you're going anywhere with my package," she said, her voice raspy. I turned around and grinned. I walked to her and grabbed her in one of my bear like hugs.

"OK, alright I get it. You missed me. Can I have my mail, now?" I looked at her and she was smiling. I handed her the box and sat in the chair. She opened it and pulled black fabric out.

"What is that?" I asked. I was really hoping it wasn't what I thought it was.

"It's my homecoming dress, silly," _Just what I thought! _"I told you that I designed mine and Alice 's dresses," she rolled her eyes. She looked at me, daring me to say something. Of course, I didn't, not after last time.

"It's pretty." I managed to spit out. She started laughing. After she calmed down.

"I really appreciate the thought, Emmy, but I know that you don't like it. It doesn't matter if you like it or not, only my date liking it matters." she smiled. I was confused. _Who was her date? I don't recall her telling me that somebody asked her. _

"Who is that, Bella?" I tried to act like I didn't care, but I knew she could see right through me.

"Oh don't act like you don't care because you do. Actually, I technically don't have one yet, but I will," she said confidently.

"And who, may I ask, would that person be?" I carefully asked, afraid of who it could be. _I really hope it's not Edward Cullen. _Of course she just smashed that thought down.

"Edward. He already asked me once and I turned him down. He thought of it as a challenge so I'm guessing I'll get asked this week."

"Bella, sorry to tell you, but you are not going with that player." I told her in my nicest voice ever.

"Emmett, don't start. If he asks me, I'm going so get over it." she glared. I was getting ready to say something but Carlisle came in.

"Well, I see your finally awake." he smiled.

"Yep, I just needed a few extra days for my body to catch up with everything that's been going on, I guess." she just shrugged her shoulders like it was not a big deal. _She doesn't know how worried everybody was or how worried I was. _

"Well how do you feel?" Carlisle asked while checking her vitals.

"I feel fine actually." she smiled which caused Carlisle and I both smiled. _She always did have a way to make people smile. _

"Well, that's good. Everything looks good here, so I will go get your discharge papers and you can leave."

He left the room and Bella got up to get dressed. She stood up and about fell over until I caught her. "Oh look the old clumsy Bella is back." I laughed and she glared at me.

"Do you want the old whiny butt baby Emmett come back because I will make him? You know I can." I just rolled my eyes.

"Bells, you just woke up from a coma, but I will take your word for it." I smiled. She went and got dressed. Right when she walked out, Carlisle walked in.

"Ok here you go. If you feel lightheaded or dizzy call me." Bella nodded her head and he left. We grabbed everything and left.

_It felt good to have my sister back!_

**BPOV**

I was super excited for tomorrow. I could show Alice her dress. I had asked Rosalie if she had a dress and she did, so I didn't feel too bad about not designing her one. _I will for prom. By then I might tell her that I am Izzy Dwyer. _The trip home was short and quiet. We got home and I walked inside. I saw my dad on the couch so I ran to give my dad a hug.

"What the.....? Bella?!?" he was surprised. I grinned.

"Yeah Dad. Who else runs, jumps in your lap, and gives you a big hug?" he just smiled even bigger.

"Oh, Bella, I was so worried about you. We had tried everything to get you to wake up. What happened?" he asked. I was going to answer, but Emmett interrupted me.

"She got a package in the mail. The one she has been waiting for forever for. So I brought it to the hospital to see if it would work. At first it didn't so when I was getting ready to leave she woke up. Let me tell you, it wasn't, 'Emmett, where do you think you are going?' No, it was, 'Emmett, don't think your going anywhere with my package.' Geez, I love you too, sis." he pouted like a child. I got off my dad's lap and ran to Emmett.

"Oh I love you too, Emmy." I started kissing him all over his face. He was making gagging noises. My dad was laughing at our childish play.

"Ewwww, sister kisses, get off of me. " he yelled. I jumped and smiled. He grinned at me and got this evil look.

"Oh you're so going to pay for that."

With that said, I ran upstairs to my room with him on my tail. I got in my room, but before I could shut the door, he was there. _Dang it!_ He pushed it open and grabbed me by the waist. He threw me on the bed and started tickling me. I was laughing so hard that I was crying. He finally stopped and I was catching my breath from laughing so hard.

"Well, sis, everybody was supposed to come to the hospital tomorrow to see you. Now that you're out, what do you want to do?" I thought about it.

"Well, you call everyone tonight and invite them over here first for breakfast." he nodded but look confused. "When they come over and walk in the kitchen, I will be there cooking." I explained the rest to him and he understood. _I swear I think I got the more brains then him. _He told me what I missed in school. After that, we both went to bed.

________________________________________________________________________

My alarm went off around 8:30am. Everybody was due at the house at around 10am for breakfast and then go to the hospital to see me. _Boy they're going to be surprised! _I got up and took a shower. I got dressed in an Aeropostale jean skirt and an Aero pink/white stripe cami with a Aero pink zip up hoodie over it. I wore white/pink flip flops**(pic on profile under polyvore)**. I put my hair up in a messy ponytail and did my makeup in light pink tones. After I was finished, it was 9am. I heard Emmett upstairs so I didn't have to wake him up. I went downstairs to start on breakfast.

Around 9:45, the bell rang. Emmett came down the stairs with a serious look on, and opened it up. It was Rosalie and Jasper.

"Hey, baby, how was Bella yesterday?" I was glad that we have become good friends. It makes it better on Emmett.

"Yeah how was Bells yesterday?" Jasper asked. I didn't hear Emmett say anything so I assumed that he shrugged his shoulders. What I heard next made me smile.

"Don't worry baby she will come around. She is missed by everybody." I just couldn't believe that people actually missed me.

"Yeah I know. I was surprised. Where are the other guys?" Right when he asked that, the door bell rang. He opened it and what I heard broke my heart.

"Emmett. Rosalie. Jasper," Edward said. I pictured him just nodding at them to acknowledge them.

"Edward." I was shocked to hear the sadness in his voice. _What is the deal with that?_

"Hey Em, how was Bells, yesterday?" Alice asked.

Alice didn't sound like herself. Normally her voice had excitement to it, but not today. Once again Emmett didn't answer instead changed the subject.

"Ok, let's get something to eat. The food is already made." he told them. I heard them coming and I just finished the last pancakes.

"Wow, Emmett, I didn't know you knew how to cook." Jasper said surprised.

"You'd be amazed of things I can do." I knew Alice and Jasper got the innuendo but Edward and Rosalie wouldn't. They walked in the kitchen and I turned around.

"Well, good morning. Glad you could join us for breakfast." I smiled. Emmett was grinning really big. Everybody had frozen in their spots. Jasper started smiling, as well as Rose. Edward smiled but some other emotion was there too, one that I didn't understand. I was getting worried about Alice but before I finished that thought I was tackled by the pixie.

"Dang, Alice , you are awfully strong for someone so small." I laughed and everybody joined in with me. I pulled her away and she was crying.

"Ali, are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" she just shook her head.

"Then what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I was utterly confused.

"I'm just so happy that you are ok and awake." then she smacked me.

"Ow, Alice , what was that for?" I glared at her.

"That's for scaring me to death. Don't ever do that again, do you hear me?" she glared at me.

I just rolled my eyes. "Yeah Alice like I had total control." she just 'humphed' and went to sit by Jasper. I sat down between Edward and Emmett. We sat there eating and having conversations. After we finished eating, I collected the plates and went to do the dishes.

"Bella, you shouldn't be doing the dishes. You just got out of the hospital and besides you cooked. Cooks don't do the dishes." Edward said coming by me.

"Edward, I'm fine. I don't mind cooking and I don't mind doing the dishes." I told him filling up the sink.

"Well, then at least let me help." I just nodded my head. We did the dishes and went in the living room to join everybody else. We all sat there talking for awhile.

"So what is everybody doing today?" I asked.

"Well, Rosie and I are going on a lunch date." Emmett looked at his watch. "Which actually we need to leave for." I just nodded and they got up and left. Nobody else said anything.

"Hey guys, you can go up to Em's room and play video games. I have something for Alice that I want to show her." They just nodded and headed upstairs. Alice and I followed.

"Bella, we need to go dress shopping for Homecoming. Let's go now! The guys can go with us."

"Actually Alice , that's what I wanted to show you. I kind of took the pleasure and designed our dresses." I walked to my closet and showed her dress to her. She squealed.

"OMG! Bella, it so pretty and so me. You did an excellent job." she was jumping up and down like a five year old.

"Thank you, Alice . I'm glad you like it. Also I also ordered jewelry and shoes to go with it. I hope you don't mind." I showed her the jewelry and shoes. Guess what she did? Yep, she squealed, even louder then before.

"No I don't mind at all. I love them. I LOVE the whole ensemble." she gave me a big hug.

"So what does your stuff look like?" I showed her and she was super excited.

"Oh, Bella, you are going to look so beautiful." we talked designs for a little while then the boys came down.

"Come on Alice, Emmett wants us to meet him and Rose at he movies. We will grab something to eat on the way." she nodded and gave me a big hug. They left, which left Edward by ourselves.

"So what do you want to do?" Edward asked me. I shrugged.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm kind of hungry. You want to go get something to eat?" I just nodded my head; I seemed to have a problem talking when I was around him. I grabbed my Aero pink/white purse and we walked to his car.

We drove to an Italian restaurant, on the outside of Forks. We walked in and sat down. I looked at him and he looked nervous about something.

"Edward, is there something wrong? You seem nervous about something?" I asked.

"Well....actually.....um....Never mind." he stuttered out. I grabbed his hand and smiled.

"You can tell me anything."

He smiled and didn't seem nervous anymore. "I was just wondering if you would go to homecoming with me?" he smiled. I was thinking about the pros and cons of going with him. I guess he took the silence bad because he started mumbling.

"I mean we can go just as friends so neither of us are dateless." he frowned and pulled his hand away. I grabbed his hand back and smiled.

"Edward, I would love to go with you." he smiled. The rest of the day was spent with Edward. I had learned so much about him and same with him about me. We drove to my house and nobody was home.

"You want me to sit with you until somebody gets home?" he asked.

"No, I will be fine." I kissed him on the cheek and got out of the car. I went and unlocked my door. I turned around to wave and he drove off. I walked straight to my room and changed into pjs. I walked through my door and turned my light on. What I saw made my face go pale. There on my bed was a dozen of white roses and a note that said, "I know who you are, Izzy Dwyer." I screamed. I guess Emmett just got home because he ran in my room. He saw the stuff on my bed.

"Who did this?" he was angry. I didn't answer him, I was in shock. He pulled me close to him and I started crying.

"Shh, Bells, its ok. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." he was trying to comfort me. He just didn't understand and I hope he never understood. _I left that behind. It's in the past._ I couldn't stop crying. I heard Emmett on the phone with somebody, but I didn't know who. I don't know how long I sat there and cried in Emmett's arms but I was switched to somebody else. _I know this smell. _

"Ssh, Bella, it will be ok. Nothing is going to happen to you. You are safe."

He comforting me and it was working. I knew everybody else was there, but I didn't care. I calmed down and looked up in Edward's sparkling green eyes. Everybody else must have gone to Emmett's room. I looked at the clock and it was midnight.

"Thank you. I just freaked out. This is the second note like this." I knew I would have to tell him, not only him but Rosalie. I would rather it be found out by me then some person who is playing tricks on me.

"Is everybody still up?" he nodded his head. I got up and grabbed his hand. I felt the need to have him close to me right now. I felt safe just by the little touch as holding hands. We walked upstairs and everybody looked our way. I looked at Emmett and he nodded his head. That was the great part about being twins, we knew what the other was going to say or want without words.

"Edward and Rosalie, there is something that Em and I need to tell you. Alice and Jasper already know because they caught on what I said to Mike the first day of school in gym." They both nodded their heads.

"Ok what I am going to say has no interest to you Edward so just been patient." I said and he nodded his head.

"Well, Rose, you know how you saw the new Izzy line in my closet and I said that I was really close friends to her that's why I had it." she nodded her head. _I guess nobody can say anything. _

"Well, I kind of lied to you. I'm actually closer to her then you think." she was clearly confused.

"What are you talking about, Bella?" I deep breathe and just told her.

"Well, I kind of am her."

There was silence for a few minutes. I looked down at the floor not wanting to see her expression. What happened next surprised me. She squealed and I mean she squealed, Alice style. It was possibly louder.

"OMG!! NO WAY!!" she yelled. I grinned and she literally ran and gave me a hug. I was so relieved not to have that over my head anymore. After she calmed down, I explained the first note I got and when. Emmett was acting all funny. I guess he was nervous about telling them the truth.

"Emmy, what's wrong?"

He was spaced out.

"Huh...Oh! Nothing. I'm fine." he smiled, but it was fake and forced. Something was up and I intended to find out. I pushed that aside for now.

"Are you ready to tell them your secret?" he nodded his head happily. I just smiled and shook my head.

"Rose listen to this too because you will enjoy this as much as Edward will." she looked at me and smiled. I turned to Edward.

"Ok, Edward, you know the future quarter back Cathy Dwyer, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, who doesn't? He's Izzy Dwyer bro…" it was like a light bulb clicked in his and Rosalie's head. She turned towards Emmett and he nodded his head pretty fast. She jumped up and gave him a big kiss. _Ewww!!_ I looked at Edward and he was shocked.

"Edward, are you alright?" he nodded.

"I just can't believe this. You start out as nobodies, no offense." I just waved my hand to let him know none taken. "Then you leave and come back the future fashionista, which I only know because of Alice, and quarter back who everybody wants for their team. Also, you come back as Marie Swan, the 2 year AMA Pro Racing Champion. It's unbelievable." he just shook his head in disbelief.

"Well believe it because we are living proof." I laughed and everybody joined in. We decided to have a sleep over. Alice and Rose wanted to sleep by their men so Edward and I went to my room. He made his pile and we both laid down.

"Edward, why did you say you didn't want to go dateless to the dance? I mean I'm sure there are plenty of other girls that would love to go with you."

"Because I only wanted to go with you." I smiled and went to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**BPOV**

I woke up early on Sunday and looked at the floor by my bed. Edward was still sleeping so I snuck quietly to my closet, grabbing my cell phone on the way, to make a few phone calls. I had come up with a plan. Emmett and I were going to treat them to a relaxing day. My first phone call was to the principal. _Many people wonder why I have the principal's number. Well, it's for emergencies and this is an emergency. _After 15 minutes of trying to convince the principal to let us off school Friday, he finally agreed. We just had to get all of our work completed and turned in before Friday. I agreed, of course.

After that conversation, I called the airport to reserve our jet for Thursday. We were going to Seattle for the night and most of Friday. I booked three Executive Suites at the Seattle Four Seasons hotel and made appointments for the spa. I called Game Works, for the guys, and got them unlimited use there. After I made arrangements for everything. I walked out of my closet and Edward was waking up.

"Good morning, sleepy head." I giggled. He just smiled.

"It's a good morning, indeed." he smiled his crooked smile and I blushed.

"What do you say we go downstairs and make some breakfast? I have a surprise for everybody."

He looked at me confused. He was going to say something but I stopped him. "I'm not going to tell you, so you can wait like everybody else."

I walked downstairs to start breakfast. He came down a minute later and helped me. About 20 minutes later, everybody else came downstairs, including my Dad. "Mmmm, smells good, Bells, what is it?" my dad asked while he was pouring himself some coffee.

"It's called the Cadyville Scramble. Its scrambled eggs with bacon, tomato and Mozzarella cheese. Topped with sour cream and served with potatoes and toast." It was one of the many things that I learned when I was in LA.

"Mmmm, Bells, that sounds good. Did you learn that in LA?" Emmett asked making him a plate.

I just nodded my head. Everybody made their plates and ate. After my dad was done eating, he left for work. "Ok, so I have a surprise for everybody."

Everybody looked at me weirdly. _I'm glad I have everybody's attention. _"Ok, since Homecoming is Friday, we are going to Seattle on Thursday and staying the night." I smiled, but everybody else had concern faces.

"Umm... Bells, not that I want to rain on your parade or maybe being in a coma for 4 days has mess with you, but we have school on Friday. I mean yeah you missed school all week, but surely you didn't forget." Emmett explained to me like I was slow.

I just rolled my eyes. "First, Emmett, I know we have school Friday. I'm not slow so quit talking to me like I am. Second, I have already talked to the principal and he has given us permission to be off on Friday. I explained to him that this was an emergency. He didn't ask questions so I didn't tell. The only condition is we have to get our work for Friday and all of it turned in before the end of school on Thursday. I went ahead and agreed."

That caused everybody to talk at once, stressing out. I whistled and everybody stopped. "Listen, it should be no problem for you all. You all were there all week. Just get the work on Monday and that gives you four days. I, on the other hand, have more days to make up so I don't want to hear it from anybody, got it?" Everybody nodded their heads. "Now do you all want to hear the rest of the surprise or you still want to complain." I challenged everybody with a soft glare. Everybody just nodded their heads. "Good! Anyways, we are flying to Seattle Thursday night and staying at the Four Seasons hotel. I booked 3 executive suites. Friday, us girls have appointments at the spa and the hair salon to get our hair done. The guys, you all will be going to Game works while we are getting ready. I called the manager and so he will have your passes. You all will have unlimited use to the whole place. At 4pm, you all will go to David Lawrence clothing store and they will get you clothes to wear for the dance. They already know the colors of the girls' dresses so they will match you accordingly. We will then meet you guys at the airport around 5:30pm. Does anybody have any questions?" I looked around and everybody had shocked faces on. I smiled because I knew they would like it. I didn't wait too long because I was knocked down by two people, pixie and blondie. I expected it from Alice but not Rosalie; of course she has surprised me a lot lately.

"I take you like the plan?"

They both just looked at me like I was crazy. "Like? Bella, we LOVE the plan. It will be the best dance ever." Alice said bouncing.

She bounced over to Jasper and gave him a kiss. "Yeah, sis, it sounds good to me." Emmett beamed, which made me smile. We all sat talking about this weekend. I excused myself and went to get changed. I walked in my closet when I remembered a dress from my new line, which I had here. I found it in the mini closet and it was perfect. I looked through the jewelry and shoes and found the perfect things. I went to my door and yelled for Rosalie.

"ROSALIE, WILL YOU PLEASE COME UP HERE? I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING." I yelled down the stairs. A few minutes later, Alice and Rosalie walked in. They both looked at me confused.

"Yeah, Bella, what's up?" Rose asked. I just smiled. I held up the dress, shoes, and jewelry. Alice saw it and knew what I was going to do.

"How does this look together?" I asked nonchalantly. Rose smiled.

"I love that ensemble. It all looks really good together. You are so good at anything related to clothes," she sighed and sat on my bed. I looked at Alice and she shrugged her shoulders. I look back at her and she was crying. I put the stuff on the chair and went to comfort her.

"What's wrong, Rose?" I was confused as to why she was crying.

"I have always wanted to be in the fashion world whether it was designing or putting ensembles together. I didn't care; I just wanted to be in that field. I tried designing and Alice is so much better then me. I try to put ensembles together and your better then me."

I smiled. "Well then Rose why don't you model?"

She looked at me like I was stupid. "Yeah ok Bella. I may act like I'm vain and shallow but I'm really not. Ever since the incident, all I see is an ugly girl worthy of nobody's love."

I almost cried when she said that. I knew how she felt, but I was going to be brave for her. "Rose, you are beautiful. I know models that would kill to look like you. They get tons of plastic surgeries just to look like you. You have natural beauty." Then a thought came to me. "I have a show in March. I will get a hold of the agency and have you put in it. You can model my clothes."

She smiled and gave me a hug. "Thank you so much, Bella." she sat up and picked up the dress. "Now back to this ensemble. I think this will look good with your hair half up in a bunch of curls." I smiled.

"That sounds good, Rose. I'm sure it will look really good on you."

"Yeah, I know....Wait, What?" she was shocked.

"I said it would great on you." I sat there and waited for it to click. When it did, the biggest smile ever was in her face.

"Are you serious? This is mine?" I nodded my head.

"I remembered that I had this dress when I came to my room. So I found it and knew it would be perfect. The shoes and jewelry I put together from what I had. It's all yours." she smiled and gave me a hug. _I have misjudged this girl._

After Alice and I showed her our dresses we went downstairs. We watched movies the rest of the night. Around 11pm, everybody went home. I got changed in my pjs and went to sleep.

The rest of the week was pure torture trying to catch up with all the school work. The only good thing was it made the week go by fast. Thursday night came very quickly. We had everything packed and ready to go so we left right after school. When we got to Seattle, we checked into the hotel. The couples each took a suite, which left Edward and I together. We agreed to meet for late night supper before we went to sleep. After dinner, we all went to our rooms. Edward and I walked back in silence. We got in the room and I changed into a pair of shorts and a cami. I walked out of the bathroom and Edward, in nothing but pajama pants, was making a spot on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Um... I'm making a spot on the floor to sleep?" he asked.

"Edward, I don't care if you sleep in the same bed as me. I didn't invite you here for you to sleep on the floor. If I was really that worried about it, I would of gotten us separate rooms." I climbed in the bed and folded his side down.

"I won't bite, I promise." I patted his side. He walked over very slowly looking in my eyes seeing if I would change my mind. I just shook my head when he got in bed. I rolled over, turned out the lights and went to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up on Edward's chest with his face in my hair and his arms around my waist. _I love the way he smells. _He was still asleep so I tried to move, but he wasn't having it. Every time I would move he would pull me closer to him. _OMG! He feels huge! _I kept struggling.

"Edward, I need to get up. Can you please let me go?" I told him.

"Aww come on love, I just want to lay here with you all day." I froze when he called me love. I guess he realized that, because he let me go. I missed his touch, but I got up anyways. I went to take a shower and when I got out Edward was gone. _Man, its going to be awkward now. I wanted to talk to him. _I put on my grey/pink shorts and a pink cami. I put on my pink flip flops and put my hair up in a messy ponytail **(outfit on profile under polyvore)**. When I finished, Edward came walking back in with donuts and coffee.

"Hey!" I said. He smiled sheepishly.

"Hey! Listen, Bella?"

I stopped him. "Edward, don't worry about it. I'm not freaking out about it so you shouldn't, ok?" I smiled and he smiled back. My insides just went gooey when I saw that. I ate a donut and drank my coffee. I grabbed the garment bag with my dress and accessory bag. The other bag I put by the door so Edward could take it down with his stuff.

"Well I'm going to go so I guess I will see you at the airport. Have fun today." I smiled and he nodded. I walked out. _Oh boy! I'm trouble. _The rest of the day was very peaceful. We all turned our phones off, so we didn't get interrupted. The guys knew this so we weren't concerned. We got ready at the salon, in the back room. I walked out and everyone gasped. I was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress that criss-crossed in the back. My accessories were black diamonds and black strappy heels(**Pic on profile under photobucket)**. My hair was down with my bangs to the side and the ends curled.

"What? Is there something wrong?" I was concerned so I looked in the mirror trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong. You just look beautiful. I mean you always have before, but you just look extra beautiful." Alice said stuttering. I just blushed.

"Alice, you and Rosalie look very beautiful as well." They smiled.

Alice was wearing a pink tube dress with rhinestone heels. Her hair was straight but kind of sticking out. She was wearing rhinestone hoops and choker necklace. Rosalie was wearing a red strappy dress that crossed in the back. Her shoes were red rhinestone heels with a heart choker necklace and earrings**(both outfits on profile under photobucket)**. Her hair was curled and half up. After we finished, we walked out to the limo that was waiting for us. We got in and drove to the airport. We arrived at the airport and saw the boys waiting for us.

"Ok girls, we walk out one at a time. To give our boys time to look at us." Alice said. We let her go first. When she stepped out, Jasper's jaw dropped. I noticed all of the boys were wearing the same thing, a button down top with dark denim jeans and black shoes. The only difference was Emmett was wearing red, Edward was wearing black, and Jasper was wearing light grey. Next, Rosalie walked out and Emmett just about fainted. He had a huge smile on his face when she walked up to him. Next was my turn. I stepped out and I heard gasps. I looked at Jasper and his mouth was dropped and I turned to Emmett, he had a smile on his face. I finally looked at Edward and I smiled. His mouth was dropped and he was blushing.

"You might want to close that mouth before you get flies." I giggled and he shut his mouth.

"You look........beautiful." I blushed. We walked on the plane and everybody was quiet. Once we got to Forks, we got in the vehicles and left for the dance. Edward was very quiet.

"Are you alright? You seem very quiet." I asked. _I hope it has nothing to do with what he said earlier. _

"I'm fine. Have I told you how beautiful you look?" he smiled. I blushed.

"Maybe a time or two, but it never gets old." I smiled. We got at the dance and everybody was waiting. We all got out of the cars and walked in. As soon as we walked in, everybody stopped and stared.

"It's like they've never seen people dressed up before?" I whispered to Edward. He laughed. We walked to middle of the dance floor and started dancing. I was getting glares from all the girls. _Haha! Skanks, he's mine! Wait, what? Did I just call Edward mine? Have I gone delusional, we are just friends._ I looked up at him and got caught in his eyes. I don't know how long we stood like that, just staring in each other's eyes, but we were interrupted by Emmett.

"We were wondering if you all were ever going to join us at the table or stay in your own little world." He was looking at me while he was talking. I smiled

_Stay in our little world_. "We're coming, Emmett." I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him along. Emmett kept looking back at me. I just shook my head, telling him not here. He just stormed off. We went to the table and talked with everybody else. After a little while, Emmett and Rose went to dance. They were so cute together. If I was admitting things to myself, I would admit that I want that with Edward. I can't deny the fact the way he makes me feel. I just know he only likes me as a friend, which is better then nothing. Jasper and Edward were talking about something random. While, Alice and I were talking about fashion. All of sudden, Alice got up and walked towards the bathroom. I saw Rose run in there. I looked back at Emmett, glaring daggers, but obviously he didn't see me. I walked straight up to him.

"Emmett, what did you do? Why didn't....." I was interrupted by a voice that makes me cringe. I then noticed that Emmett wasn't looking at me, but behind me.

"Hello Marie or is it Bella?" she sneered. _Are you kidding me? That slut is actually here. _I turned around and looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" I sneered back. She perked back up and walked over to Emmett.

"Coming to see my beloved Emmett." she grabbed his arm, but he jerked it away from her.

"So your the reason Rosalie stormed off."

She smiled like she was proud. I just rolled my eyes. "Yep, she was messing with my man." Emmett had not moved any since I came over. Actually his eyes didn't leave the area where the bathrooms were. I looked back at Victoria .

"Ok, Vicky, listen to me and listen to me closely. Emmett never was or never will be your man. He can't stand you or even stand to be in your presence. Now before you really make me mad, I advise you to go back to James. Tell him he needs to keep his girl on a leash." I told her as calmly as I could. She didn't leave.

"Oh, Izzy!" I cringe and glared at her. _How did she know that name? _"What? Did I hit a nerve?" she smiled like she accomplished something. She knows very well what I am capable of. We got into a fight when I first found out that James started racing. Ever since that one night at the bar that the four of us went to, she has been after Emmett. She just didn't get the hint.

"Victoria , leave. You know very well what I'm capable of." A look of fear crossed her expression, but it left as soon as it came.

"Ok, I'll leave, but it won't be the last time you hear from me. Bye, Emmy, I'll see you later." she kissed him on the cheek and left. He wiped his cheek off.

"I'm going to go check on Rose. You alright?" I asked him. He looked pitiful. I knew he cared about her, but I never seen him act this way over a girl.

"Yeah, go. Tell her I'm sorry." I start to walk away, but I was curious what Victoria said that would make Rose mad. It must have been bad because I have said things and she never backed down from me.

"What did she say to make Rose mad?"

"Something about us having romantic nights and candlelit dinners." I was shocked. I have said worse and she took it as well as she gave it. Then it clicked, their first date.

"Let me guess, she said that and Rose thought about your first date." He nodded his head.

"Doesn't she know I'm the one that put that together, not you? I thought it was obvious when I texted her to be ready and not to ask questions." I walked away shaking my head. I walked in the bathroom and I heard Rose crying.

"How is she, Ali?" I whispered.

"Horrible" she whispered back.

"Ok, let me see what I can do." I walked to the stall that she was in and it was locked. I knocked on it.

"Rosie, honey, let me in."

"NO! Bella, leave me alone." she yelled.

"Rose, she lied to you. She has been after him for the past two years. He doesn't like her." I told her. She came out of the stall and looked at me. She looked horrible. Her makeup was running down her face and her eyes.

"So everything she said about romantic nights and candlelit dinners that was all a lie?"

"Yup, just a way for her to get you away. Besides, you don't think Emmett is the one that planned your first date, do you?"

"Well, yeah." she said like she was shocked.

"Are you serious? I'm the one who texted you that day."

"Yeah, but you said don't ask questions so I didn't." I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you would actually believe that he did it. I love my brother and all, but he is not a romantic person. He is far from romantic. I'm the brains behind all that. He comes to me for advice. Man and here I thought this whole time I did a good thing."

We all giggled. Rose fixed herself and gave me a hug. "Thank you, Bella."

"It's nothing. For some reason you care about my big doof of a brother, but I also see that he cares for you." I smiled which caused her to smile.

"Ok, well ladies we have the hottest men on Earth." _Oops, did I just say that. _Rosalie raised her eyebrow at me and Alice was smiling big. _Dang, I did. Just continue on. _"Out there waiting on us so lets go dance Also, Victoria is gone, but to fore warn you, it won't be the last time you see her." I walked to the door and held it open. As they walked by, Rose said something.

"You will explain yourself. Cause last time I heard, you couldn't stand Edward and now he is the hottest thing on Earth. You have a lot of explaining to do." She walked out and Alice just nodded her head as she went by. _I'm never going to live this down. Oh well, I'm not admitting anything to anybody until I can fully admit it to myself. I'm not ready for that yet._ I walked out behind the girls and Edward came up to me. I smiled and of course they saw it. They smiled and walked away to find their dates. _Stupid pixie and blondie._

"Everything ok?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just a minor glitch that got taken care of." I smiled. We went to the dance floor and danced the rest of the time. I really enjoyed being so close to him. It all ended too soon.

After the dance, we went to a late night restaurant and ate. People were looking at us weirdly. You would of thought that they have never seen people dressed up before. After we ate, we all went home. Emmett took Rosalie home and since I didn't want to be subjected to any type of make up concerning them, Edward offered to drive me home. Rosalie and Alice just smiled and gave me a knowing look. _I'm in for one long conversation. _The drive to my house was quiet but comfortable. I was always comfortable around him. Every time we touch an electric current shoots through my arm. He made me all gooey on the inside. We got to my house and the driveway was empty. We walked up to the door and I offered him to come inside. I knew Em would be awhile.

"Would you like to come in? We can watch a movie till Em gets home. I know he might be awhile so if you wanted to go home." I was cut off when his lips touched mine. I was shocked at first, but after I realized what was happening, I kissed him back. And let me tell you what. It was like the best feeling in the world. I felt like I was floating on Cloud 9. Fireworks were going off and time stood still. After awhile we pulled apart for air. I looked in his eyes and I saw so many emotions. We walked inside and sat on the couch. He started talking.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I really wanted to do that ever since this morning when you woke up in my arms. I know I..." I cut him off with my lips like he did. He licked my bottom lip and I gave him entrance. Our tongues were fighting for dominance and I just finally let him have it. We finally broke free of air, but his lips didn't leave my skin. He was leaving a trail of fire as he kissed down my neck. He sucked on my pulse point, which probably left a mark. I moaned. I didn't care though. His hands were all over my body. He had pulled me on his lap where I was straddling him. I felt his erection. He put his hands under my shirt and trailed his fingers in my bra. He pulled on my nipple which caused a moan to come out of my mouth. I put my arms around his neck and pulled on the hair at the nape of his neck. I started kissing down his jaw to his neck, while he was playing with my nipples, when we was interrupted.

"What do you think you are doing to my sister?" I looked up and Emmett was sitting there glaring at us. I glared back. One, he interrupted us and two, he was not going to act like that in front of the guy I have feelings for. _I have feelings for Edward? __**Yes! **__Ok, well I have bigger fish to fry, I will fry this one later. _Edward's eyes were huge. He began to stutter.

"Edward, don't. You don't have to explain anything to him. We can just go up to my room." He looked like he was scared. I looked at Emmett and he was glaring at Edward while popping his knuckles. I just rolled my eyes.

"Em, don't you even start. I didn't say anything while you and Rose snuck behind my back to see each other." His face turned to shock.

"What? You knew about that?" I just rolled my eyes. _Did he actually thing I was stupid? _

"Of course. I'm not stupid or blind. You forget who does your laundry." He just looked down at his feet. I got up and held my hand out for Edward. He took it and I lead to the stairs. Right before we got to the stairs, he stopped me.

"Maybe I should go home. I don't want you two to fight because of me. Besides I think you need to figure what exactly you are feeling because I have feelings for you that I've never had with any other girl. I don't know what that is but I do want to find out."

"But." he put his finger to my lips.

"I know and believe me when I say this. This is by farthest the hardest thing I am doing. If you were any other girl, I wouldn't hesitate. But you are not just any girl and for that I'm going to treat you special. So go to bed and sweet dreams. I will call or text you tomorrow. I had fun tonight." I smiled.

"I did too." I told him. He kissed my forehead and left. I turned around and glared at Emmett.

"What?" he asked, innocently.

"Oh don't play that game. You know full well what? I'm going to bed so I'll talk to you tomorrow, maybe." I went upstairs to my room. I laid on my bed thinking of what Edward said. "_Besides I think you need to figure what exactly you are feeling because I have feelings for you that I have never had with any other girl. I don't know what that is, but I do want to find out." _What does he mean feelings he never had._" If you were any other girl, I wouldn't hesitate. But you are not just any girl and for that I'm going to treat you special." _I went to bed with one last thought; I was special to Edward Cullen.


	28. Chapter 28

**I just wanted to let everybody know that I'm still here. **

**I just got back from Florida so everything should be good. **

**I want to take the chance to thank EVERYBODY for their reviews. **

**It may seem like I don't care because I don't do A/Ns on the chapters but I really really do.**

**I just get excited to post so it totally slips my mind. **

**I keep trying to remember but like always, its slips. **

**So I want to say thank you for your reviews. they are keeping me motivated to continue on **

**with the story. So Keep it up, please. **

**I want to thank my wonderful amazing beta for helping me out. **

**Once again Thank you again.**

**Stephanie**


	29. Chapter 29

**EPOV**

It took everything I had to walk away from her. Today has been the best day of my life. Waking up with her in my arms felt so good that I didn't want to leave that position. I thought I messed up when I called her 'love,' but she acted like it didn't even faze her. I don't know if that was a good thing or not. Spending the day without her was both fun and miserable. I had fun hanging with the guys and playing games, but it just seems like I can't get enough of Bella. Waiting at the airport was the worst experience ever and I was not the only one. When the limo pulled up to the airport, I think we all had big cheesy grins on our faces. The girls decided it was going to be fun to torture us. They got out of the limo one by one. Alice and Rosalie looked very good, but I was anxious to see Bella. When she stepped out of the limo, I was shocked. I mean she was beautiful before, but now she was stunning. We all got on the plane and headed to the dance. All night was perfect. Well except for the hassle of some girl and Emmett, but Bella took care of that. After the dance I took Bella home and stayed with her. Emmett came home and caught us making out. To say he wasn't happy would be an understatement. He was just down right furious, but Bella put him in his place. I knew right then that I needed to leave. I was feeling things for her that I have never felt for anyone else before. I knew she must be feeling something for me so that's why I'm where I am right now, headed home. I was interrupted with my thoughts with my phone ringing.

**Edward** _Jessica_

**Yeah? **

_What are you doing?_

**I'm headed home. What do you want?**__

_You. Why don't you come over here and I can give you what you want._

**I'm not in the mood tonight, Jessica.**

_It's because of Bella, isn't it?_

**Yes.**

I hung up on her as I was pulling in my driveway. I walked in my house and Alice was waiting for me on the couch.

"You like her." She said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"What?" I tried to play dumb, but I knew she wasn't buying it.

"Don't play stupid with me, Edward. I know you like her and she likes you. You two are just too stubborn to admit it." I just smiled.

"You see sister that is where you are wrong. I actually admitted to Bella tonight that I had feelings for her." Her mouth was hanging open. "Um... you might want to close that mouth sis, before you catch some flies." I smirked.

She closed it and then squealed. "I'm so happy. I thought I was going to have to put you two in a room together and not let you out till you all confess your feelings for each other. Well, looks like that won't have to happen. Now I will just have to work on Bella." She started walking up the stairs, tapping her chin.

"Alice, let her figure it out on her own." I whined.

"I will. I'm just going to help her along." she smiled her devilish grin. I just smiled and shook my head.

"Whatever you say, Alice whatever you say." I walked in my room to take a shower. After my shower I went to the piano room and started composing music that has been in my brain since the first day Bella came back. I played for awhile then around 2 AM, I went to bed.

_____________________________________________________________________________

I woke up to my phone beeping. I flipped it open and it was a text from Bella.

**Good Morning! **

**~ B**

I quickly replied back

**Good Morning to you too!**

**~ E**

It wasn't that long before a reply

**Thank you for last night, I had fun.**

**~ B**

I replied back

**No, thank you! If I didn't go with you, it wouldn't have been any fun. **

**~ E**

Her reply:

**Lol! So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to have lunch today **

**Around 1pm? **

**~ B**

My reply:

**Yeah, sure. You want me to pick you up?**

**~ E**

Her reply:

**No, I'll meet you at La Italia. **

**~ B**

My reply:

**Ok, I'll see you there. **

**~ E**

I closed my phone and looked at the time. It was 7:30am. _Who is up this early in the morning on a Saturday? _I rolled back over and went to bed. I was woken up to someone bouncing on my bed. I opened my eyes and it was my lovely twin sister. _She can be a pain sometimes. _

"Get up, its 11:30am and you have a date at 1pm." she jumped off the bed.

"Alice , first, how did you know I was meeting Bella at 1pm?" I sat up.

"I kind of walked by this morning and seen you texting somebody with a smile on your face. So I waited until you went back to sleep and snuck a peek." She was smiling as if she accomplished something big. I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Alice, it's not a date. She asked me, not the other way around." I got up and walked to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and started getting undress.

"Your clothes are on the bed." Alice yelled as she was leaving. I got in the shower and just let the water relax my muscles. After I was done I got dressed. I went back to the bathroom to figure something out with my hair. I put my hands through it, but it still just stuck up everywhere. When I looked at the clock it was 12:30 so I decided to leave. I got to the restaurant and saw Bella get out of her car as I pulled in. She was wearing a blue ruffle tank with skinny jeans that fitted perfectly with all her curves**(pic on profile under polyvore)**. Her hair was down and semi curly with just a little bit of makeup on. She looked so beautiful. I got out of my car when she noticed me. She smiled which made me smile. I walked up to her and kissed her on her hand.

"You look very beautiful today. Are you trying to make me jealous when every guy looks at you?" I smirked and she smiled a bigger smile.

"Well of course. Would you have it any other way?" she smirked. I just shook my head and we went inside.

"How can I help you?" The waitress was flirting with me.

"Yes, there is a reservation under Swan. If you don't mind looking; instead of flirting with my date right in front of me." Bella sneered at her. The hostess quickly looked at the book and showed us our table.

"Your waitress will be right with you." she hurried away, practically ran away.

"Date? Is that what this is, Ms. Swan?" I teased her. She blushed.

"Well, I did ask you, right? Besides I wanted to talk to you about what you said last night." she was playing with her napkin, not looking at me.

"Oh really and what would that be?" I was trying to make it to where it wasn't uncomfortable and embarrassing. Before she could say anything, our waiter came to the table.

"Hi, my name is Timmy. How can I be of service to you?" He was only paying attention to Bella.

"Well I would like water. What would you like to drink, baby?" The look on the guy's face was priceless.

"I'll take water, also." I grabbed her hand and held it. The waiter walked away and I looked at Bella. We were still holding hands.

"So, you were saying?" I smirked.

"Well, if I'm being honest with myself, and I am now, I would say that I have feelings towards you that I never thought I would have. Especially towards you, no offense." I just waved my free hand telling her no big deal. "But I want to be sure that you feel the same." I started to say something, but she held up her hand. "I know you told me last night, but Edward, your past is not a good thing when trying to pursue someone. I want to see where this goes, but I want to take it slow. I don't want to make anything official, but I don't want to see other people either. Are you willing to do that?" she asked hesitant. Surprisingly enough, I would do anything to prove to her that I want her and only her.

"Bella, I will do whatever it takes to prove to you that I only want you." She smiled and that made me smile too. Right about that time our food came. We ate in a comfortable silence. After we got done eating, I paid, after fighting with her, and we left. We walked along the street, holding hands. We walked and talked for a few hours. It was getting dark, when we decided to catch a movie. After the movie we walked to our cars.

"Bella, I had fun today and I'm glad you're giving me a chance. Can I call you tomorrow?" I asked shyly. I know I know what you're thinking. Edward Cullen is not shy. Well like I said before I'm having feelings towards this girl that I have never felt before and being shy is one of them.

"I had fun too and I would very much like that." I leaned and kissed her forehead. I opened up her door and she slid in.

"Well I guess I will talk to you tomorrow."

She nodded her head and I closed the door. She started it up and drove off. I stood there watching her drive away, probably looking like an idiot with a big smile on my face. I got in my car and drove home. When I got home, I went straight to my music room. A half hour later, Alice walked in. She had a huge smile on her face.

"So I take it from the smile on your face, you had a good time today?' I just nodded my head and continued playing. She started talking about all the stuff she was going to do about 'helping' Bella come to her senses.

"Alice , you don't have to worry about it. We talked today and everything is awesome."

I wasn't going to say anything else. She, of course, got it and squealed. She ran out of the room, probably going to call Bella. I just laughed at myself and continued playing. After awhile I went and took a shower and went to bed. My last thought in my head was of Bella.

That was the first night I dreamed of Bella Swan.


	30. Chapter 30

**BPOV**

I was on my way home when Alice ended up calling me. She was talking so fast that I barely understood her. All I got was "Edward," "you," and "together."

After what seemed like forever, I was finally able to talk. She kept on interrupting me with a squeal so it took forever. I was finally able to explain to her that we are taking it slow and that I wanted to see how it goes. After a few arguments on her end, we got off of the phone. I pulled up in the driveway and went inside. I saw that nobody was home so I went to my room to get changed in some work out clothes. I decided to go for a run.

During my run, I thought about my day with Edward and how much fun I had. I saw a few pictures being taken of us by the paparazzi while we walked, so I figured we will be headline news by next week. _Oh Well! _I knew that was part of my life that I will have to except. I was just glad that people haven't gone celebrity crazy. I stepped on the porch and saw an envelope on the table with my name on it. I picked it up and walked inside, straight to my room. I put the envelope down and got my stuff to take a shower. After my shower, I went to the office. I checked my email, when I saw that I got one from Ashley. I opened it up and read it.

**Bella, **

**Hey girl! What is up? So what's happening on your birthday? I haven't got any details yet so I'm guessing you've been busy. Well you better hurry up, girl, it's almost here. You know it's a tradition to celebrate your birthday like it's a holiday. LOL! So let me know!**

**Love Always, **

**Ashley**

**P.S.**

**Nate says hey and can't wait to see you!**

I smiled and replied back. As much as Nate annoyed me, I still loved him all the same, as a brother of course.

**Ash, **

**Not much here! Yeah it's been pretty busy, but not in a sense that you think. It's been pretty quiet since the whole ordeal with Marie and I'm thankful for that. You know, I totally forgot all about the party. How silly of me. I'm going to work on that right now. Tell Nate I said hi and can't wait to see everybody again. As soon as I know some details, you will be the first to know. **

**Love Always, **

**Bella**

I sent it and started looking up locations for where the party will be held. I decided to look up hotels, so people could stay overnight if needed. I knew we didn't have school the Friday before and the Monday after so I was planning on going there on Thursday night. Friday would be spent shopping and spa treatments. I finally found the perfect hotel; I went ahead and booked eleven waterfront junior suites, one for each couple. I booked one for Nathan and Katie, to kind of get them together. I knew that Katie has always had a crush on him. I found that out after I 'ended' things with him. I felt bad, but she reassured me that it was okay. The ballroom was the perfect size, so I booked that too. I know what you're thinking that I should consult Emmett, but he has never helped me in the past so why start now. I was in a planning mood so I went ahead and planned it all out. I found a DJ and a catering service so everything was going good. I went to the same place I have always gotent my invitations at and printed them off **(pic on profile under photobucket.)**. After I got all the details set and paid for, I sent Ashley the details. After all the invitations were printed, I grabbed them and walked in my room. As I was headed to my room, I heard Emmett come inside.

"Bella! Bella!" he hollered. I just rolled my eyes. I went downstairs.

"Is there a reason why you're hollering for me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure you were home safe. I saw a van hanging around outside and left when I pulled up," he said, looking truly scared.

"Oh, well I'm here and safe." I shrugged.

"Since I have you here, we have some matters to discuss." He looked at me like I had two heads.

"Our Birthday?"

"Oh yeah! So what are we doing?" He went to the kitchen and I followed him. I sat down at the table while he made himself something to eat.

"So I found a hotel and booked the ballroom and hotel rooms for everybody. Well at least the gang here and in LA. I got catering and I found a good DJ. I went ahead and booked them. I also went ahead and paid for it too. Here is what the invitations look like," I said, showing him the invitation, "Now I need a guest list."

He sat down next to me. "Okay so let's get to it."

We sat there for the next hour trying to figure out who to invite and who not to. I know that kind of sounds mean, but when we host parties we don't just let everybody come in. After we decided everything and he gave me his opinions, I went to my room to label them so we could hand them out at school tomorrow. After I was done, I went to bed. I reached to set my alarm and I noticed the envelope from earlier. I opened it up and what I saw made me scream and start crying. Emmett came running down from his room.

"Bella! Bella! What's wrong?" I couldn't say anything so I just gave him the pictures. There were pictures of Edward and me from earlier. Also pictures of me jogging and walking into school. He looked at them and he was mad.

"What is this? Who did this?"

I stopped crying enough to talk. "I-I don't know. The ones of Edward and I are from earlier today when we were together."

He was panicking. I didn't know what was going on. Em turned over one of the pictures.

"Bella, there is a note." I grabbed it and read it. It read:

**Izzy, **

**My dear Isabella, oh how I miss you! You can't hide who you really are forever. People are bound to find out.**

There was no name on it. This was the second note I have gotten and it was freaking me out.

"Em, I don't know who this is from, but I'm getting worried."

"I know I know! We will figure out something" He gave me a hug. I wanted to sleep so bad, but I didn't want to be alone. I guess he knew what I was thinking.

"Bella, why don't you sleep in my room tonight?" I just nodded my head and we headed to bed. That night I had a dream and it wasn't about Edward. It was about my life before Forks.


	31. Chapter 31

BPOV

On Sunday, I stayed home, getting everything ordered for the party and invitations sent out to everybody. Emmett stayed with me the whole day. I finally had to force him out of the house to go see Rosalie, with the promise that if something happened I would call him. After he left, I went to make dinner. My Dad was at his girlfriend's house for the night. _Come to think of it, I haven't met my dad's girlfriend yet. I'm going to have to set up a dinner party so we can meet her. _As I was preparing the chicken for Cajun Chicken Pasta, there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it and there standing in all his glory was Edward.

"Hey!" I said, going to the side so he could walk in. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, I was just coming by to see if you wanted to get something to eat?"

"Actually I'm cooking something right now, but you're more then welcome to stay. I always make more then just for myself. I figured Emmett will eat the leftovers, but your here so you can eat some."

He smiled and replied, "I would love that. You are a woman of many talents aren't you?"

I laughed, "I guess you could say that." I put the chicken in the skillet while the noodles were cooking.

"So Chef Bella, what is on the menu for tonight?"

That made me giggle. "Well, tonight's dinner is going to be Cajun Chicken Pasta," I said as I was I was stirring the noodles and cooking the chicken. After that was done, I removed the chicken and sautéed mushrooms, green peppers, onion, and garlic until they were crisp.

"Mmmmm, that sounds good. It even smells good." He came to stand by me. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes actually. Could you keep an eye on the noodles while I finish the rest?" He nodded his head. After about five minutes, the food was done and Edward was serving it all. I went to get us something to drink and I joined him the dining room.

"Mmmmm, this is really good, Bella. I knew you were a good cook, but this is just amazing. Where do you learn this stuff?"

"My grandma taught me it when I lived in LA. She taught me all of her recipes. I enjoy cooking, it's very relaxing." It was quiet after that. We both were eating so it was a comfortable silence. After we finished, I gathered the plates to do the dishes. _Thank God for the invention of a dishwasher._ I loaded the dishwasher and joined Edward in the living room. We watched a movie and talked all night. Around 11 PM, Edward got up to leave.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah! Oh yeah tell your sister that you two need to dress nice, please. There's going to be an assembly tomorrow. Emmett and I are handing out invitations to our birthday party. Emmett is telling Rosalie and Jasper so if you could relay the message."

"Yeah, that's cool. Why the assembly?" I could see he was confused. He didn't understand that it's a big deal to be invited to one of our parties. We go all out with unlimited budget. In LA, it was the party of the century, our birthday. Our friends there, always considered it a holiday and took off work.

"We don't invite everybody. We hand pick who we invite. In LA, our birthday was considered a holiday. We threw the party of the year. We go all out with no budget. So only people who are special will get an invite."

"Oh well that sounds like fun." He smiled. I really hope I don't scare him away because he's about to realize how important this day is.

"It is. You'll get used to it if you stay with me. Just to warn you though, this is a big deal to us and we do take this serious. We have friends coming from LA and also people from where I race. There will be a lot of press there because like I said it's a big deal. You and Rose will be constantly watched by everybody, but especially the press. I'm not worried, but I wanted to fully prepare you for what you will be walking into. Emmett is explaining it to Rose."

"Ok, I understand." He cradled my face in between his hands and I looked him in his bright emerald eyes. "Bella, I'm not going anywhere. I like you for who you are even if that means I have to deal with all the paparazzi because I will." He gave me a chaste kiss and opened the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

I smiled. "I'll see you then."

He kissed my forehead and left. I watched him pulled away. I looked down the street and thought I saw a white van again, but it was too far away to see. I closed the door and locked it. I went to clean up and put the leftovers away. Ten minutes later, Emmett came home.

"Hey, sis, what did you do tonight?" He asked, rummaging in the refrigerator.

"Nothing really. Edward stopped by and hung out. What did you do?" I went to the living to sit down and Emmett followed with the leftovers that I just put in there.

" Alice , Jasper, Rose, and I just went to the movies and then hung out at the Alice 's."

"That's cool. Did you explain to them about the tomorrow and the party?"

"Yeah, they said ok. Alice was really excited, I think she said something about going shopping, I don't know." He took another bite.

"I wouldn't doubt it. Well, I'm going to go pick out we should wear tomorrow and then I'm off to bed." I stood up and walked to the stairs.

"Ok, I'll be heading that way here soon." He headed in the kitchen to put the stuff away.

"Oh, Emmett, I'm thinking about having a dinner party this week and inviting dad's girlfriend. We haven't met her yet and I know we won't have time at the party. I'm going to invite everybody else and their parents too." He walked out of the kitchen.

"That sounds good to me." We walked upstairs to his room and he went to take a shower while I picked his outfit out. After I was done, I went to my room, got in my pajamas and picked my outfit out. Fifteen minutes later I finally settled on my outfit and I went to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

BPOV

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining through. I knew then that today was going to be a good day. I got out of bed and went to take a shower. I got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around myself, and went to my room. I went to my closet to get dressed. I was wearing a keyhole plaid halter with dark denim jeans and pair of black 6' ankle wrap sandal heels **(pic on profile under polyvore)**. I blow dried my hair and put light curls in it with my bangs swept to the side. I kept my makeup neutral. I accessorized with silver diamond drop earrings and silver bangles. I looked in the mirror, to make sure everything looked good together. _You have done it once again, Bella, good for you._ I smiled in the mirror, grabbed my black/white/grey Burberry bag and went to my office. I grabbed the invitations and headed downstairs. I still had fifteen minutes until I had to leave, so I decided to cook some eggs. Right, when I was finishing the eggs, Emmett came down. He was wearing a black and white stripe AF polo with jeans and black DC shoes **(pic on profile under polyvore). **I made sure that we matched today, along with everybody else. Everybody today was going to match with their twin. Good thing I made enough eggs for us both because he was eyeing my plate like he was going to steal it.

"If you value your life you wouldn't dare." I told him making a plate for him. When he saw me put a plate down for him, he smiled.

"You read my mind, sis. I guess our twin telepathy is working today." He shoved a big spoonful of eggs in his mouth. I just rolled my eyes. We sat and ate until we had to leave. We left the house and headed to school. Since last week, the school has been buzzing about the party. Everybody knew that today was the day they would find out if they were lucky or not. I had convinced the principal to let me hold an assembly. I wanted to do it in the morning, but he made a good point. With all the buzzing going on about it, if we was to do it in the morning, nobody would concentrate on school so I agreed. Emmett and I pulled up in our parking spots, right about that time that the rest pulled in as well. Edward parked by me and Rose parked Emmett. Alice and Jasper usually parked on my side. We all got out and noticed that everybody matched really well. _Just like I wanted._ I smiled and walked to meet up with everybody else by Emmett's jeep.

"Don't you all look good today?" Alice and Rose both grinned, while the boys looked uncomfortable. _I guess they wasn't used to getting dressed by their sisters. _The outfit I picked out didn't bother Em, he was used to it. All the boys were dressed the same; polo's, jeans and black DC shoes, except Emmett was wearing black, Edward was wearing red, and Jasper was wearing blue **(pics on profiles under polyvore)**. Alice was wearing a 50's style black/white striped cherry top that slightly hung off the shoulders with a pair of jeans and red Brian Atwood Wagner peep toes. Her accessories were red hoops, a cherries necklace, and red/white bag with silver charms **(pics on profile under polyvore)**. Rose was wearing brown/blue silky top that was held up by a gold chain from the middle with jeans and gold ankle wrap sandal. Her accessories were gold bangles, gold hoops and black/gold Louis Vuitton bag **(pics on profile under polyvore)**.

"Well ladies, as much as you all look good, I can honestly say I look like an idiot." Edward griped.

"Yeah, I would have to agree with Edward on this one. Wearing these polo's makes me look like a preppy idiot and I refuse to be one." Jasper said tugging at his collar like it was strangling him. Everybody turned to Emmett to see what he was going to say. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"What? I'm used to clothes like these. See, unlike you lucky chaps, my sister won't let me dress myself so I don't want to hear it." Emmett scolded. Jasper and Edward looked like they where going to die of laughter.

"You mean to tell me that you don't pick your clothes out by yourself." Edward said laughing.

"You think that's bad, you should see his closet, it's almost as big as Bella's. She hangs and puts his stuff away for him." Jasper said in between laughing. Edward stopped and looked at Emmett with shock.

"Dude, is he serious?" Emmett nodded his head and glared at Jasper. Jasper sobered up real quick.

"Hey, hey, don't be making fun of my brother. We have an image we had to fill in LA so I couldn't have my brother looking like an idiot. I mean what kind of future fashionista I would be if I looked good, but my twin didn't" I said that last part in a whisper.

"Yeah, besides at least Bella doesn't have to iron Emmett's clothes like two boys I know. I think you all should learn from Emmett because I'm sure Rose and I aren't always going to iron your clothes." Alice said chastising them. I looked at the time and we had 5 minutes left until class.

"I think we better get to class, we don't want to be late now do we?" Rose grabbed Emmett's arm, Alice grabbed Jasper's and I grabbed Edward's. We all walked towards the school. Everybody would move out of the way as we walked through. It seemed our little group was deemed and as the 'IT" group. I don't know if it was because of Cullen/Hale or because I was Marie Swan, either way we ruled the school. That's one reason why the principal allowed the assembly. We were model students that never got in trouble and had good grades. After we got our things out of our lockers we all headed to English. Somehow we managed to make it where we all were sitting together, but by our other halves except Edward and I weren't 'officially' dating. All of the girls knew that he was off limits; he made it very apparent to them. There were a few girls that were not happy about that, but I didn't care.

The day seemed to pass by in a blur and fast. The next thing I knew, we were all getting ready for the assembly. We girls were on the stage getting everything in order. I had two invitations that were not labeled to anybody. The six of us were going to watch out the rest of the week to see who, out of the ones that didn't get one today, was good enough to get the last two invitations. I was going to announce the names and Emmett was going to give them the invitation. Rose and Alice would instruct them where to meet us after the assembly. There were instructions that were going to be given. Most people would think that I was going overboard, but I really wasn't_. _Like I said before this was a big deal for us and just because we were in Forks, didn't mean it would change. Edward and Jasper were just going to stand by their twin and look good.

Everybody had finally got seated in the gym. Everybody was still talking, no doubt about the party. We even had Seattle Times here and a news channel here. _Like I said, BIG DEAL!!!_ We all walked out on stage and everybody quieted down. Everybody took their places and I stood at the podium.

"Thank you all for coming. I know many of you all are very anxious to see who got an invite and who didn't. I have heard many rumors going around about how confident people are that they are for sure invited. I will let you know now that the only people who know who is invited is Emmett and I. Also, no, we didn't tell the rest of them because for one they knew they were invited and two it's not their party. I will tell you this now, as you can see that this is a big deal since we have the Seattle Times and a news channel here. There will also be a lot of press at the party as well. What's going to happen is I will call your name, you will come get your invitation from Emmett and then Alice or Rose will have instructions for you. So let's get a move on this so we can all go home." I looked over and everybody was wearing smiles on their faces. Emmett looked like he was about to exploded with giddiness. He always got this way for the party.

"I guess I better hurry before Emmett gets too excited." Everybody laughed and Emmett just smiled bigger. _Goof Ball!_ I called off everybody's name that was on the list. I saw a lot people that were upset about not getting one today. I specifically saw Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya get upset because they didn't invited. I seen them glare at Rose while she just smirked back.

"Ok for those of you who didn't get an invite, your chances are not completely gone. We still have two un-named invitations so for the rest of the week the six of us will choose who we think deserves to come. Nobody else, except for those at the party, will know who we choose. If by the end of the week, you don't get an invitation, I just want to warn you that we will have a list and if your name is not on that list, you are not welcome. We don't need party crashers coming. With that being said, thank you all for your patience and have a good evening." Everybody got up to leave. Edward walked over to me while everybody else went to the cafeteria to instruct the inviters.

"Do you know how good you look when you take charge, especially when it's something you care passionately about?" he whispered in my ear and then kissed my cheek. I blushed, the true Bella style. He just giggled and I glared at him playfully. We walked to the cafeteria so I could do the talking since this was Emmett and my party. You're probably thinking, well why doesn't Emmett do it? The reason is he can be an idiot sometimes. I love my brother, but he just sometimes babbles and doesn't get to the point. Edward and I made it to the cafeteria and everybody looked at us. I walked to the front and everybody quit talking.

"This will only be a second and you can leave. I just wanted to let you know a few key things. Like I said before there will be a lot of press there and everybody will be watched. So, if you ever want to be invited to another party, I would advise you to be on your best behavior. I have faith you will be, just had to say it. Next, if you plan on bringing a date, you need to tell me, Rose or Alice so we can write it down. Like I said in the gym there will be a list and if your date is not on the list with you, they are not welcomed. I mean you can try to hunt one of us down, but it will be easier if they were on the list. Last thing and you can go. The following colors are not to be worn by anybody else; blue, red or light pink. My date and I are wearing blue so that's obvious, Emmett and Rose are wearing red again obvious and Alice and Jasper are wearing light pink. They are my family so they are just as important to Em and I as our dates are. So, if anyone doesn't have any questions then you all are free to go. If you have questions later, feel free to ask one of us." Everybody left and my friends were looking at me like I was crazy, Edward looked a little mad.

"Um...Bella, why did you tell them that? We don't have our dresses yet." Alice asked and Rose agreed. I was going to wait until Friday to tell them, but I guess cat was out of the bag. I've had the dresses at my house for a week. Surprisingly enough, Emmett doesn't even know about this.

"I hope you don't mind, but I kind of designed your dresses." I said quietly. See this is the thing, when I was over Alice 's house one day; I saw her design for our dress and loved them so I turned it into my design team for them to make it happen. I talked to Susan and told her that it was one of my friend's designs. She loved them and wanted more. I named that line, more like the dresses, Pixie. I really hoped she wouldn't be mad.

"What? Why would you do that?" She looked hurt and I felt bad that I didn't tell her. I was trying to make it a surprise. I also had a surprise for Rose as well, but might as well tell them now since its part of the topic.

"I'm sorry Alice , its kind of a habit. I can always return them to get sold. I'm sure whatever you had in mind would look awesome on you."

"What? You already have them at your house?" I just nodded my head. She seemed to get a bit happier. "Well then let's go. I'm pretty sure whatever she you designed is better then what I designed." She looked sad when she said that _Well pixie, your about to find out how you are wrong. _We all made it to our cars when I noticed that Edward hadn't talked to me yet. I stopped him and everybody else left. He didn't even look at me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I put my hand on his arm. He stepped away slightly and that hurt. I had no clue what I did for him to act this way.

"Nothing. I'm just going to go home." He walked to his car and I caught up with him and stopped him.

"No, it's not just nothing. You're mad and I want to know why?" I looked him straight in the eyes. I saw hurt and anger in them. I'm sure he saw confusion in mine.

"If you didn't want me as your date for your party all you had to do was tell me." I was extremely confused now.

"What are you talking about? Of course I want you as my date. I told you that last night."

"Then why did you say, 'my date and I' instead of 'Edward and I'? Are you ashamed of me or something because I need to know now before I get in any deeper?" I then saw why he was mad and hurt. I grabbed his face and put both my hands on the side of his face. I looked him straight in his emerald eyes.

"Edward, how could you think I was ashamed of you? If I was, do you think I would go out in public with you, knowing we were being followed by cameras? Or would I do this if I was ashamed." I leaned in and kissed him. After a few seconds of hesitation, he joined in. Soon, we both pulled away and leaned our foreheads together.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about what was coming out of my mouth at the time, but I'm pretty sure that whole school knows who my date is going to be. If you still want to be." I looked in his smoldering eyes and got lost in them.

"Of course I do. There is nobody else I rather go with." He leaned in and give me a brief kiss.

"Well let's head to my house. I'm sure the others are wondering where we are at." He smiled his crooked grin and got in his car. I got in mine and we headed to my house. Once we got inside we were bombarded with questions by no other then my brother.

"Where have you two been? What took you so long? Cullen, we may be friends but if you..." I cut him off before he finish that sentence.

"First of all, Emmett, who died and made you boss. We were talking about something that is none of your business, so don't ask. Another thing, what Edward and I do is our business not yours so butt out. I didn't say anything when you and Rose snuck around behind my back. At least you know we are talking so get over it. He knows he has to get your approval to become official so for now we are getting to know each other." I glared at him to challenge him to say anything. Smart cookie he was, he didn't say anything more.

"Wait, you knew we were sneaking around?" Rose asked surprised. I just rolled my eyes.

"Who didn't know?" Jasper smirked and Rose threw a pillow at him.

"Yes I did. I knew when it started too." Everybody looked at me shocked.

"What? I'm very observant. Besides I'm not stupid. I know when my brother has it bad; I just refused to acknowledge it." I told them casually, but apparently they were still shock.

"Well if you knew when it started then when was it?" Emmett smirked like he had me there.

"The first time you all kissed was the day of my press conference." I smirked at Emmett and his dropped.

"How did you know?" He asked astonished that I knew this. I mean did he really think I didn't notice he flushed face when he met me at the cafeteria doors or the very light hicky that was forming on his neck.

"Seriously, Em. You really asking me this." He just nodded. "You don't think that after two years of you being a little man slut that I wouldn't notice when you just made out with someone. Besides the fact that your face was flustered when you met Edward and me at the cafeteria doors and the very light hicky that was forming on your neck." The look on Emmett's face just then was absolutely priceless that we all started laughing. Emmett blushed and Rose came up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok, enough embarrassing my twin. Are you girls still wanting to still see the dresses?" They both nodded with excitement. I could still see the sadness in Alice 's eyes, but she hid it well. We went up stairs and I handed each dress bag with their names on it. On a count to three, they both opened the bag. They both pulled out the dress and squealed. I saw Alice look at them back and forth a couple times and then I literally saw the light bulb go off.

"Wait a minute, these look a whole lot like the ones I designed. Where is yours?" I went to closet to get mine and I showed them. Realization came to Alice and she squealed even louder.

"OH MY GOD!! These are my designs." she squealed jumping up and down. Rose looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you talking about? How could your designs be turned in the real thing, if you didn't make them your self?" I could tell Rose was confused.

"Yeah. How did you get my design, let alone get it made?" They both looked at me and I blushed. I was kind of embarrassed that I snooped in her room when she wasn't there. I knew she was designing something, but she would never show me.

"Well, I kind of snooped around for it. I knew you were designing something and you wouldn't let me see it so I decided to take it upon myself to find it. I didn't know it was dresses for the party so when I saw them, I loved them. So I came home here and emailed them right away to my design team leader, Susan. I explained to her that it wasn't one of my design so these have their own line named Pixie. In fact, she loved your design so much that she wants more designs from you to add to the line." And if I didn't think I went deaf before, I definitely did now. Rose and I had to hold our ears because Alice was squealing so loud. The boys came running in, while holding their ears as well.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Emmett asked. Jasper went over by Alice to make sure she was ok. I guess she lost her voice because her mouth was open like she was squealing, but no sound was coming out. I guess she went into shock. I explained to the boys what I said and they all smiled. I wasn't paying attention to when she unfroze because next thing I know I was on the ground without air supply. I could feel my face turn blue which caused the boys to grab Alice . I was gasping for air while Alice was talking.

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe this. This is so awesome. I have always wanted to be a designer and my dreams might be coming true. Oh thank you so much, I'm so incredibly excited." She was bouncing up and down. "Well I'm going to go home and work on that right away." With that she grabbed Jasper and they were out the door.

"Wow, even I never knew she could be that loud and I'm her brother. Not just her brother, but her twin brother." He was shaking his head, probably trying to get rid of the ringing because I was.

"Yeah, I know." Rose kind of looked sad and I think I knew why. I decided then to let her in on her surprise since it was happening this Saturday.

"What are you and Emmett doing this Saturday?" They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ok, well don't make any plans because you have an appointment for Aro's model company in Seattle at 2PM. They are going to take a few pictures and send the best ones to Michael, who will then get you set up for March's fashion show. Also, if he is pleased with your work then he might have plans for you after high school." The one thing I have never seen before was a real big huge genuine smile on Rosalie Hale, but the sight before made me feel good that I could make her happy. I mean after all the things she has been through, she deserves it. She gave me a hug. Thankfully, it wasn't as tight as Alice 's, but it still meant the same.

"Thank you so much. I'm sorry I ever doubted you." I just shook my head.

"Don't worry about it." Emmett and her decided to go up to his room doing whatever they do. Edward just stood there looking at me.

"What? Is there something on my face?" He just grinned mischievously.

"No, I was admiring how beautiful you are. I mean what you did for them was amazing. That just makes me like you even more," he said as he walked over to me. I just smiled.

"Well, thank you. I love making my friends happy." My smile turned into a smirk the closer Edward got.

"Well, Ms. Swan, I will tell you that they are very happy. They are probably the happiest and luckiest people on this planet, right now." By now he was really close to me. I just shook my head.

"Nuh uh, I am." I grabbed his head and crashed my lips to his. He licked his tongue on my lips and I opened up. We fought for dominance and he won. _Because I let him!_ I didn't notice that I was walking backwards until my legs hit the bed. I broke the kiss and sat down. He sat next to me.

"Bella, I don't want to do anything that you don't want to do." He looked in my eyes and I saw that he was being sincere.

"Edward, I may be a virgin, but I'm not going to do anything that I'm not comfortable doing." I guessed he was looking in my eyes to see if I was serious. I guess he saw what he was looking for because he started kissing me with a little more passion. We broke away, but his lips never left my body. He started kissing down my jaw and to my neck. I moaned and that egged him on even more. He put his hand up my shirt as he was nibbling on my ear, and started kneading my left breast. I started kissing down his jaw and neck which caused him to moan. I started unbuttoning his shirt when there was a knock on the front door. I groaned and not because of pleasure either. I went downstairs to see who was at the door. It was the flower guy with a dozen of red roses. I signed for them and then closed the door. When I read the card, I dropped the vase and I froze. Everybody came running downstairs with the sound of the crash from the glass. My eyes were wide with fear. Edward came close to me to see what was wrong with me. Rose cleaned the mess up, while Emmett grabbed the card and read it aloud:

**Izzy, **

**I'm very disappointed in you. Your not supposed to be with anybody else except me. **

Hearing this snapped me out of being shocked. I just broke down crying. My knees collapsed and Edward caught me. I clung to him and cried. I barely registered what was being said.

"Who sent that?" Edward hissed.

"I don't know. If I knew then this wouldn't be happening this isn't her first one you know." Emmett yelled.

"Boys! Now is not the time to play who's bigger then the other. We need to figure out who is doing this!" Rose yelled. Emmett tried to pull me in his arms, but I just clung to Edward. I know I probably hurt his feelings, but I really needed to be comforted by Edward.

"You can let go of her Cullen. I can take care of my own sister." Emmett hollered.

"She clinged to me not the other way around," Edward hissed back.

"I swear if you guys don't quit arguing I'm going to shut you both up." Rose threatened. I was calming down, but felt tired. I heard sighing in defeat.

"Will you two get her in bed; I think its time to tell my dad." All of sudden I was being carried to my room. Edward laid me down on my bed and Rose got me dressed. After she was finished, I rolled over and went to sleep while they left my room.

I don't know how long I was asleep and I don't remember the nightmare, but I woke up yelling for Edward. I looked around and saw that I was in my room, right about that time Emmett, Rose and Edward ran in my room. Edward came to sit by me while Emmett looked around my room to make sure no one was here.

"Bella, you alright?" I could hear the concern in his voice. I knew that once he found out the true Izzy, he would want nothing to do with me. I just nodded my head.

"Please don't leave me." I clung to him like he was my lifeline. I saw him look at Emmett who nodded his head and left. I looked at my clock and it was 11PM. Edward was getting ready to strip down to his boxers when Emmett brought him a pair of pj pants. He got dressed in them and joined me back in bed. I snuggled up to him and felt safer already. I looked up to give him a kiss goodnight. I licked his lips and he opened up. Our tongues fought for dominance and he won. I raked my hands up and down his chest while he slid he hands under my shirt. I started placing kisses down his jaw to his neck while my hands roamed further south. He moaned which egged me on even more. I was just about to the pants to slip in when he stopped me. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Bella. We can't..." He didn't even finish that sentence. I'm guessing he saw the rejection in my eyes because that what I felt. Rejected!

"What? You don't want me?" I knew that was a silly question, but that's what I felt right now.

"Huh? What? Of course I want you." I cut him off by kissing him passionately again while roaming my hands further south. Again, right as I reached for the top of the pants, he stopped me.

"If you want me, Edward, then why are you stopping me?" I was angry and hurt. I mean I was a female and he was a male, that's what we do. Is there something wrong with me? Maybe he didn't want to do that with me. Maybe he's just using me to build his popularity up.

"Is there something wrong with me? Is that why you won't sleep with me. Or are you just using me to gain popularity since I'm famous and all?" I saw the hurt in his eyes when I said that. I just scooted to the other side of the bed and turned my back to him. After a few seconds, I felt the bed move as he scooted closer to me. He put his hand on my chin so I could look at him, but I was being stubborn. I didn't want to know the truth. I wanted to stay in the world where Edward actually had feelings for me.

"Bella, look at me." I just shook my head no. "Bella, please look at me." I could feel him staring at me on the back of my head. I reluctantly turned and looked at him.

"Will you listen to me before you jump to conclusions? And I mean listen to everything I have to say." I just nodded my head. I stared at him and saw so many emotions going across his face.

"Bella, I want you. I want you so bad that it hurts. Why would you think I was just using you? Like I said before I'm having feelings about you that I've never had towards a girl before. I don't want your first time to be in this kind of atmosphere. Your scared right now and I want the first time we do it to be special, if you ever give me that chance." I just started crying and he held me close. He was right, I was scared and I just wanted to take my mind off of things. Maybe it was also that I wanted my chance with him before he found out about the real Izzy because I knew once that happened, I would be nothing to him. After I calmed down and he wiped my tears away, he kissed my forehead.

"Why don't you go back to sleep, I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you," he suggested. I smiled and snuggled in the crook of his neck. I fell asleep easily and dreamed sweet dreams of Edward.

* * *

The rest of the week went by quickly. I didn't receive anymore notes or anything. After Emmett told Alice and Jasper, everybody stayed by my side. All week people have been sucking up majorly to us, especially Lauren and Tanya. To make matters worse, girls kept asking Edward to let them be his date for the party. Here I thought everybody would know who my date was. It was Friday morning and I woke up to warm arms wrapped around me. Edward had been staying the night almost every night. On the nights he didn't, I woke up screaming from a nightmare. Emmett and my dad would come running in to check on me. Emmett always stayed with me. I rolled over and saw Edward smiling.

"Good morning!" I yawned sleepily.

"Its always a good morning when I wake up beside you." He smiled his crooked smile and I blushed. It was too early in the morning to try to control that. He caressed my cheek lightly with his thumb.

"I love to seeing you blush like that. It makes your skin delicious looking." I blushed even more and he started to lean in for a kiss. As if on cue, like he is every morning Edward stays, Emmett comes barreling through my door.

"Good morning everybody. It is a very good morning indeed." He was still in his pjs and climbed in between Edward and I. This happens every time Edward stays. I just rolled my eyes. Emmett was looking back and forth between us.

"Did I interrupt anything?" He was grinning like he achieved his goal. Right about that time, Rose came in the room and she was mad. I guess she woke up and he wasn't there....again.

"Emmett, I told you to leave them alone. They are allowed to their privacy like your sister allowed us to ours. I am getting sick and tired of waking up by myself because you want to be over-protective when we all know Bella can beat you anytime she wants." She stood there with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. She pointed to the door.

"Now get out of your sister's bed and get back to your room. We still have some time for cuddling that we could be doing if you wasn't down here being a nosey jerk." With that she stomped back upstairs. Emmett sighed and got up. I started laughing. He glared at me.

"Don't think I won't be watching you two because I will." He looked between the both of us. I looked over and Edward looked terrified. Emmett smirked and left the room by closing my door. Edward still looked terrified so I decided to help him out. I started kissing on his neck while he closed his eyes and moan. I smirked against his skin. I sucked a little long on his pulse point, which I'm sure to have left a mark, but I didn't care.

"B-Bella, I-I don't think we should do this. I really don't w-want your b-brother to kill me if he walks in." He was stuttering and getting flustered and I smiled. I sat up and looked at him.

"I am almost 100% positive that my brother is VERY busy right now, if you know what I mean. So I don't think we have to worry about that." I started kissing him and he joined in. Twenty minutes later after a full make out session, I was getting in the shower. Edward was upstairs using Emmett's. Twenty minutes later, we were all in our cars heading to school. The school day went by in a blur.

Before the last class, the six of us chose two people for the other invitations. We explained the instructions to the girls and then we went to class. I saw Tanya eyeing Edward during the whole time I was talking. _Now I wish we never picked her. _I wrapped my arms around him and he kissed my hair. Everybody went to class while Emmett and I went home to start cooking dinner. We chose to make Fried shrimp on ice with Cocktail Sauce for appetizers, Green Herb Salad Champagne Vinaigrette and Parmesan Pepper Bread, Bourbon Chicken with Roasted Potato wedge and Green Beans, and Chocolate Pots de Crème for dessert. Everybody was supposed to arrive at 8 and it was 7 now. My dad and Rachael was going to be here at 7:30PM. I went upstairs to get ready for tonight. I put on my blue/white halter sailor dress with blue/white anchor peep toe pumps** (pic on profile under polyvore)**. I straightened my hair and put light curls at the end. I put a small bump in and secured it with rhinestone clips and added in my blue/diamond studs. Emmett was already downstairs checking on the food. I passed my dad in the hallway going to get ready for tonight. I heard talking and laughing. I walked downstairs and saw a black Juicy Couture sitting on the table by the door. I walked in the kitchen and saw a older woman helping Emmett with preparations.

"I'm almost done, you didn't have to have our guest help you out." They both turned around and looked at me. I just smiled.

"Hey there sis. It's about time you graced us with your presence." He just started laughing and I just rolled my eyes. Rachel must have thought it was funny because she was laughing at us.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Believe it or not, this here big goof's twin sister." She smiled and I smiled. Far away you would think that maybe she was a couple years older then us, but up close you could see the age in her face. She was very pretty. She was a few inches taller then me with long, straight dark brown hair and ice baby blue eyes. Her skin was lightly tan so that it looked like she was glowing. She was wearing a black halter dress with black peep toe pumps. Her earrings were black hoops and bracelet** (pic on profile under polyvore)**.

"It is so good to finally meet you. Your dad talks about you two all the time." She smiled. Right about that time, my dad walked in the kitchen and wrapped his arm around her. She kissed him on the cheek and he blushed. I could tell how much my dad cared about her and her the same. I smiled and Emmett chuckled.

"Well I'm glad that my dad has found someone to make him happy." They both smiled at each other. I went to finish everything when the door bell rang. _I didn't even know we had a door bell._ Emmett went to get it while I set everything up in the dining room. Rachel helped me to do so. After she was helping me preparing everything, she took the appetizers in the other room. Next thing I knew I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I smiled while he kissed my cheek.

"I missed you." I turned around and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you too." He let go and I walked back in the kitchen. I started moving all the pots to the dining room. After that was finished, I walked in the living room with everybody else.

"Everybody this is my sister and the cook of tonight's dinner, Bella" Emmett introduced me as I walked in the room. I blushed. Edward came up and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"I just came in here to tell you all that dinner is ready if you all want to go in the dining room." Everybody followed Emmett in while I went to get drinks. I walked back in the dining room and took my seat next to Edward. Everybody was getting along and enjoying the food.

"This is really good, Bella. Where did you learn to cook like this?" Edward's mom, Esme asked me.

"She learned from my grandma. She's excellent, isn't she?" Emmett answered for me. I just smiled and went back to eating. After everybody was done eating, I served dessert. Everybody seemed to love dessert because everybody was mainly quiet. When they all finished, they all went to the living room to talk. Rose, Emmett, Alice , and Jasper went to the Emmett's room to hang out. Edward came in to help me with the dishes when his mother, Mrs. Hale, and Rachel came in too.

"Bella, why don't you go with the kids? I'm sure we can finish this. I mean you did cook." Mrs. Hale, Nikki said.

"Oh I don't mind. We have a dishwasher so it should be easy." I thought that maybe they would leave, but they never did.

"Bella, come one. Let us do this for you." Rachel asked. _I knew there was a reason why I like her. _Edward and I left the kitchen to let them clean up and went to my room. We sat on the couch and was watching a movie when Edward started to nibble on my ear. I moaned and that fueled him on even more.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight in this dress?" He was kissing from my jaw down to my neck so I was incapable of any words. I just settled with nodding. I brought him back to my lips and kissed him furiously. He was moaning and started to untie my dress when Alice walked in.

"Hey, oh, I'm so sorry. I'll just go…" She started to walk out, but I stopped her.

"What did you need, Alice ?" Edward was snuggling in my neck and kissing it.

"We were all going to see a late night movie and were wondering if you all wanted to come too?" I was kind of torn. I wanted to, but I also wanted to stay here and enjoy spending time with Edward. I looked at him and he looked pouty.

"We will probably just sit here and watch a movie." She gave me a knowing look, smiled and left.

"Did you want to go? Because if you did then we can go." I hiked my dress up a little so I could straddle his lap. I started kissing his neck and he moaned even more.

"Does it look like I want to go?" He just shook his head. We started making out and things were getting pretty heated when my door bell rang. Edward moaned and I got up. I tied my dress back up and Edward put his shirt back on. We went downstairs to see who was there. I opened it up and it was the fed ex guy. I signed for the package and went back inside. We went to the living room and sat down. I didn't hear anybody in the house, so I guess we was there alone.

"What is it?" I opened the box and it was my new riding outfit, backstage passes for everybody and tickets to the race.

"It's stuff for the race and passes/tickets for everybody." I answered him. He started kissing me again.

"Edward, we really can't do this right here. What if somebody walks in?" He grabbed me and we went back to my room. I put the box in on the floor and we crashed on the bed. I just took off Edward's shirt when I heard Emmett come in. Edward growled and I sighed.

"Sorry, it's probably best if you go home, but I will see you tomorrow?" He buttoned up his shirt then came and kissed me.

"Yeah I would love that." I walked him downstairs to the door. We kissed and then he left. I went to Emmett's room to give him his pass and tickets. After I gave them to him, I went to my room to get ready for bed and I went to bed. My bed felt cold without Edward here.


	33. Chapter 33

EMPOV

SHE IS SO FRUSTRATING!!! "Emmett, do this" "Emmett do that" Gah, I'm so sick and tired of doing stuff for this party that I don't care if it's a big hit or not. Yeah I know, I'm being mean, but you don't understand. She is going crazy. Its only Wednesday and she is already freaking out. I don't know why she is so worried, I know it's going to go perfect, but this is Bella. Believe me, I'm not the only one getting frustrated with her. Rose and I haven't spent any time together since Saturday. Edward is trying really hard to get her to calm down, but she keeps freaking out on him. Last night, I swear she yelled at him because he asked her if she wanted to watch a movie. After that he didn't say another word to her. Actually now that I think of it, things have been much tensed between them. She has been practically glued to the phone booking flights and getting transportation from the airport to the hotel. She has been on and off the phone with everybody, finalizing any details. She has been doing this since Sunday. I actually couldn't wait till tomorrow night because we leave to go the hotel. She doesn't know it yet, but I booked her a spa appointment in the hotel. Maybe after that she will relax, even if it's just for one night. I walked up to my room and I seen clothes being thrown out of my closet.

"Whoa, what's going on?" I walked in and it's Bella going through all my clothes.

"I'm trying to find decent clothes, that aren't wrinkled, to pack. I mean come on Emmett, just because I haven't been able to hang your clothes for you, doesn't mean you can't do it yourself." She said all of this while throwing clothes at me. That's when I had enough.

"Isabella Marie Swan-Dwyer! I want you to stop what you're doing and get your butt on my couch." She looked at me like I was crazy and glared. I wasn't having any of it. I was tired of this Bella and it was going to stop.

"I mean it, NOW!!" She got up and walked to the couch and sit down. I walked over to her and stood in front of her.

"Now I know you are anxious, nervous and worried, but you have to stop. It's driving me nuts and everybody else too. You and I both have been working like crazy to make sure this goes off without a hitch. Now if you haven't noticed, I haven't spent time with Rosalie since Saturday and well things aren't going well with you and Edward." I took a deep breath.

"What are you talking about? Edward and I are fine. We see each other at school and talk every night before we go to bed. As far as you and Rose, well that's not my problem." I was shocked; she is actually oblivious to everything.

"Bella, I have been working my butt off to make things easier for you. I haven't had time to spend with Rose because I knew you would throw a fit. You won't let anybody else help us. As far as you and Edward, you are wrong. Yeah you see each other at school, but when was the last time you spent time just you two where you're not connected to your phone. I mean just last night you snapped at him just because he asked if you wanted to watch a movie. Even when we did, you were either talking on your phone or texting somebody. So no, things aren't good between you two. If you haven't noticed, he has kept his distance from you all day today." She sat there thinking and I knew I got through to her. She is like this every year, but this is the first I've had to intervene. I mean this is actually the first year we had people we care about in our lives.

"I'm so sorry. I just want everything to be perfect. This is the first Swan party that is being thrown here in Forks and I just want it to be perfect. I mean that's the not the only thing I've been working on Emmett. I've also been helping Alice with her designs and I've also being working with Mark, figuring out what outfits Rosalie is going to wear since she is going to be my main model." I understand that, but at the rate she was going, she was going to end up in the hospital because of all the stress.

"I understand that sis, but you do everything for everybody. Why don't you do for yourself and take a break. I already booked an appointment at the spa tomorrow night, but you need to let everybody else help. They want to and it will help you too." I sat beside her and hugged her. "Everything will be perfect just like you want, but please for me just for tonight, relax and take a break. I know once Friday comes, you'll be back, but take a break tonight and call Edward. I'm going to Rose's for a little bit and when I get back, we can pack our stuff together, ok?" She just nodded. We both stood up and went downstairs. She went to her room and I left. I hope she took my advice. I mean I'm still on the fence with them two, but I can't stand to see the pain look Edward gets when Bella's around. _Maybe he cares for her after all. _

BPOV

After Emmett left, I went to my room to call Edward. He agreed to come over so I got dressed in comfortable clothes and went downstairs. Right when I reached the bottom step, the door bell rang. I walked and open the door, there stood Edward with his head down. _Maybe Emmett was right, things are strange between us. _

"Thank you for coming over. You can come in." He walked in, but went straight past me. I was hurt, but I guess I haven't been so caring these past few days myself.

"Is everything alright?" He asked quietly, still not looking at me. He was keeping his distant from me and stood by the kitchen door way. It was almost like he was ready to leave. I had to make this right.

"Edward, listen...." He cut me off.

"Bella, I'm sorry for making you mad last night. I should have realized you were on the phone and that you were just stressed about this whole party. I was just trying to get you to relax." He still remained looking down." I had enough of that.

"Edward, please look at me." I kept my distance because I didn't want to frighten him, but he still didn't look at me. I walked over to him and put both hands on his face. I brought his face up to where he was looking at me. I seen all the sorrow and pain in them and that broke my heart because I was the one that caused that.

"Edward, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry for yelling at you over nothing. I know you were just trying to calm me down and I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm always like this, but this year we both have someone we deeply care about to enjoy this with. I just want to make sure that everything goes perfect. I hate the distance that it has caused and it took Emmett to talk sternly to me to make me understand." I then looked down. He brought my face up and kissed me.

"Bella, I'm pretty sure everything will go perfect. I want to help, so does everybody else, make that night perfect for both you and Emmett. Just let us and everything will go good. I know Alice has been busy designing clothes and stuff for her line, but she is itching to plan a party. That is like her favorite thing to do. I can almost guarantee that one word from you and she will take over." He smiled and I smiled too.

"I wouldn't put it past her. I would love for you all to help so maybe I will take her up on that offer. Besides I was practically order to relax tonight and tomorrow night, so I could use as much help as I can get." He smiled and he kissed me again. After we both broke away for air, I went to call Alice and then Rose. They were both excited that I had asked for their help and told me I was not allowed to worry about anything, that they would just take over where I left off. I told them I will try. After getting off the phone with them, Edward and I watched a movie and snuggled up on the couch. Around midnight, Emmett came home and Edward left, with a promise to pick me up in the morning. Emmett and I walked to my room to pack me first and then went to pack his. It was around 3, when we called it a night. I walked in my room, dead tired and fell on my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out. I think that was the best night of sleep I've had for at least the past couple days.


	34. Chapter 34

BPOV

Thursday morning was crazy at the Swan residence. After Emmett and I woke up, I got ready for school. After that I ate a quick breakfast and then went back to finish packing last minute things. As I was gathering things out of my bathroom, Emmett casually strolled down the stairs.

"You better have everything packed and ready for you to be so calm." I looked at him and he had a guilty face on him. I didn't even have time to say anything because my phone rang. I glared at him as I ran to my phone. I checked the time and it was 6:30 AM. _Who is calling me this early in the morning?? _I checked the caller ID and it was Ashley.

_Ashley_ **Bella** Nate **Katie** _**Guys**_ *Emmett*_Everybody_ _**Derek**_

**Hello?**

_Are you sure you wanna invite Derek because he is being a jerk?_

**Ashley, did you really just call me to ask about Derek? **

_No! The reason I called was to tell you that we are on our way. _I heard a bunch of squealing and grumbles in the background.

**Awesome! Ok, well tell Derek to straighten up or we will have to have our heart to heart talk. **

_Did you hear that Derek, she said that if you don't behave, you are in trouble when she sees you. _

I heard rustling and then Nate got on the phone.

Hey beautiful.

**Hey Nate**

So I heard you got hotel rooms, are we going to make up for lost time? 

Then I heard a smack

Hey what was that for, Katie? 

**She is seeing somebody, dumb ass.**

WHAT? Since when? What about us? 

**Give me the phone, you're done talking. **

**Hey Katie**

**Hey Bells, sorry about Nate. It seems that all of the guys decided to be jerks today so we are all fighting**.

**Great! This is supposed to be a fun weekend, not everybody fighting. Put me on speaker, Katie, please.**

**Alright, you're on**.

**Listen up guys and listen well. Whatever you're problem is better be solved by the time you get here. If its not, and believe me I will be able to tell, you will not like me very much. That includes you too, Nate. Stop being jerks and make your women happy. That's how I want this whole weekend, happiness. I don't want one argument or anything. So if you have to get it out now because I will kick anybody's butt who does it later. Got me? **

_**Yes Ma'am **_

**Good, now you all have a safe trip. I have to finish packing and go to school but I will see you when you get here. **

_BYE BELLA!!!! _

*HI AND BYE TO ALL OF YOU TOO*

**Emmett that was my ear. **

_**WHAT'S UP EMMETT**_

*Not much. Just dealing with Bella. You know how she gets.*__

_**Yo, Emmett, what's this I hear about you landing yourself a gorgeous girl?**_

*Derek, man, she is beyond that.* I was getting impatient. I still had to finish packing before Edward got to the house. Emmett must have seen my face because he cut it short.

*Well I better get off here. I'm getting the evil eye but I will see you all when you all get here. Bye!*

_**BYE!!**_

**Bye see ya soon!**

I hung up the phone and glared at Emmett.

"What?"

"Emmett, you just made things worse, egging on the conversation with Derek. They are all fighting as it is, now you just made it worse."

"Oh I didn't know. Sorry!"

"It's alright. They know to fix whatever their problem is before I see them. Now let's get this done so we can get to school and then head to the hotel." He nodded his head and ran to his room. I finished packing and put all of my bags outside of my room. I counted six bags of luggage and a garment bag. I went downstairs and as I got to the bottom step, the door bell rang. I went to get it and it was everybody else. We all had agreed to meet here so we could pack everything up in Emmett's jeep. Everybody came in and went straight to the kitchen, except Edward. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Good Morning, Beautiful!" He kissed my cheek. I smiled and kissed him back.

"Good Morning, Handsome!" We heard a noise coming down the stairs. We all looked up and it was Emmett carrying all the bags down.

"Is this neccessary? I mean seven bags just for you and five for me. I mean it's only for four days, Bella." he whined. He huffed as he put the bags down and headed back up stairs for his. He returned and the guys started loading up. _What Emmett doesn't know is that I had already packed away two bags that I didn't need this morning. _He opened up the trunk.

"Bella, what is this in my trunk?" He looked at me and I just smiled.

"What? I packed those this morning. I didn't need them and they were ready so I made it easy on you." He just huffed and started loading the bags. While he was doing that, the others were unloading their cars to bring into his. I seen that Edward had four green bags and Alice had six bright pink luggage bags and one garment bag to match. Jasper had four yellow bags and Rose had six red luggage bags and one garment bag to match. My bags were royal blue and Emmett's were orange. Not everything would fit in his jeep so we divided what was left in between Jasper and Edward's car. After that was done, we headed off to school.

School was boring with it being the last day before a four day weekend. Everybody was talking about the party or at least, the people invited were. Girls were still asking Edward to be their date. I was getting aggravated with it so in between classes when the hall is full, I pushed Edward up against the wall and made out with him. When we were done, he had a goofy grin on his face.

"AS YOU CAN SEE, HE IS TAKEN. SO QUIT ASKING HIM TO GO WITH YOU BECAUSE HE GOING WITH ME!!" I picked up my stuff and walked to my next classes. _Of course after I give him another very passionate kiss. _I was sitting in class when my phone buzzed.

I opened it up and I had 2 messages, one was from Ashley and the other was from Edward. I opened the one from Ashley to see what she needed.

I'M DONE WITH HIM!!!! Hope there are plenty of hot guys there.

~ Ash

I know she didn't really mean it. So I replied back to her.

I will talk to him when you get here. Be patient. You love him and have been with him so long to give it all away.

~ Bells

I opened up the one from Edward and it brought a smile to my face.

You should be more possessive, more often. That was pretty hot.

~ E

I replied back

Believe me you will. Especially once my girls from LA get here. Stick by me and nobody will bother you.

~ Bells

I didn't even get a chance to put my phone away when he buzzed again.

Don't worry, my eyes are for you only.

~ E

I just rolled my eyes at how cheesy, but romantic that was.

Yeah I hear ya! :)

~ E

I put my phone and paid attention to the rest of the class.

The rest of school went by in a blur. Next thing I know, I'm in Edward's car making out with him until I hear a knock.

"This better be important, if you're interrupting us." He yelled, looking at me. I looked up and I saw Emmett.

"Well considering that's my sister and we need to go, then yeah I would say it's important." Emmett huffed. Edward got off of me and back in his seat real quick. He rolled down the window and Emmett was glaring so I glared back.

"Emmett, we are staying in the same room this weekend. You have to get over the fact of us touching because it's going to happen. Remember you did behind my back, at least you know about it." I told him.

"Yeah but you did know so technically...." I cut him off with my hand.

"Is everybody ready?" He nodded his head. "Ok well then let's get on the road." Emmett walked off pouting and Edward rolled up his window. We started on the road towards Seattle . I was sitting there thinking about this weekend. Everybody is supposed to be here tonight except for the parents. I got pulled out my daydream by my phone ringing. I looked and it was Stephanie.

**Stephanie** _Bella _Jason

Hello? 

Bella?

Yeah what's up Steph. 

**I'm going to kill Jason, that's what. He wanted to drive so we left Tuesday night. Well dummy here got us lost. He refuses to ask for directions because he is a pig headed man. **

For the last time, I know where I am going.

_Steph, that's why I booked you all a flight so this wouldn't happen. _

**I know, that's what I told him but he's like we always fly. We never travel, why can't we travel? So I gave in because I didn't want to argue, now I wish I didn't. Good thing this is a rental because we are flying back. **

You brought six bags. I don't think they will let that many bags so no we are driving.

**Whatever Jason whatever. So can you help us? **

_Ok, first, are you in Washington ? _

**No, we just entered into Helena Montana. **

_Montana? Steph, make him pull over and you drive. _I explained to her how to get Seattle .

**Ok well girl I will see you when I get there and maybe Jason too if I don't kill him. **

_Ok, don't hurt him too bad and I will see you later. Bye!_

**Bye!**

I hung up and I seen Edward smiling at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You and your friends."

"Oh! Yeah we try to always have fun. I don't allow any sour pusses around me when we are out having fun." I smiled and he smiled back. The rest of the ride was quiet and comfortable. I think I fell asleep because next thing I knew was that someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes and I had Emmett in my face.

"If you want to keep your face pretty, I advise you to get out of mine."

"Somebody's in a grumpy mood." he said getting out of my face.

"Well why don't you go to sleep, lets shake the crap out of you and see how you like it. It's not fun." I huffed out. I got out of the car and Edward was right by my side. The six of us walked into Edgewater Hotel.

"Wow, this is beautiful. Are you sure about this? This must have cost a fortune and we are capable of getting our own rooms." Alice asked while looking around.

"Don't worry about it. Its all taken care of anyways so don't complain. Now let's check in and go see our rooms." We walked up to the desk and the receptionist greeted us.

"Good Evening, how may I help you?" the lady asked.

"Yes I have 11 rooms under the name Swan reserved, but I only need three of them." She clicked away on her computer.

"Yes, Bella Swan reserved 11 waterfront suites. We have you right here." She clicked a few more times on her computer. " Ok here are your keys. Do you know when the others will arrive?"

"Yes, they will arrive tonight. Also I need to talk to your manager. I'm also renting out the Olympic Ballroom and the Terrace Room." I explained to her.

"Yes I will let him know you are here." I just nodded my head and we walked towards the elevator to go look at our rooms.

After we got everybody settled in their rooms. We decided to wait until everybody else got there to get dinner. Edward and I just got back to our room, to watch some TV. We just got settled when there was knocking on the door. I went to get it and as soon as I opened it up, Emmett barged in. I was glaring at his back, but I'm sure he knew because he was not looking at me. I didn't even see Rose walk in until she said hi. I said hi back and she gave me an apologetic smile.

"Um, Emmett what are you doing here? Don't you have your own room?" I asked him. He still was not looking at me, instead he was glaring at Edward. Of course he couldn't talk and glare at somebody so he ignored me. I went over to him and smacked him up side his head.

"Ow, what was that for, Bella?" He turned and looked at me for the first time since entering my room.

"I asked you why you were here." He just smiled and that made me mad.

"I've come to hang out with my bestest buddy in the whole world. Oh man Edward just wait until you meet the guys from LA, especially Paul, Sam, Embry. They are very protective of Bells here. You better watch out for Nate, he has always had a sweet spot for Bella. They used...." I interrupted him before he could go any further.

"Unless you want him to start telling you about all his conquests, I advise you to shut your mouth." Rose and I have talked about Edward. I knew that they were each other flings when everybody else got boring. I didn't care as long as that was in the past. I thought that would have shut him up, but no he continued.

"Yeah, Nate is like obsessed with her, but from what I've heard, and he got his butt kicked for telling everybody, she is pretty good." My jaw, along with Rose and Edward's, dropped. To hear Emmett tell Edward this, shocked me. I knew that Nate went around telling everybody that when we first moved there, but after I kicked his butt, he stopped. I've never had sex with Nate, but I can't say I'm quite innocent in the other department. Edward decided then to speak up.

"Emmett, I don't care about anything or anyone that is in Bella's past. That's exactly what it is, the past." When he said that I started being hopeful about once he discovers the real Izzy, but I didn't hope too much.

"I understand that, but I still would like to know her past. I mean what if she had a disease or something." I don't think my jaw could drop anymore then what it has already. I can't believe my own brother was saying this about me.

"Excuse me, Emmett, but why would you even say that about me, let alone with me in the room. I don't go around accusing you of having a disease, especially when you have had far more conquests then I have. So unless you want to open that can of worms, I advise you to leave and we will see you later." I was getting aggravated now. I didn't know whether to just smack him or kill him. Believe me I was tempted to do both.

"I was just warning Edward about the LA crew that's all. Maybe you need to have that conversation with him Bella, especially if this is going to be serious." He said quietly to me.

"Have you had the conversation with Rose. Have you opened your lovely sex life to her and same with her? I don't think you have." I smirked. He knew I got him there.

"Rosie, knows everything. I don't hide anything from her. All she has to do is ask." I looked at her and she looked like she was pretty interested in this conversation.

"So, she knows that one of your exes and ex-fling is coming this weekend?" I questioned. His eyes got all big.

"That's what I thought." I smiled. "So quit airing out my dirty laundry until you're ready to air out yours."

"Wait a minute, ex girlfriend? Ex Fling? Who exactly are these girls?" Rose asked and Emmett glared at me.

"Hold on a second. If you two are really going to have this conversation then Rose you better be prepared to tell yours. Also, do it in your own room." I saw Edward go stiff when I mentioned about Rose telling Em her past. I knew Emmett was not going to be happy, but he can get over it. I did. They left and I went to sit by Edward.

"You know he is going to kill me when he finds out about Rose and me." You could tell he was scared. I kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." He smiled. Then I saw his smile drop.

"What's wrong?" I asked turning towards him more.

"I'm not going to get my butt kicked tonight when they see me, am I? I mean I can fight, but I really don't want to make a bad impression on them the first time I meet them." I knew what Emmett said would get to him.

"Edward, nobody is going to touch you or say anything to you, unless it's nice. I can promise you that. Before you ask, you don't have to worry about Nate, I've had a talk with him. He knows that I am with you, whether that's official or not. Besides I'm hoping to hook him and Katie up. After Katie and Emmett broke up, she has had a thing for Nate. Please don't worry, they will all love you." I kissed his cheek and the hotel phone started ringing. I picked it up and it was the front desk telling me I had some people waiting for me. After I hung up, I called everybody else and we all went down together. I didn't even make it off the elevator and I was being trampled by people. I saw the guys staring at us with smirks on their faces.

"Wipe the smirk off your face before I do it myself." They all started laughing. The girls backed up and I saw that they were crying.

"Hey, why are you all crying?" I glared at the guys. "What have you all done to these girls?"

"We're crying because we are happy to see you. Psh, you actually think we would cry over those buffoons. I don't think so." Ashley said with a smile on her face. We all walked back over to the guys. Edward walked by me and grabbed my hand. I saw Nate and Paul glare at him. I guess he saw too because he flinched. I glared right back at them. Paul looked away, but Nate continued.

"Nate, unless you want to find yourself going back home tonight and leave Katie by herself, I advise you to quit glaring at Edward." He looked away. I introduced everybody to each other. They all acted like they were going to get along. I was walking up to the desk when I was once again tackled. I looked down and I seen auburn color hair.

"Nessie, hey girl. Where's Jacob?" She looked up at me with a smile.

"Oh he's gathering our things." I just laughed and then seen Jacob walking in with a bell hop cart.

"Geez, Nessie, you would think you would be gone for a week." Emmett said walking up to us. She ran over to give him a hug. I then heard big mouth himself.

"BELLSIE!!!! Where have you been all my life???" He ran to me and gave me a big hug.

"I missed you Bellsie, lets run a way together. You are not to leave my side again." I just laughed.

"I missed you too, Steve-o." I smiled.

"Let the poor girl go, your embarrassing her in front of her friends." I heard Steve's wife, Marissa say. I turned and I seen Marissa walk up to us. I gave her a quick hug.

"Hey Marissa, how have you been?" I asked.

"Good. Just getting things ready for this season." She said. I nodded my head and walked to the front desk. After I introduced everybody and they got their keys, they all headed to their rooms. We all agreed to meet back down here in an hour for dinner. I just got a text from Stephanie that she was pulling in the parking lot. Edward and I waited until we saw Steph and Jason walk in. She did not look very happy at all.

"We finally made it. Would of been here sooner if we would of just flew, but no, somebody had to be stubborn." Steph said talking to me, but directed it towards Jason. I hugged her and gave her key. I told them about dinner and we all headed to our rooms.

An hour later, all 22 of us were sitting at the table enjoying dinner. Everybody was getting along great and that made me happy. After dinner we all retreated back to our rooms. Before I went back, I met with the manager just to confirm everything for this weekend. Things so far were going smooth. I went back to my room and got ready for bed. I cuddled with Edward and fell asleep in his arms.


	35. Chapter 35

BPOV

Waking up the next day, in Edward's arms, was blissful for about, oh I don't know two seconds, when Emmett came banging on the door.

"Cullen, get your hands off of my sister and open up. Don't make me break the door down." He yelled. I looked at the clock and it was 7 in the morning. I laid back down and put a pillow over my head. Edward went to move but I stopped him with my hand.

"I swear you open that door and you will be going to the party solo." After a few more bangs on the door, it was silent. We relaxed and went back to our original position, thinking that he was gone. _Boy, were we wrong._ Next thing I know Edward is getting carried out of the bed by Paul and Embry. Emmett was standing there with a triumphant smile on his face, watching them carry Edward away. I wasn't having any of that.

"Paul and Embry, put him down, now." They dropped him and both laughed. They stopped when they saw me glaring at them.

"Emmett, how did you get in here?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"Well, Sis, since you didn't answer the door this morning, I told the maid that you didn't answer the door and that I was worried for you, so she opened it for me."

"Emmett, it is 7 o'clock in the morning. I don't have to be anywhere to be till 9, so I want the three of you to get out before I force you out." They started walking towards the door.

"And Emmett," He turned around. "next time you break into my room, I will make sure its the last room you break in." I grabbed Edward's hand and walked back to the bedroom. We heard the door close. I sat on the bed next to him.

"I'm sorry about Paul and Embry. They are really good friends to Emmett so they tend to do what he says. Are you ok?" He just smiled and nodded his head.

After awhile we both got up and got dressed. I was getting ready for the spa appointment that Emmett booked for me. Edward had just left to meet up with the guys. I called Derek and told him that if Edward didn't come back the way he left me, I was going to take it out on him. _I know, possessive much, but if you knew the guys, you would understand. _I headed down to the spa and when I walked in, I saw all of my girls.

"Well, hello sleeping beauty, heard you had an eventful morning." Leah asked. I just rolled my eyes.

"Yes, well my brother and his goons decided it would be cool to break into my room and carry Edward out of bed. Then, when I told them to drop him, they didn't just put him down, no, they literally dropped him." They all started laughing.

"Yeah, all of the guys were in the hotel room by 6:30 this morning, deciding who was going to go with him." Rose said. Taken by everybody's face they knew nothing of this. Well, of course, Claire and Leah did when their men weren't there. We talked for a little bit till we were called for our appointment. We decided to all meet up for a light lunch afterwards.

Two hours later, the girls and I were having lunch. I was sitting back and enjoying how everyone was getting along, when I heard my name being called across the restaurant. I looked and saw my mother and Phil. We were all done, so we paid and went to meet her. She gave me the biggest hug of her life, probably.

"Oh, honey look at you. More beautiful than the day you left. How have you been?" I just smiled.

"Thanks Mom and I'm fine." Ashley, Katie, Leah, Claire and Emily ran up and trapped her in a group hug. After they all talked for a little bit, I introduced her to everybody else.

"Mom, this is Rosalie and Alice. They go to school with me and Rose is dating Emmett." I saw her look them up and down, judging them.

"Mother!" She looked at me and then smiled.

"This is Stephanie, which is Jason's girlfriend. Jason is one of the guys I race with. This is Nessie, which is Jacob's, my mechanic, girlfriend and Marissa, Steve's, my manager, wife." After she said her polite hellos to the rest of the girls, she excused herself to get settled and ready for tonight. Alice and Rose went to check to make sure everything was going good as far as for the dinner tonight. I was going to go with them, but they wouldn't let me. They said that today is a relaxing day for me. So after I put up a little fight and lost, I went back to my room. I was kind of anxious to see Edward, but I knew that wasn't going to happen till dinner tonight.

Around 4pm, all the girls came to my room to get ready. There were garment bags everywhere. We each had our own color to wear except me. I was wearing blue and so was my mother. I tried to sneak out to check to make sure everything was going the way I wanted it to but none of the girls were having that.

"Bella, sit down and relax. Your mother and mine are taking care of it. I told them exactly how you want everything." Alice said as she was pulling me towards the bedroom.

"You know, she is a strong force when she wants to be, isn't she?" Ashley asked. We all had mud masks on and chilling out in my room. Everybody was in their own conversations. When 6 o'clock rolled around, we all took turns doing each others hair and makeup. I, of course, was the last to be ready. By the time I walked out of the bathroom in my dress, everyone else was already dressed. We each had floor length dresses on since this is a formal dinner. The mothers all came into the room and praised everybody on how pretty they looked. My mom pulled me aside.

"Honey, you look amazing tonight. Did you design your dress?" She asked.

"Actually, no I didn't, Alice did. She's always wanted to be a designer, so I took her sketches and brought them to life. She even has her own clothing line now called Pixie." We both smiled.

"Honey, you have grown up so much. Doing things for these girls is amazing, especially after the way they treated you. You truly are a remarkable woman." I blinked back the tears that were coming. We hugged each other and then went back to the rest of the group. About ten till 8, we all made our way down. We got to the terrace room and everybody went on in. Emmett met me in the hall. He was wearing a red shirt, to match Rose, with black pants.

"Bella, you look beautiful, as always." He smiled and I blushed.

"Thank you, you look handsome, yourself." He blushed too.

"Well, you ready for this?" He asked and I nodded my head. We walked in and everybody, even though it was just family and close friends, had cameras going. Flashes were going off everywhere. This is what we were used to. After a few minutes, Emmett went to find Rose and Edward came to me.

"Bella, you look absolutely beautiful tonight." He smiled and kissed my cheek. I smiled and he walked me to my seat. Like a gentleman, he pulled out my chair. I noticed that all of the guys were doing the same thing, which blew me away. I guess Edward was rubbing off on them. The guys were seated across their girlfriends/wife. Emmett, Rose, Edward and I were at one end of the table and my Mom, Dad, Phil and Rachel were at the other end of the table. The waiters brought out the appetizers and drinks. Everybody was in a nice conversation when they brought out dinner. Everything was perfect and just the way I wanted it.

After everybody was done with dinner, Edward came and asked me to dance. I looked at him questionably.

"Alice and Rose thought it would be nice to have a little dancing after dinner." He smiled his crooked grin. As I got up, so did everybody else. We all walked to a makeshift dance floor. The night was so magical. We all danced for a little bit then decided to turn in. I knew I had to be up early to get started on the biggest party ever. Edward and I walked to our rooms in silence. We got in our room and got dressed for bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

Tonight was an amazing night, hoping tomorrow is the same but I'm sure something or somebody is bound to screw it up.


	36. Chapter 36

BPOV

Ring! Ring!

I opened my eyes and Edward grumbled next to me. I picked it up to  
stop the madness.

"Hello?" I answered sleepily.

"Ms. Swan, the DJ and decorators are here," the lady answered.

I told her I would be down in a few minutes and hung up. I went to get  
up when a pair of arms grabbed me and pulled me towards him.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked, sounding very tired.

"I have business to take care of downstairs for the party tonight.  
That was basically my wake up call." I replied, smiling at him. After  
laying there for a few more minutes, somebody started banging on the  
door.

"Belllllaaaa, come on. We have things to do and I want to get back to  
Rosie." Emmett whined. I got up and let him in.

"Geez, what are you? Seven? Stay here and let me change."

I left the room and changed quickly. Edward was already back to sleep  
so I kissed him and left with Emmett to get everything ready for  
tonight.

After about four hours of directing everybody on where everything goes  
and making sure everything was running smoothly, we went back to our  
rooms. It was only 11am so I crawled back in bed with Edward. However,  
that didn't last long before I heard Emmett whining at my door again  
followed by a loud knock.

"Cullen, get up, its basketball time. Bella, leave him alone or he  
will never leave." Derek yelled through the door. I went to get out of  
bed when I heard a smack.

"Rosie!" Emmett yelled in happiness.

"Don't you EVER come to our room and steal him again."

After that it was silence. I rolled back over and got situated again  
when there was another knock.

"For the love of all that is good. Will you leave me alone?" I yelled.

I got up and heard Edward chuckle as I walked away. I looked back and  
glared at him playfully. I opened up the door and it was Stephanie in  
tears. I quickly pulled her in and sat her down on the couch.

"Stephanie, what's wrong?" I asked, panic.

"Jason and I had a fight this morning. He left." She cried on my  
shoulder for a few minutes and then I told her to lay down on the  
couch and go back to sleep. I told Edward what was going on and left  
to find Jason. I called his cell angrily.

"Hello," he answered, sounding pissed and aggravated.

"You have two seconds to tell me where you're at?" I said aggravated  
myself.  
"I'm not in the mood, Bella, so just leave me alone." he sighed.

"Well good because neither am I. Stephanie is up in my room crying her  
eyes out because you two had a fight and left. What the hell  
happened?" I asked.

"She's just pissed me off." he answered brilliantly. I swear guys are  
such idiots sometimes.

"Well you're pissing me off so I guess we're a match. Now tell me  
where you're at. I'm not playing this game with you Jason." I tried  
really hard to be civil but he was making it hard.

"I'm at the coffee shop down the road."

I told him not to move and I'd be there in two minutes. After I showed  
up, I ordered what I wanted and went to sit with him. He explained  
everything to me that lead up to the fight.

"It just seems all we do is fight anymore and I'm tired of it." He  
wasn't looking at me.

"Jason, couples fight all the time. Its part of the relationship that  
makes it strong. As far as the whole being accused of cheating thing,  
well, you know how self conscious Stephanie is. I know you love her  
and care for her but you have to realize that it took...what...seven  
years for you to notice her? She just doesn't want to lose you."

We sat there and talked for a little bit longer. We finally went back  
to the hotel and I got them talking again. They went back to their  
room, I laid on the couch resting my eyes. The hotel phone started  
ringing.

"Seriously? I give up. I won't try to get anymore sleep." I went  
to answer as Edward was walking in the door. He came and gave me a  
kiss before he went to the bathroom to take a shower. I answered and  
it was the front desk. Apparently some people don't take directions  
well unless someone is there with them. So I headed to the hall. I  
spent the rest of the time getting everything ready. I finally dragged  
myself to the room to get ready. When I opened the door, I really  
wished I didn't. Everybody was in my room getting ready, not including  
the boys. As soon as the door was opened, they dragged me inside.

At this moment, all I wanted to do was sleep but it looked like that  
wasn't going to be happening anytime soon.


	37. Chapter 37

BPOV

"FINALLY! Where have you been?" Alice yelled as I walked in and sat down on my bed.

"I was making sure the party didn't turn out to be a disaster. It was my job." I lay back on the bed and closed my eyes, but that darn pixie pulled me back up.

"You don't have time to sleep, Bella. You have to shower and get ready," she ordered as she practically pushed me in the bathroom.

"Well I expect a cappuccino waiting for me when I get out because I'm going to need a caffeine boost."

I got in the shower and took my time relaxing all my muscles before I threw myself to the lions. I got out and put my robe on. I brushed my teeth and cleaned my face. I felt a little refreshed but I still needed my caffeine. I went back out to the room when I had a caramel Frappe shoved into my hand.

"Ok Bella, this is Tasha. She is going to be doing your hair." Alice explained.

I sat down and for the next two hours, all of the girls got ready. When everybody was dressed and ready a half an hour before the party was supposed to start, I looked at all of my friends and family, double checking that everybody had their certain color on. My mother and I were, of course, in blue. She was the only one that was allowed to wear my color.

It was finally time for us to head down. I heard the music out in the lobby. Emmett met me out in the hall as the rest of them went inside.

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" He said. "You look beautiful as always."

I smiled. "You look handsome yourself as always and happy birthday to you too, Em."

"Well are you ready sis? There are a lot of people in there." I nodded and he escorted me through as the DJ was introducing us.

"Here come the guests of honor now. Emmett and Bella Swan. Happy Birthday!"

He turned on the song that sang us happy birthday. I heard everybody join in. When the song ended, he handed me the mike.

"I want to thank everybody who has made this the best birthday weekend ever for Emmett and me. So, everybody have fun and enjoy."

I handed the mike back to the DJ as he put more music on. The photographers' cameras were flashing as Emmett and I posed for them. After a few pictures were taken, we split up to find our dates.

I didn't have to wait long because Edward found me first. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tanya glaring at me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled of course.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight, beautiful." he whispered in my ear. His voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

I smiled as he kissed me. He asked me to dance so we met up with the rest of the group in the middle. Photographers were snapping pictures everywhere but all I could see was Edward. The night was perfect in everyway.

The party was in full swing when I heard a commotion by the door. I looked over to see Jessica arguing with the bouncer. I walked over to take care of the situation.

"What's going on?" I asked the bouncer. Jessica was standing there glaring at me.

"Ms. Stanley was trying to walk in. When I asked for her name and didn't see it on the list, she starting yelling." he told me.

I just nodded my head. "Go back inside, I'll take it from here."

He walked away and I turned towards Jessica.

"Who do you think you are? Were you not there when I said that if your name was not on the list that you were not invited? That means you're not welcome. So you just wasted your gas here and embarrassed yourself in front of people at school and the press." I sternly said.

I was aggravated that this night was going so well and she just had to ruin it.

"You think you're something don't you? Having bouncers and an invite list. Well deep inside you're still the insecure, ugly Bella Swan that left 2 years ago." she sneered.

I just snorted. "Yeah and that's why I have people taking my pictures everywhere I go, why I have friends that are actually real friends unlike your fake ones, and also why you're out there and I'm in here. So if you're finished trying to crash my party then I'm going to get back to my party. Tommy here will escort you out."

I walked away as they were escorting her outside and she didn't go out quietly.

"JUST YOU WAIT! SOME DAY THEY WILL KNOW THE REAL BELLA!"

I just rolled my eyes. I went back to where I left Edward but he was no where to be found. I looked around and I couldn't see him.

EPOV

I watched Bella as she walked away. I couldn't believe that Jessica had the nerve to try to crash the party. While she was away, I went to get a drink for Bella and myself. I was walking back where Bella left me when Tanya met up with me.

"Hey Eddie. Having fun tonight?" She asked. I just nodded politely for my reply. A slow song came on so I turned to find Bella when Tanya grabbed my arm.

"Forget about her, dance with me."

I pulled my arm out of her grasp. "Tanya, I'm here with Bella so sorry, no I won't dance with you."

I started to walk away when I heard her crying. I didn't want to make her cry, so I turned around.

"Tanya, there is no reason to cry. Bella is my date..."

I wasn't able to finish my sentence because she interrupted me with a kiss. I tried pushing her away but she was stronger than she looked. I saw flashing all around me which distracted her. I pushed her away and wiped my mouth off.

"I told you that Bella was my date. Stay away from me."

She smiled smugly as I walked away to try to find Bella. As soon as I spotted her, I smiled. Just the mere sight of her made me feel like a good guy, she made me feel like all of the mistakes I had made in my life could be forgiven. I knew we were still taking it slow and that I had to get Emmett's permission but she was so beautiful that it was difficult not to move forward.

When I made it over to where she was, she was talking to somebody. I went behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Did you miss me?" I whispered softly in her ear. The person she was talking to left and she turned around with a smile.

"You have no idea," she answered, kissing me briefly. Right when I was about to deepen the kiss, her mom interrupted us.

"Good evening everybody. Thank you to everyone that came tonight. Emmett and Bella, could you two come up here please."

They made their ways to the front with Rose and I in tow.

"Emmett and Bella, your dad, Phil and I would like to give you all your presents. They're out front if everybody could please follow us." Renee handed the mike back to the DJ and we all went outside. Once we got outside, there in front of the hotel were parked the two coolest cars I had ever seen, a 2010 silver Zenvo and a 2010 silver Hummer.

"No way! These are ours." Emmett yelled, running to his Hummer.

Bella ran over to her car. I followed quickly behind her, wanting to get a good look at her car.

"Hey Emmett, I'll race ya." Bella said with a smirk while getting in the car. I quickly got in the passenger seat. Emmett got in the driver seat while Rose got in the passenger seat. Before Emmett even started in car Bella was peeling out of the parking lot.

Her car was awesome. She was smiling the whole time she was driving. We made it back to the parking lot before Emmett. Everybody was still outside when we got back. We made our ways through the crowd back inside. All that you could hear were excited whispers about the cars. Everybody walked back inside right as Emmett pulled in. We were in the door when Emmett yelled for Bella.

"Hey you cheated," he whined, pouting.

"Emmett, my car is just faster so deal with it."

We walked in with a pouting Emmett behind us. The rest of the night we danced and partied until early in the morning. Around five, we decided to head back to the room. Everybody finally made their ways back home or to their hotel rooms. We gathered all of the presents and took them to the room. We both changed into our pajamas and crawled into bed.

"Well, did you have a good birthday?" I asked her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I had the best birthday ever."

I knew she was smiling. After a few minutes, she was asleep in my arms and it wasn't long before I followed suit. I dreamt sweet dreams of the day that I could finally call Bella my girlfriend.


	38. Chapter 38

BPOV

Waking up in Edwards arm, I would have to say, is the best thing ever.  
I stretched a little and Edward pulled me tighter against him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked groggily. I turned towards  
him and his eyes were still closed.

"I wasnt going anywhere. I was stretching but now that you've  
mentioned it, I have to pee." He smiled and relunctantly let me go and I went to the restroom. After I was done, I got right back in bed with some point, I must have fallen back asleep because someone's incessant knocking woke me up again. Edward groaned as I got up to answer it. It was Emmett.

"Well good morning brother bear, to what do I owe this pleasure?" I  
asked still a little sleepy.

"Where in the hell is that two timing bastard?" he roared. He was angry and that was enough to wake me up.

"Whoa there bro don't you dare come in my room and be trying to kill  
anybody. Tell me what's going on and we can solve this." I knew I was acting peaceful, but I knew Edward was near the room andthat is the effect he has on me.

"That boy toy of yours kissing some girl."

Now I'd been calm up to this point but I don't cope too well when he  
makes accusations about someone, let alone call them names.

"What are you going on about, Emmett?" I was trying really hard to stay calm until Edward walked and not two seconds later, Emmett punched him and had him pinned against the wall. I was so over being nice. I ran over to them.

"Emmett McCarthy Swan, get your hands off of him...Now!" I said in  
my threatening tone.

"No not until this punk learns you don't play my sister" he said as he  
was pushing Edward into the wall. I looked at Edward and he looked  
shocked. His eye was already bruising.

"Emmett, I mean it now, let him go or so help me I will make you  
regret it." I was two seconds from kicking his ass. He looked back at  
me with his pleading eyes but once he realized I wasn't budging he let  
Edward go. I walked over to him to make sure he was ok. Emmett was  
absoultely seething and I was confused as to why. After seeing Edward  
was ok I stood in front of him and crossed my arms across my chest  
giving my brother a glare that could kill a thousand men. Of course,  
he was doing the same thing as me.

"Now do you care to tell me why you came in here accusing Edward and  
then throwing him up against the wall before you proceed to punch him?"  
Before he could answer Jason, Jacob and the LA guys came into my room  
glaring at Edward. If I wasn't standing in front of him I'm sure they  
would've went after him.

"Would someone like to explain to me what is going on before I get  
really mad and kick every single one of your butts?" Derek threw me the newspaper.

"Look who made it to the front page." I turned the paper over and there in black and white was a big picture of Edward and Tanya kissing. Edward must have seen it because he  
started talking.

"Bella, I can explain..." I put my hand up to stop him.

"I want everyone out except Edward." I said in a calm even voice. They all looked at me like I was being stupid.

"NOW!" I yelled which caused them to leave, quickly.I was trying really hard to calm down so I could listen to his explaination and not jump to about five minutes, I was calmed down enough but I know a little girl who will hear it from me come Tuesday. She better hope that by then I'd be calmed down enough to not to kill her. Edward hadn't moved so I turned around slowly to prepare him for whatever. I saw anger and apology flash through his eyes but what stuck out the most was  
sadness. How could he be sad when it was his fault? _I thought you  
weren't jumping to conclusions? _I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Bella, I'm so sorry but please let me explain. Its not what it looks  
like." Hearing that, the anger was back.

"Really Edward, because to me it looks like your playing tongue hockey  
with her or am I just seeing things? Because if I am please tell me so  
I can go to the doctors and get that checked." I tried my damnest to  
calm down, but each second he stayed silent was just fueling my anger  
and that alone made me mad.

"When you walked away, Tanya came by me and asked how I was doing.  
When a slow song came on she tried to pull me out to dance with her  
but I wouldn't. When I walked away she started crying and I really  
hate making girls cry. I wasn't going to dance with her or anything, I  
was just going to politely and calmly tell her that you are the only  
girl in my life. Right when I turned around she attacked me and kissed  
me. I pushed her off immediately but of course the press got a  
picture. Bella you have to believe me. I'm over what I used to be.  
You're the only girl I want now and forever." He looked so sad and sincere after he finished his little speech. I wanted so badly to believe him but there was a tiny part of me that couldn't. Until I figure out why I couldn't, I couldn't be with him. I  
know that's a very bitchy thing but if you had to go through what I  
used to with him and a few others you would be the same way.

"Edward I just need some time to process this. I'm sorry." I left the room and headed towards the gym. After two hours of working out, I went back up to my room. On my way up, I was stopped by Esme.

"Can I talk to you sweetie?" I nodded and she followed me to my room.I went inside and Edward was no where to be found. I didnt know if I was ok with that or not. I got a water bottle as Esme sat down on the couch. I sat next to her.

"Edward came and talked to me today practically in tears mumbling that  
he messed up. I tried to get him to tell me what was wrong but all he  
did was show me the newspaper. His words were jumbled together and I  
couldn't make anything out of them. Carlisle is with him now trying to  
decipher what's going on. As soon as I saw the picture I somewhat knew  
what was wrong. I'm not here to defend my son because like I said I  
haven't received an explanation for it and knowing what he did to you  
and Emmett, well you get where I'm getting at. Anyways since he's been with you whether just as friends or more, he's different. I see a big difference from the beginning of the school year to now. He's a changed man and has done it because of you.  
My son loves you Bella whether he's ready to admit it or not and he's  
scared. He's trying to do right for you and that he could lose you  
today because of some picture, well he's devasted." I was completely  
shocked by her statement.

"Thank you Esme for coming to talk to me but I need some time to think  
about this. I care for Edward and I want so much to put everything  
behind me but thats going to take time. I'll get there." I smiled and  
we hugged. She left and I laid on the couch. I must have fallen asleep  
because Emmett woke me up. I looked at him confused when he showed me  
the room key. I started freaking out as Edward had the only other room  
key.

"What...How did you get that key?" He went in the room and walked out with Edward's bags.

"Edward asked me to come up here and get his bags. He said he was  
heading back early. Bella he looked heartbroken, what did you do?" That made me mad. He comes in here ready to kick the boy's butt and I'm the one who gets blamed for why he looks the way he does.

"Yeah like what you did this morning had nothing to do with it. I just  
told him I needed time and everybody acts like what I did was the  
worst thing ever. Well guess what, it wasn't. So quit making me feel  
bad because I already feel bad enough and take him his stupid bag. I  
have my car here." I walked in the bedroom, slamming the door. I was mad but didn't know why. He was the one that stormed in here like it was on fire. He was  
the one that punched Edward as soon as he saw him and threw him  
against the wall but yet I was the one getting blamed for it. I packed  
my stuff while I was in my anger rant not realizing I had company.  
When I turned to leave, Edward was standing in the door way. I didn't  
get a chance to talk before he had me in his arms kissing me. We  
finally pulled away for air, he stepped back.

"I'm so sorry... I don't know what I was thinking." he rambled as he  
went to the living room. I walked out strolling my suitcase and he was  
pacing. I went and stood in front of him which stopped him pacing.

"I'm sorry. I should've explained myself. It's not that I don't want  
to believe you, it's just hard. I'm trying to get past everything  
still and figure out how things have turned out. I care for you Edward  
but I need to work it out myself." He stood there looking at me while I was talking and even now. I started to feel self conscious so I started figeting. He saw this and  
took my hands.

"Thank you and I understand. Take as long as you need." He kissed my  
was finally time for us to head home so he grabbed my bag still  
holding my hand. We walked downstairs and checked out. I put my bag in  
his car and went to get in mine. _Maybe things will be good after all!  
_

**A/N: I'm so sorry that its taken me this long to post a chapter. Its been hetic at my house. Between having a baby 4 months ago and my laptop keyboard not working, its been crazy. I also had my oldest start Kindergarten too. Well I hope you all like this chapter. I'm working on chapter 39 now so it shouldnt take that long to post it or the following chapters. Thank you Grey's Lover 4 Ever for taking time out of your busy busy schedule to beta for me. Well you all know what to do!**


	39. Chapter 39

BPOV

The drive was tiring and fun all at the same time. We all decided to  
have a race to see who could make it home first. Of course who won but  
little old me? What can I say, I'm a natural. I was getting out of my  
car as Edward and Emmett pulled in with Rose, Alice and Jasper coming  
in behind. Charlie wasn't home yet so it was all good. I smiled and I  
waved smugly at everybody.

"No fair you cheated." Emmett whined as he was getting out of his  
hummer. Rose drove home his jeep.

"You only say I cheated because I won, but if you won it would be a  
totally different story. Just give up and realize I'm a better racer  
then you." I smirked and he poked his tongue out.

I rolled my eyes and walked to Edward's car. He was still a little  
standoffish to me but I got a peck on the cheek nonetheless. I grabbed  
my bag and headed in. The rest of the gang followed inside with all  
the guys taking trips in bringing the gifts in. I do remember telling  
people no gifts, but of course they don't listen. After everything was  
brought in and taken to the den, we went to Emmett's room to watch a  
movie. It was late by the time it was over so everybody said their  
goodbyes and left. I took a shower and then went to bed after saying  
goodnight to Emmett and my dad who arrived home during the movie.

I woke up the next day and got dressed. There was some kind of teacher  
professional day at school so there wasn't school.

I walked downstairs to the den. I guess Emmett heard me because he was  
on my heels faster then you'd think he could be.

"It's about time sleeping beauty. Iv'e been waiting for forever for  
you to wake up."

He picked me up impatiently and ran the rest the way down the steps.  
Once we were to the den, he put me down and went straight to the pile  
of presents. It was always a tradition of ours to open our presents  
together. He started separating them and I went over to help him. It  
took us a half hour to separate. For us asking for no presents, we  
sure receieved a lot of them.

After they were separated, we started opening them. I got mostly money  
and clothes. Emmett got mainly games and money.

After Emmett took his stuff upstairs to his room, I found a white  
clothes box that didnt have a name on it of who it was from. I opened  
it up and inside was a pair of bright pink panties and a note. I  
opened the note to read it, already knowing who it was from.

To My Darling Izzy,

I'm sure you know by now who this is from. I've missed seeing you wear  
a pair just like these for me and so do some customers. Please come  
back to us, I'm sure your brother bear wouldn't like it if he finds  
out the true meaning of our relationship. We all miss our Izzabella  
dearly.

Love always,

Gabe

I snatched the box, note and went straight to my room. I hid them in a  
secret department of my closet. The rest of the stuff I put away in  
its place. After about an hour, I heard the door ring. Emmett, being  
Emmett, beat me to it.

"Rosie, baby I missed you so much" I heard him yell. What I heard next  
about made me fall down the stairs laughing. She smacked him.

"Emmett, you mess up this designer top from Izzy, I will hurt you  
severely." I couldn't help but laugh.

"But Rosie, my sister could make you another one."

I just reached the bottom step when Alice crashed into me literally  
which caused us to fall down.

"Thank you so much. I went to the store today and every outfit in  
Pixie was gone! I can't believe my dreams are coming true!" I actually  
forgot that I was bringing out the newest addition to Izzy, 'Pixie'.

"I told you Alice, you are very good at what you do." After getting  
off the floor and everybody walking in, I noticed Edward wasn't here.

"Hey where's Edward?"

I was really hoping that things werent any different but I guess he  
couldn't even stand to be around me.

"He said he wasn't feeling well." Alice said as she was heading to  
Emmett's room. That's where we tend to hang out the most.

"I'll be right back" I yelled as I was walking out the door. I was not  
going to let something like yesterday ruin whatever it was Edward and  
I had. I swear come tomorrow morning I will have Tanya put in her place.

I took my newest baby out and drove to Edward and Alice's house. Once  
I got there, I parked and knocked on the door. Esme answered. "Bella,  
you know you are welcome here whenever. You don't have to knock.  
Please come in" I walked in following her.

"He's been in his room since he came home yesterday." I just nodded  
and made my way to his room. I got to his room and knocked.

"I'm not hungry mom," he yelled and I just walked in anyways.

"Well good thing I didn't slave over a hot stove to cook you anything,  
now isn't it?"

I gave him a small smile. He didn't smile back. He actually looked  
frustrated with me and that just made me mad and sad.

"What do you want Bella?"

I sighed. "Listen, I know what happened wasn't your fault. I believe  
you. Trust me Ms. Tanya will be put in her place. I told you I needed  
time but I didn't want you to stop hanging around because of me. I'm  
still trying to decipher everything just like you are. I know the past  
is in the past but you have to understand that my life here two years  
ago was nothing but pure hell. There were plenty of times that I  
wanted to just end my life and maybe if Emmett didn't have a twin  
sister like me he could make friends. I can't just forget that and  
move on. I mean hell, everything that's gone on between us up to this  
point is a huge step for me. Seeing that picture just showed that I  
needed to slow down. I know you didn't do it on purpose and I know it  
was all her and her plans to get you but we went from me completely  
and utterly hating you to kissing and loving being around you. I just  
want to slow it down."

I was standing there feeling very vulnerable. I didn't hear him get  
out of bed when he hugged me. I relaxed and hugged him back.

"Thank you for opening up to me, Bella. You have no idea how much it  
means to me." I looked at him and he was smiling. We sat there and  
talked for a few hours. When it was dark, I headed home. I felt  
lighter after talking to him.

I got home and the house was silent. So I went to the office to do  
some work then took a shower. I must have been tired because as soon  
as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

The last thought before I fell asleep was that Tanya will realize, you  
don't mess with Bella Swan.


	40. Chapter 40

BPOV

Waking up the next day, I felt refreshed and happy. I knew that my  
confrontation with Tanya was not going to be pretty but I could care  
less at the moment. I actually felt like dancing. So that's what I  
did. I turned on my ipod, clicked shuffle and started dancing. I  
realized I had an audience when I heard a chuckle.

"Well somebody's in a good mood this morning." Emmett said walking  
into my room and sitting down on my bed. I just smiled and nodded.

After dancing while Emmett watched, I went and grabbed him. Together  
we acted like we were six again when we danced at random times.

After we both got it out of our systems, he left to get ready for  
school. A few minutes later, I heard his ipod on too so I know he was  
dancing while getting ready, just like me.

After a hour, I was dressed in a sporty-preppy outfit. I was wearing a  
jean skirt with a white tank top and a pink hoodie jacket to go over  
it **(pic on polyvore**). I braided my hair to the side and added my diamond hoop earrings.  
I did my make up subtly in pink.

After I was finished, I grabbed my pink and white tennis shoes and my  
black and pink purse and went downstairs. Once I got to the kitchen, I  
put my shoes on and made my cereal. Five minutes later, Emmett came  
downstairs wearing gym shorts, white tshirt and tennis shoes. He was  
carrying a grey hoodie. I smiled at his choice of clothes. I guess  
today our twin telepathy was working. I cleaned my bowl out, grabbed  
my bag and went out to my newest car. Of course I was going to drive  
it to school, I had to show her off.

I made it to school in half the time it usually took me. I didn't know  
if that was a good thing or not but I know my dad would have a fit.

As I pulled in, I had every eye on my car. I bet they were all  
wondering who the new student was. Lucky for them they were going to  
be in for a surprise when they saw me get out of the car. Of course,  
those that were at the party wouldn't be surprised at all. Just as I  
predicted, as soon as I got out of the car a lot of people's jaws  
dropped. I noticed I was the only one there but that didn't last long  
when in came Emmett in his Hummer, Rose in her BMW, Jasper on his  
bike, Edward in his Volvo, and Alice in her Porsche. They all parked  
near me and met me by my car. Right about the time Edward pulled in,  
Tanya was on her way over. So I pulled Edward to me and kissed him. I  
looked back at her and she was headed over to us.

"Eddie what are you doing kissing this tramp?" she sneered when she  
looked at me. I almost about broke her nose but I was being held back.

"Tanya, first of all my name is Edward. It's not Ed or Eddie, it's  
Edward. Second of all, I can kiss whoever I want because I belong to  
no one. Last but not least, she is far from a tramp. She is the most  
caring selfless person that I know and will be the only girl for me  
when she is ready. So if you don't mind but I think we are going to  
head to class. You know what to do when you're not one of us, now move  
out of our way." With that said, we all headed inside to our lockers.  
I looked behind and Tanya was steaming. I just smirked at her and went  
inside.

The rest of day was quite peaceful except for the few glares I got  
from Tanya and her crew. Everybody who was at the party was talking  
about it. I was glad to hear that everybody had a fun time. I know I  
did. I needed to start practicing for the race in two weeks. So after  
school, they all decided to go watch me practice. I ran home quickly  
to get my practice gear on and my bike.

When I showed up to the ramp area, there were more then just us there.  
It seemed that the whole school came to watch. I looked at Emmett as I  
was driving by and he shrugged. I just ignored them and got into  
practicing.


	41. Chapter 41

BPOV

As I got out of the hummer, all I could smell was dirt and gas. I  
smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Edward asking me coming up behind me. I  
cherished the way it felt to be in his arms.

"Just the smell."

I walked away looking back at Edward's confused face. I was laughing  
as I made my way to sign in.

After I was done with everything I headed over to my trailor. Jake was  
doing last minute touch ups on my bike. Rose, Alice, Nessie, Marissa  
and Stephanie were all huddled together no doubt talking about  
shopping. I mentally rolled my eyes. Emmett and Steve were talking  
about something and Jason was with his mechanic doing last mintue  
things. I noticed I couldn't see Edward anymore, until I felt a pair  
of arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey beautiful!"

I smiled and turned around. "Hello yourself. Are you stalking me?" I  
quirked my eyebrow at him.

"Maybe just a little." He smiled as he shrugged. We walked over and  
joined everybody else.

We were all gathered around what would later be a campfire in chairs  
talking when James and his bitch, Victoria showed up. I remained calm  
but I saw Rose getting pissy.

"Well, well if it isn't Ms. Marie Swan herself. Oh wait you're a  
scandel, the lovely Bella Swan," James sneered.

"James," I acknowledged. I then noticed that he was walking fine. "I  
see that last year's wreck didn't hold you back." I wasn't really  
paying that much attention to him.

"Yeah well, they were able to restore what they could and fixed the  
rest with a prosthetic. I took what I could because there was no way I  
was going to miss beating you this year." Edward grabbed my hand. He  
looked between us.

"What's this I see? The Swan has a little boy toy." He smiled evily.

"Back off James and leave." I stood up to let him know he didn't  
intimidate me. He definitely sized me up but I didn't back down.

"Well good luck. You're going to need all you can get." He and  
Victoria walked away but of course not before stupid opened her mouth.

"I'll see you later Emmy," she said, smiling flirtatiously.

Then she walked away hanging off James' arm.

"I want to puke." Emmett was looking green.

I just started laughing. As a matter of fact we all laughed, which  
caused Emmett to pout. Rose had that fixed in no time, though. I just  
smiled.

After I got my practice clothes on, we all headed over to the practice  
track. Of course Jason and I had to race for fun. I won, of course but  
that's not really that important. I did a couple practice laps then  
Jason did. By the time he did his last lap, our parents showed up. So  
we all headed back over to the trailor and RV. After Jason and I  
changed, we went and got some food. When we returned, it was getting  
dark so we made a fire and sat around it, laughing and having a good  
ol time. I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched. It was too  
dark to look around so I just shook it off.

The next day was the day of the race. I was very nervous. Not in the  
sense of the race but what James might pull. I knew he was going to  
try to put me out so I was going to have to be on alert. I took a  
shower and put my tank and shorts on that looked exactly like my  
practice clothes. Everybody else was awake and eating. The parents  
were there and they brought breakfast. Jason and I didn't eat that  
much, which was normal. We usually pigged out afterwards, I guess it  
went with the nerves. We sat there and talked a little bit until it  
was time for me to go. I went and got dressed, grabbed my bike and  
headed to the starting line with Jason. Everybody else went to the  
stands to watch. All of the racers got lined up as I put my helmet on.  
I looked to my side and I saw James. He was smiling evily at me. Just  
what I thought, he was going to try something. I got on my bike and  
started it up. They started the count down and then everybody was off.  
I passed the majority of the group but I lost track of James. I  
shrugged it off and raced on.

Everything was going smoothly, I was in first place with the second  
place person on my tail. I was on my tenth round going around the  
biggest curve of the track. I noticed out of the side of my eyes that  
whoever was in second place was one on one with me. I sped a little  
faster when I noticed it was James. He tried to ram into me but I  
caught his move in time and slowed a little bit, putting him in first.  
He was momentarily surprised and sped forward. I then passed him which  
just pissed him off. He would pass me and then I would pass him. We  
did that for the next two rounds. We were coming around the final  
curve before the finish line on the last lap with me in front. I was  
focused on the finish line so I didn't notice when I saw James try to  
fake me out by swerving. I thought he was going to hit me so I over  
corrected myself. When I did, I lost control of the bike. I saw a  
quick flash back of last year's wreck.

And before I knew it, I crossed the finish line right when I fell off  
my bike and hit my head on the ground. My bike skidded across the  
ground. and came to a stop at a boulder for a wall. I couldn't move,  
my head was really fuzzy. I heard everybody going past me. Then I  
heard the EMTs talking to me. I was fine, just a little fuzzy. Last  
thing I remembered was them asking me if I was alright before I passed  
out.

I must have been more hurt than I thought because I woke up in a  
hospital room. Alice walked in.

"Omg, are you ok?" Alice asked in her normal high pitched voice. She  
had a tone though, that you could tell I really freaked her out.

"Alice, please whisper. My head is already hurting."

She grimaced then apologized. Right about that time, everybody else  
walked in along with a doctor.

"It's good to see you're awake. You bumped your head hard but it  
could've been worse if you didnt have a helmet on," the doctor  
explained.

I just nodded my head. Edward was seated next to me holding my hand.

"When can I go home?" I was really not interested in staying here  
anymore.

"As soon as I get your discharge papers." With that said, he left the  
room.

That's when it exploded. Everybody started asking me questions. What  
they were, I wasn't sure because obviously my brain was still a little  
fuzzy from the hit. I tried to make them stop but they weren't  
listening to me. Edward then came to my rescue.

"Hey! Everybody shut up!" he yelled. Everybody shut up but glared at  
him because of it. He just shrugged it off.

"I am fine. Yes, my head is fuzzy but that's to be expected." I told  
them. My mom was going to say something but I was saved by the doctor.

"Well Ms. Swan, you are free to go. Just take it easy for the next few  
days. I would recommend to stay home from school for a few days, but  
other then that you should be fine. You might just have a headache for  
the rest of the day." I just nodded and he left. Edward helped me to  
the bathroom so I could change.

After I was done, I walked out of the bathroom. Everybody was standing  
there. I just shook my head. Edward came by me with a wheel chair. I  
tried to protest but apparently it's hospital protocol so who was I to  
argue? Our big group walked out to where the cars were waiting. I was  
curious about one thing.

"Who won?" I was guessing James since he past the finish line.

"You did! James got disqualified. Apparently he was running NOS on his  
bike so that made him get disqualified." Emmett explained. I was at  
least glad it wasn't because of me. I was done with James. Well at  
least until the next year.

After I said goodbye to everybody with promises I call them either  
later or tomorrow, Emmett put me in the hummer. After he took the  
wheel chair inside, Edward slid in beside me. I leaned my head on his  
shoulder and yawned. We headed home and I fell asleep.


	42. Chapter 42

BPOV

The next couple of days consisted of me staying in bed or on the  
couch, not doing a damn thing. Not because I didn't want to but  
because nobody would let me. Everybody would come over and watch  
movies then they would leave but not before Edward carried me to bed.  
I was literally going insane. If I wasn't allowed to do something for  
myself here soon I was going to go crazy. I was so excited to go back  
to school. I know that sounds crazy but if you were stuck in the house  
for three days straight not able to do anything for yourself, you  
would be happy too.

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I was extrememly  
happy that I finally was leaving the house. I jumped in the shower and  
enjoyed the warm water running down my still sore muscles.

After I finished showering, I turned on my ipod to shuffle and got  
dressed. I was wearing an Aeropostale green and white stripe shirt  
with gray American Eagle bermuda shorts ( pic on polyvore). I fixed my  
hair in a mid low pony tail that was a little curly. I put a little  
bit of spray to keep the slight curl. I was dancing a little when  
Emmett was walking by my room.

"Well somebody is awfully happy to be going back to school." he smiled.

"You bet! I'm so excited to get out of this house."

I did my makeup in neutral tones and put in my plastic green hoops. I  
slipped on my green and white stripe flats, put all my neccessitites  
in my green juicy couture purse and headed downstairs. I went to the  
kitchen and Emmett was sitting there staring at the stove.

"Um Emmett is there a reason you are staring at the stove?" I headed  
to the fridge.

"I was waiting for you to make some breakfast." I just looked at him  
shocked.

"What? I'm tired of cereal and oatmeal. I want a homemade breakfast."  
He was pouting.

I just smiled, shaking my head while reaching in the fridge for bacon  
and eggs. After I finished and plated them, Emmett didn't waste  
anytime demolishing them. After we both finished eating, we grabbed  
our bags and headed to school.

School wasn't as bad as I expected, especially for winning this  
weekend. There were a few local newspapers that were there. I kindly  
answered their questions and went on with school. When I walked down  
the hall everybody started clapping which caused me to blush. I told  
everybody thank you and proceeded to my locker to get the supplies I  
needed. Everytime somebody passed me they would congratulate me. It  
was so surreal. Just two years ago I couldn't walk down the hall  
without somebody tripping me or calling me names now they were  
congratulating me.

To say Tanya hated me before would be an understatement of the year  
compared to what she felt about me now. All I know is right before I  
went to my first class, she gave me a death glare. I just rolled my  
eyes and went to class. I knew I was going to have to watch her in the  
future.

The rest of the day consisted of the same thing. I walked down the  
hall and people would congratulate me. I walked in a room and people  
would clap. I even had the school newspaper interview me. Like I said  
before, totally surreal.

Now Forks is a small town so I guess winning the AMA Pro Racing  
Championship was a big deal because when I arrived home, I had  
balloons and cards saying congratulations. I walked in and there was a  
vase of red roses on the table.

"Hey Bells. How was school?" my dad asked me coming from the kitchen.

"It was good but surreal. Everytime I walked down the hall, people  
were congratulating me and when I walked in a room, people clapped." I  
put my bag down and went to see who the roses were from.

"Well Bella this town is small and it's not often a famous racer lives  
here." I just rolled my eyes as I picked up the card.

You did good job beautiful, putting on a show this weekend.

Now come back and put on a show for the rest of your fans.

I froze.

"Dad, do you know who sent these?" I tried to remain calm. I couldn't  
think about him. I came back here to get away from him and that part  
of my life. There's no way he found me.

"I don't know. They were here when I got here. What does the card say?"

"There's no name. It just says Congrats."

I put the card in my back pocket, took the roses and my stuff  
upstairs. First thing I did was throw the roses in the trash in my  
room, then I shredded the card and threw that away. I sat on my bed  
thinking about all of the cards and the birthday gift. Now that I  
thought about it, they were all signs. He found me and that freaked me  
out. I wonder how long till he shows himself and exposes me. I was  
brought out of my thoughts by Alice walking in the room.

"Hey, we were all thinking about going to La Push. You wanna come?"  
she asked completely unaware of my panicked state. I knew I shouldn't  
go but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction so I agreed. I  
grabbed my green Abercombie zip up hoodie and followed her out. When I  
stepped outside, I discreetly looked around seeing a white van. I  
squinted to see if I could see who was inside then glared. I turned  
back towards the hummer with nobody being wiser.

Ok when I was asked to go to La Push, I was imagining just the six of  
us relaxing and having a good time but is that what happened...Nope.  
We pulled up and I believe everybody and their brother that lived in  
Forks was here. Including some from the Rez.

"What's going on?" I asked as we got out. I was completely confused.

"Well, everybody thought it would be a good idea to celebrate your  
winning Forks style so between us and dad, we invited the whole town  
and the Rez to come party and hang out with you." Emmett said smiling.

I think my jaw dropped. I remember when I was younger that  
occasionally Forks along with the Rez would put together a bonfire  
with marshmallows and hot dogs. Just something to get everybody  
together. I guess it was a way to keep us all close but to have  
something like that just for me filled me with pride. For the first  
time in my life I was proud to live in Forks.

I knew my eyes filled with tears because it became blurry to see until  
I blinked and they fell. Edward grabbed my hand and we all walked down  
to where the fire was going. Everybody congratulated me. There were  
even people that asked for my autograph that I graciously did. We all  
ate, danced and hung out like we didn't have a care in the world. I  
knew in the back of my mind I was thinking about what my future may  
hold if I was found but just for tonight I was going to relax and have  
fun with friends and family. Because frankly thats what Forks and the  
Rez were...one big happy family.


	43. Chapter 43 AN

A/N

Ok! OK! I know It's been forever since I've wrote anything and I am terribly sorry for that. The past year and half has been crazy with different things going on plus every time I go to write something I couldn't write so I suffered writer's block. I'm hoping that's changing because I occasionally get in the mood to write and when I start to, life happens.

So to answer everyone's question.. Yes I will be finishing my stories. I have 4 kids under the age of 7 so my life is very busy but I do plan on putting some writing time in when I can! Just please hang in there and don't give up on me.. I'm trying to get back to it!

If you all have any more questions about any of my stories let me know and I will try my best to get back to you! Thank you again for reading my stories, its greatly appreciated!

Stephanie


	44. Chapter 44

To All My Fans:

I know it's been 3 years since I last wrote anything that hasn't been an Author Note and for that I want to apologize for that. Between life getting in the way, having a baby and my other computer crashing and me losing everything (including all the chapters for all my stories even ones I never had a chance to post).. I really haven't been feeling up to writing. Well I have some bad news and I have some good news. The good news is that I'm back in the mood to write again but the bad news is I don't know if I can finish any of my stories. Now, I've been thinking a lot about it and I think I'm going to start on the new fresh idea that I have and take down the others. I want to go thru them all and bring them up to date on my writing style. So they won't be gone forever, just for a little while. Of course I might also just keep them up and re-vamp them from there. I'm not quite sure yet. So, don't give up me. I do plan on finishing at the very least Swan Twins since it is my baby and it is what got me writing in the first place. But like a baby, she has to grow and right now she's not. That's enough of my babbling. I'm giving everybody the chance now to either review or pm me with any advice weather its criticism or not they want to give me or any ideas to add to any of the chapters. Make sure you tell me what chapter so I can at least consider it. Also this is a chance to answer any questions you have so far about the stories. I will try to answer everyone. Like I had said before, please be patient with me. I promise you, you won't be disappointed. Thanks again for sticking with me all these years, I hope to get everything updated and the stories moved on!

Stephanie


End file.
